


The  Commanders siblings

by Golly4ever



Category: The 100, The 100 Series - Kass Morgan, clarke and lexa - Fandom, clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Woods siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golly4ever/pseuds/Golly4ever
Summary: Just when Lexa thought her life was exactly how she wanted it to be, she's shocked by the knowledge that she actually has 2 siblings..  2 siblings that she's responsible for .. can she be what they need or will she allow them to grow up in the care system?





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa woods lives in Los Angeles.. . a twenty five, rich successful entrepreneur, owner of a chain of gyms and bars with her cousins Lincoln and Anya's help, her life is one big party, by day she's a hard core business women and by night LA is her playground.. her cousins do the main day to day managing while Lexa works behind the scenes .. she is boss to over three hundred people. 

Lexa had left her apartment to view a building that was up for sale.. she's been thinking of venturing out adding coffee shops to her back catalogue of business.. the place wouldn't be big enough for what she had in mind so she was back in her car wanting to get back to the office.. 

As she began to drive her in-car phone began to ring ... 

"Anya? What's up" she spoke seeing the caller ID .. 

"Lexa where are you?" 

"I'm on my way back, that shop wasn't what I'm looking for, so we need to get back on the Internet, see what else is coming up for sale" Lexa rambled on .

" uh yeah we can do that" Anya agreed " lex listen I have a women on the phone.. she's from child services" 

"Child services?" Lexa asked confused " what would child services want with you?" 

" it's not me they want" Anya explained " it's you" 

"Me? Lexa chocked in surprised " what the fuck would they want with me?" 

" I don't know" Anya answered " the women won't tell me, she said this isn't the first time she's tried to contact you though, I have her on the other line.. shell I transfer her over?" 

Lexa was confused she had no idea why someone from child services would want to speak to her "yeah I guess so"... 

The line went quiet for a few moments before Lexa heard a voice .. 

"Miss Woods?" 

"This is she" Lexa answered .

" oh great" the voice said " Miss Woods my name is Nia Queen I'm a senior social worker here at the child services department, I'm contacting you regarding your siblings" 

"Ok Mrs Queen, let me stop you there" Lexa laughed " I don't have siblings" 

"Oh... um.. you are Alexandria Woods, born August eighth nineteen nighty two in Washington DC right? " 

" yeah" Lexa said cautiously .

"Your mother is Angela Taylor ?" 

"If you can call her that" Lexa groaned. "Look what is this about" 

"Miss Woods, if all the information I have in front of me is correct then I have the right person. I'm calling because you do in fact have siblings .. two actually" 

Lexa pulled her car over so she could give the call her full attention " Ok let me get this straight, Angela Taylor has two other kids?" 

"Yes" 

" Poor kids," Lexa said sarcastically " you might wanna take them away from her, do them a favour" 

"Miss Woods that's why I'm calling, the children have in fact come into the care of the state" Nia explained

"So what does that have to do with me?" 

"Miss Woods, you are their only traceable blood relative, there for you automatically become their legal guardian" 

" Oh hold up" Lexa chimed in stopping the women " what do you mean legal guardian? Where's their father?" 

"Miss Woods no fathers have been able to be traced " 

" oh Multiple fathers" Lexa mocks " doesn't surprise me,.. look Mrs Queen, I don't know anything about no kids, I haven't seen Angela Taylor since I was eight years old when your department took me away from her and placed me here in La with my uncle.. she contacted me three years ago for money and I told her to drop down dead" 

"Im aware of your background Miss Woods and I'm very sorry for that, but it does seem like history is repeating itself and Mrs Taylor has left two young children to fend for themselves " 

" how young?"Lexa asked, her Curiosity getting the better of her .. 

"Twelve and five" 

Lexa let out a huge sigh " so what do you want from me?" 

" well if your available tomorrow to meet with me to discuss the matter, we can talk through your options" 

"My options?" Lexa chocked " what do you mean by that?" 

" This isn't something that can really be talked about over the phone, if you are available to meet with me tomorrow then I can explain all you need to know and answer questions you might have"?

" tomorrow I can do I guess" Lexa agreed " wait where are you wanting to meet? cause Im in La" 

"Oh I am sorry Miss Woods" Nia apologises " we are also here in La, Miss Taylor relocated here before the youngest child was born " 

" these kids? What are they"? Lexa asked " I mean boys? Girls? What?" 

"Why don't we wait for tomorrow and I will explain everything to you" 

"Fine," 

Nia gave Lexa all the information she needed for the meeting and bid her a good day.. Lexa made her way back to her office, which was above the first bar "Trikru" she ever opened... 

"Anya" she called out " you here?" 

"Where else would I be?" Anya called back.. 

Lexa found her cousin sat at her desk inundated with paper work " what's that?" 

"This cousin dearest is pay-check day .. you see you keep buying these business and to run them you employ shit loads of people, and they expect to be paid for it.. so here I am, as I am one day of every month paying said people " 

"Oh" Lexa shrugged not really taking notice of the mockery in her cousins voice .. 

" so that women?" The brunettes sigh lying down on the couch in the office " she called me to tell me that I'm now the rightful owner of a couple of kids" 

Anya frowned thinking her cousin might have gone mad " what'?" 

"Yeah" Lexa said sitting up placing her head in her lap " it seems that the women who rented her womb to me didn't learn a damn thing from having me , she decided it would be a good idea to go a head and have more kids.. not one more... but two" she explained holding two fingers up .. " and because nothing with her ever changes, history has repeated itself and she's taken off leaving guess who to pick up the shit?"

" no way?" Anya said with a dropped jaw " what so child services want you to take the kids?" 

"I don't know" Lexa shrugged " she wants to meet me tomorrow to talk about it, she said Im their legal guardian and it's down to me what happens now... " 

"What are they?" Anya asked " I mean I know what they are, like they're not aliens of coarse, I mean like their sex?" 

Lexa there herself back down onto the couch " I don't know, she said it's to much to do over the phone and I'll know everything tomorrow" 

Anya threw her pen down and leaned into her chair " shit" 

Lexa nodded in agreement " what is fucking wrong with that women seriously?" 

"Maybe you should head home? Talk to Indra and Gus " Anya offered " I mean they might know something?" 

Lexa nodded shaking her head " this sucks" 

... 

 

Lexa arrived at her childhood home to talk to her Aunt and Uncle about the days events, she explained everything Nia Queen told her over the phone.. 

" I mean she contacted me three years ago for money, didn't she think it might have been something she should have told me?" 

"Your mother doesn't exactly think of others lexa" Gus stated " I mean the older child yes but another?" 

"What?" Lexa asked " you knew she had a child?" 

"Well we were told she had a boy, umm. Hayden? Jayden? Something like that " Indra explained 

" when?" Lexa asked 

" A long time ago" Gus answered " i mean he must be in his teens now " 

" oh so you knew she had another kid and didn't think to tell me?" Lexa fumed " like it doesn't matter?" 

"Hold on a second " Gus warned " you've never wanted to speak of your Mom, when ever we tried to talk to you about her you wouldn't listen," 

" yeah well do you blame me?" Lexa snapped " look it doesn't matter now, what am I gonna do about this?.. I mean are child service gonna want to me take them?" 

"Maybe" Indra shrugged causing Lexa to laugh .

"Yeah cause I'm responsible enough to do that " Lexa mocked " if they dump them on me? I'm dumping them on you two " 

"Oh god no" Indra laughed along with Gus " child,.. we are far to old to be raising babies, we've done our part with you, Lincoln and Anya" 

" well I'm far to young and stupid to be raising babies" Lexa added " anyways will you two come with me to this meeting?" 

" you don't even have to ask " Gus winked 

Lexa nodded in appreciation " it's at two thirty shall I pick you up?"

"No need to come out of your way " Indra smiled " we can meet you there,"

" Ok .. so do you need directions?" Lexa asked 

" no baby" Indra smiled " we know where it is" 

Lexa frowning pushed Indra to continue " your uncle and I have been there before, when we came to take you home" 

Lexa felt a hint of sadness inside her " oh" 

" it's an awesome place" Gus laughed trying to lighten the mood " we went in, looked around and came out with this really awesome kid, she had no front teeth and really long braids in her hair, she was snarky and a little rude.. we fell completely in love with her" 

Lexa laughed " thanks unc" 

"Always" Gus whispered as he kissed his niece's head .. 

 

Gustus Woods was Lexa's biological father's older brother, he was married to Indra and they had a son Lincoln .. Indra's friend died of cancer leaving Indra to become the guardian of her child Anya at the age of 10 ... when Lexa was taking into care at eight , he was the first to be contacted.. Lexa's father Titus died of a drug overdose just after she was born .. when Gus and his wife arrived to meet young Lexa he immediately refused to hand her over to the state.. informing Indra that Lexa would be going home with them.. Indra agreed and the rest they say is history ... 

.... 

 

"Hey mom told me about what happened" Lincoln said sympathetically as he entered Lexa's apartment " you ok?" 

" I dunno, I don't really know what to think or feel " Lexa shrugged sipping her coffee " I mean part of me is so pissed that she would go on and have more kids.. she can't even look after self for god sakes" 

Lincoln took a seat next to his cousin " it's selfish" 

" yeah especially when you have on intention of changing, " Lexa moaned " I mean why? Why have more kids"? 

" I know .. I know " Lincoln empathises placing his hand on to Lexa's " so have you thought about what your gonna do?" 

Lexa shook her head " I guess I just need to go to this meeting and see what's what" 

" you know this they déjà vu right? Lincoln asked "it's the same kinda call we got about you" 

Lexa stood abruptly from her seat " yeah well I'm won't be bringing them home, I'm not exactly parent material" 

" so what? You'll sign them over to the state?" 

" I don't know Linc" Lexa spat getting annoyed " I just know that I can't have them, firstly? we don't even know each other, secondly? they do have father's somewhere, and thirdly? It's not my problem., my life isn't child friendly and if I'm honest I like it that way.. also why should I pick up after that women? Her kids, her problem" 

Lincoln nodded agreeing only to allow the conversation to move on, he knew Lexa and he knew she held a lot of hatred for her mother, a women who put men and drugs before her own child, who would leave her to fend for herself for days on end, a women who would force the girl to steal from store's ... Lexa's mother would prostitute from the house and make Lexa hide in the closet while she did it .. safe to say Lexa had every right to hate the women who gave birth to her... 

 

..... 

 

Lexa sat nervously biting her nails as her, Indra and Gus wait for Nia Queen to arrive for their meeting .. " whats taking so long?" She Moaned .. 

Gus pulled her hand away from her mouth " relax Lexa, she'll be here soon" 

" well I don't have all day" Lexa snapped standing up to look out of the window, " you know this Queen women told me Angela relocated here before she had the last child " 

"How old is the last child?" Indra asked 

" five" Lexa answered " Im surprised she only came for money once .. I mean five years? I'm shocked she didn't dump them on my door step earlier" 

" well it's a good job she didn't" Gus said standing next to his niece " listen to me.... I know you're Angry at Angela and even more so because of what's happening now, but these kids didn't ask to be born, it's not their fault" 

" I didn't say it was" Lexa sighed " but so we're clear, just because we share dna doesn't mean I owe them anything, they might not have asked to be born, but neither did I " 

Before Gus could say anymore Nia Queen arrived " Mrs Woods?" She smiled looking at Lexa with her hand held out for Lexa to take ..  
being raised to be courteous Lexa took the offered hand " hi... uh this is my uncle Gustus Woods and my Aunt Indra" 

Both the Woods approached the women and in turn shook her hand " I hope you don't mind us attending? Lexa asked us to be here" Indra spoke 

" of coarse not" Nia smiled " I know this is a lot to take in so I'm more then happy that Lexa has support.. shell we?" She asked holding open the door to her side allowing the Woods to enter first .. 

"Ok so I know I was a little vague on the phone and didn't answer all your questions Miss Woods, it's just that there's so much going on it's easier to explain it all face to face " 

" call me Lexa please..this one here is Mrs Woods" she thumbed in Indra's direction .

"Very well" Nia Nodded " ok let me start by explained a little about your siblings .. this is Aden" she smiled sliding a picture across the table towards Lexa " he is twelve years old, a honour role student, he likes Art and soccer" 

Lexa took a while to look down at the picture that Gus had picked up ..he didn't hold any resemblance to any of the family Lexa remembered on her mothers side .. he had red hair for starters, she gathered it must have come from his father

"And this is Niylah " another picture came into the brunettes view " she's five, she's a little reliant on the bear she's holding, she's very shy and is never to far from Aden's side" 

The girl was Lexa's double, same hair, same green eyes, same shaped face .. " wow she looks like you huh?" Indra stated gaining only a nod from the brunette .. 

"They came to us about four months ago after Aden's school became concerned " 

"What kind of concerns?" Gus asked still holding the pictures 

"Well they noticed he wasn't attending the lunch hall, when he was monitored a little closer the lunchtime assistants realised he wasn't bringing food to school.. then Niylah's teacher become aware that he was picking her up and dropping her off.. when he was asked if Mrs Taylor could stop by for a chat he clammed up and got very defensive.. his teacher decided to stop by the house a week later after no correspondence from her and found them alone, with no electricity or heating, Aden made excuses but his teacher didn't buy what he said and called us in.. once we arrived and spoke to the neighbours they had stated that Mrs Taylor or the children hadn't been seen in a while and they assumed they had left the area.."

"But you just said the teacher found them" Lexa said 

"Yes, it appeared the children were using the back entrance to the house, Aden later admitted that his mother had been gone for a while and he was caring for himself and Niylah" 

"How?" Lexa sighed " I mean could he have cared for a five year old?" 

Nia's facial expression changed and she let out an emotional sigh " Aden was stealing from the local store, canned food mostly, things that didn't require heating up, he would show up at the local take out place before closing and they use to give him left overs," 

Lexa stood up from her seat turning away from the others, her eyes closed as she took a deep breath , listening to Nia was like taking a look into her early life " I'm sorry if this upsets you Lexa" Nia said softly .

" it just doesn't surprise me" Lexa said turning around " you said he was on the honour role? How?" 

Nia smiled " Aden is a very intelligent child, he made sure Niylah was clean and well kept, washing her clothes and making sure she ate as well as possible, whilst still managing to keep up with his school work, I think that's why the situation went undetected for so long" 

Lexa took her seat between her family members, her arms resting in her lap " Ok so then what? You took them from the house into care and what?" 

"Well we tried to find your mother" 

" Ok let's not call her that " Lexa spat " that women doesn't have the right to own that title " 

"Very well" Nia nodded " we tried to relocate Mrs Taylor but couldn't find her, checking the children's birth records there was no fathers stated, Aden said he doesn't know his father but remembers Niylah's he said he was a nice man and looked after the two when your.. when Mrs Taylor would take off .. he said Mrs Taylor would come back clean and sober and things would be ok for a while but it got to much for Niylah's father and one night she told him he wasn't the girls father, he left and Aden said he never came back"

Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose closing her eyes " why did this women's think it was ok to have more kids? I mean what the hell was she thinking? That guy probably wasn't the girls father, as for Aden not knowing his? The women probably doesn't know either" 

Gus took Lexa's hand as if to clam her down .  
"So why am I here? " the brunette asked 

Nia understood Lexa's anger and agreed with her, she knew it would be a lot to take in for the young women. 

" well with Mrs Taylor disappearing off the face of the earth and no father's around it leaves only you... because you are their only blood relative you become their guardian" 

"What about Angela's mother? Or her sister?" Lexa asked " she had a sister" 

" she does yes.. unfortunately your material grandmother passed last year and your Aunt no longer lives in the country" 

Lexa shook her head looking to Indra for answers.. 

" so what you're saying is that the future of these children lies in Lexa?"

Nia nodded " yes" 

"So you want Lexa to take custody of them?" Indra asked 

" well that would be the best outcome for the children" 

"Woah.. woah ok wait up " Lexa panicked " listen lady, I get that it's a shitty hand those kids have been dealt with and I feel for them .. I do, that evil bitch put me through the same shit, but I have to tell you, I'm in no way,shape or form capable of raising kids, siblings or not " 

Nia nodded the look of disappointment written all over her face. 

" Ok wait" Gus spoke up " what if Lexa doesn't take them? What happens then?" 

" they go into the system" Nia said honestly " the care home that they are placed in right now luckily allowed them to stay together, but sadly the house is for emergencies and is only a stop gap.. we can't grantee that they won't be separated" 

"But you just said the girl doesn't leave the boys side" Indra stated 

"She doesn't, and Aden is very protective he doesn't let her out of his sight" Nia explained  
" but unfortunately our resources are strained and we can only place them where we can" 

" so it's more then likely that they will lose each other? 

Nia looked at the dark skinned sadly " we try our best to keep siblings in contact but like I said we are strained" 

"So it's down to me to make that decision? A stranger deciding their fate? If I say no then I'm to blame for them being spilt up?" 

" no Lexa.. it's not your fault this has happened, you don't deserve this no more then the children do, however you are the only family they have and it is down to you to make that decision " 

Lexa looked at her uncle " this feel familiar to you?" 

Gus nodded " yes but my situation was different to yours lex, I was married with a child of my own and we had recently took Anya in" 

" would it help to meet them?" Nia offered 

"No" Lexa snapped standing up to pace the floor, she did that when she was pissed " you want me to meet them so I can be guilt tripped into taking on something I know I'm not capable of?" 

" no that's not what I meant" Nia argued " right now we are talking about kids you don't know, you've never laid eyes on, the situation scares you, I thought maybe if you met and got to know them" 

" no it won't change my mind" Lexa interrupted " I don't want to appear cold but I'm serious when I tell you my life isn't stable enough for kids... yes financially it is, but emotionally no way.. I work all the time, I party hard, I live in a loft apartment, I'm gay, I like fast cars and loose women, so tell me what part of any of that do you think is stable enough for babies " 

Nia didn't have an answer for the girl, she knew she was right, Lexa does live a completely different life to what the children need . 

"Lexa" Indra pleaded " even if you don't take them on, they are your siblings, your blood family, don't you want to know them?" 

"No" Lexa answered not even thinking about it " they're better off without me " 

"That's not true, when I came to this very building to meet you I was nervous as hell" Gus recalls " I was a twenty something year old man with a new wife and small child of my own .. we had just taken in another child who lost their mother to cancer, I was on a low income job and Indra was training to be a nurse still.. money was tight and we had a two bed apartment, yet when I saw you? I knew there was no way I was leaving you here" 

" and I'm grateful.. but " Lexa sighed " like you said we are different people, you and Indra had kids already" 

" meeting them, letting them know they aren't alone doesn't mean you have to feel guilty enough to take them in " Indra argued " I know before we even got here that day that we were going to have another mouth to feed, but I didn't care because you were family" 

Lexa rolled her eyes , she knew her Aunt and Uncle were right, but the fear of what's to come pulled her emotional walls up " You said that if I sign them over to the state that they could be separated? What if I paid? Like for a private fostering or adoption of some sorts " 

"Doesn't work like that" Nia said shaking her head " also if I'm honest Aden is a little to old, people who are looking to adopt want babies? Or younger children, it's not often teens are adopted out" 

 

What about us?" Indra asked causing Gus and Lexa to shoot their head up in her direction.

"Indra?" 

"What?" Indra shrugged to husband " Im just asking, these kids are Lexa's family which makes them ours" 

"Honey we are way to old to be raising babies" Gus argued " you even said that yourself yesterday" 

" I'm just looking at options" Indra said rolling her eyes . 

" as admirable as that is Mrs Woods, sadly that wouldn't be an option, you are not blood related" Nia explains 

" what so they can go into care and be placed with god knows who but can't be placed with my family members?" Lexa quipped 

" I don't make the rules Lexa" 

" just out of Curiosity are the children here?" Gus asked 

"No" Nia answered " We don't tend to involve them unless necessary" 

"Do they know you've found Lexa? "Indra asked " or do they even know about Lexa?" 

Nia nodded " it was Aden who told us about Lexa, he said he asked his mother when they were going to eat one day and she ranted about how his sister was loaded and wouldn't help them out .. she told him that because of her they would have to leave their apartment and if he and Niylah Starved it would have been Lexa's fault" 

Remembering the telephone conversation she had with her mother three years prior "no that isn't true, she asked me for money yes, and I did say no, but I didn't know about the kids, if I had... I would never have not helped " 

"We know that" Nia nodded " Lexa I know this is hard for you and I don't expect you to give up the life you have to take on such a huge responsibility, but these kids have nothing and no one, even if you don't take custody? It might do them some good to know they have a big sister.. we haven't told them we've found you and won't until you say so, but time isn't on our side.. they can't stay in their current home" 

"I need some time" Lexa states " I need to think this through" 

"Of coarse " Nia agreed " they've been at the home for four months now, the limit is six so we have time" 

Lexa nodded standing up " can I go? "

"Yes" Nia smiled leading them out " I will of coarse need to send you the files and legal paperwork so if you can leave your details with the receptionist " 

Lexa turned just before she entered the elevator " Mrs Queen?"

Nia turned back to the brunette .. when you said they have nothing? Did you mean clothes and toys? That kinda thing?" 

Nia walked back to Lexa " they left the house with a few things but yes, the state provided them with essentials.. clothes, shoes, some books" 

Lexa nodded biting her bottom lip " how would I go about providing them with more? With better?" 

"You would need to be in contact with their key worker" Nia explained " she can arrange that kind of thing" 

Lexa nodded again " maybe you could pass on my details for her to contact me? I mean this doesn't change anything. But I would like to at least make sure they have what they need" 

"Very well" Nia smiled " it was nice to meet you all " 

Once the elevator closed Lexa let out the huge breath she was holding " well?" 

" well what?" Gus asks

" isn't this where you tell me how selfish I am, and that family look out for family?" Lexa asks turning to Indra " and you? Would you really do it all over again?" 

"Lexa, these are your siblings, it's your life and your decision " Indra spoke " but family is family and I know that Gus and I would have never forgave ourselves if we didn't take you home" 

" so you think I'm wrong?" 

"No it's your life" Indra said taking the brunettes hand in her own " I just don't want you to rush into a decision you might one day regret, Aden is twelve he won't be a child of the state for to many year more, one day he might just knock of your door wanting to know why you wasn't there " 

Lexa took her aunt's words in, she knew right now it was her head ruling her heart, she knew she had to let everything sink in properly " I have to get to work" 

 

Indra and Gus watched as she ran across the road to her car " we can't force her" Gus said not taking his eyes off his niece. 

" I know" Indra sighed " I just don't want her to bare the burden of a wrong or rushed decision" ...


	2. Chapter 2

The Next morning Nia stood outside a large house, white picket fence with a nice size yard, kids toys scattered over lawn, this was one of the better care homes she doubt with... the home was ran by a lovely older couple, Mr Jaha and his wife Allie, they had been foster carers for over thirty years.. Jaha greeted the care worker with a smile " morning Mrs Nia" 

"Mr Jaha" Nia smiled back " pleasure as always, is Clarke here yet?" 

She is, go trough to the kitchen" Jaha said .. 

"Morning" Nia greeted the group. 

"A couple of the Children mumbled a good morning before heading out to the school bus, " Aden and Niylah left already?" 

"Yeah niylah as a school trip so Aden wanted to make she she got to school ok" Clarke Griffin informed her co-worker.. 

 

Clarke Griffin was Aden and Niylah's care worker, she had built a good relationship with the children, they trusted her, today she was meeting with Nia to discuss the meeting with Lexa. 

Allie made coffee as Nia prepared her notes as they all gathered around the table " so Miss Woods and I met yesterday along with her Aunt and Uncle, who in fact were her guardian's when she was removed from Mrs Taylor at the age of eight" 

"So this is history repeating its self!" Allie stated rather then asked .. 

" sadly yes, but I have to tell you, she isn't a walk in the park, she holds a lot of anger towards her mother, Niylah is the image of her... she's business savvy, has her hands on a lot of pots and from what I've read she's very successful in her field" 

"What does she do?" Clarke asked

Nia flicks through the paper work " well she's a very successful business women, gyms and bars all over the city, she's very rich and lives quite the life.. she likes fast cars and loses women" 

Clarke and the Jaha's all looked at Nia with raised eye brows .. "her words not mine" Nia laughed .. 

"Ok so her life isn't really child friendly" Clarke began " but that doesn't mean it can't be, you said she had support yesterday so I'm guessing she's close to her family.. surely they will offer support?" 

"Well from what I heard the Woods have opened their home to others not just Lexa, her Aunt asked if her and her husband would be eligible... hypothetically speaking.. they spoke of the pros of having the children in her life, but Lexa's a hard case, she right now is point blank refusing to take them or even considering it .. but hesitant to make the decision to sign them over" 

"Ok what about a meet up?" Clarke asked 

Nia again shakes her head " right now no.. I explained that this was a stop gap home and that we are on the last stretch so she needs to decide sooner rather then later.. "

Clarke slumped in her chair with a sigh " these poor kids" 

"Lexa had a lot of empathy for her siblings, I think the situation is bringing a lot of her own misfortunes to the front of her mind and it's something she needs to deal with first, Im confidant her Aunt and Uncle will support her and give her good advise, they have been in the same situation she's in now.. they are big on family takin care of family" Nia smiled sipping her hot drink .. 

" so for now, we just carry on as we are? Mr Jaha asked .

" for now" Nia nodded " oh Clarke um.. I need you to get in contact with Miss Woods, she wants to provide some financial support for the children" 

"Oh really?" Clarke asked surprised " that's good right? I mean it positive?" 

"It is but... let's not get our hopes up" 

Clarke nodded " so do we tell Aden and Ni?" 

"Not yet" Nia answered " I don't want Aden to have to worry about anything right now" 

"Agreed" the Jaha's both said .. 

Clarke took Lexa's details and decide she would contact her in a few days. She didn't want to overwhelm the women . 

 

"They cute though" Anya swooned " Niylah looks just like you , like you could pass her off as your own kid" 

"So because they're cute I should take them on?" Lexa said snapped . 

" that's not what I said" Anya argued " I just think you should think about it, weigh up the pros and cons" 

Lexa turned to her cousin " think about it?.. Anya I've been awake all night thinking about it, I think of nothing else for god sakes, I keep looking at them photos trying to work out what I would say if I met them .. looking at him wondering if he hates me after that bitch told him it's my fault he had nothing to eat that day .. looking at her" Lexa pointed to the small girl in the picture " seeing myself, knowing why she doesn't leave her brothers side? Wishing I had a brother to watch over me when I was alone in an apartment for days wondering why my mommy wasn't back yet.. I do nothing but look at them and feel guilty as hell because that bitch has ruined their childhood, his especially, he's had to grown up way to fast, be a father, a mother and a brother to that little girl, a protector" Lexa stopped talking fearing her emotions will defeat her .. 

Anya stood up to comfort her cousin " it's ok lex.. you are not to blame for what she did to those kids or yourself.. them kids do not hate you, they don't know you and I'm sure Aden knows exactly what his mother is like and probably doesn't believe a word that comes out of her mouth" 

"Anya cmon? You know I can't do this" 

"can't or won't? The dirty blonde asked "I've never had you down as someone to hide from your fears" 

It's not about hiding" Lexa argued " it's about knowing my limits and not wanting to fuck those kids up anymore then she already has" 

" doesn't mean you can't be there for them, even if it's just financially, you can still be their sister" 

Lexa shook her head " yeah I'll just meet up and be like "hey kids, I don't want you because you don't fit into my lifestyle .. I'm gonna hand you over to the state and you'll go into the system and probably more then likely be split up but hey how about I buy you some sneakers and a dress now and again so we cool, you both ok with that"?

 

" mockery isn't the product of a strong mind Alexandria" Anya teased knows using the girls full name will annoy her. 

"Whatever get to work before I dock your pay" 

Anya laughed "bitch please you don't even know how much you pay me" 

Lexa smiled shaking her head as Anya left her alone .. 

A few moments later her personal cell phone rang out .. 

"Lexa?" 

"Oh hello Miss Woods, my name is Clarke Griffin, I'm Aden and Niylah's assigned key worker, My colleague Mrs Queen has passed your details on to me" 

"Oh hi" Lexa swallowed "yes I asked her too, I understand that the children don't have much material wise and I wanted to provide them with anything they need" 

 

"That's very kind of you" Clarke smiled through the phone . 

" it's the least I can do, so how do I do that?" 

Clarke took a deep breath hoping she wasn't pushing her luck to much .. Miss Woods, I spend a lot of time with Aden and Niylah so if you have any questions I'm probably the best person to ask them too... we can meet for coffee if you want?" 

Lexa held her hand over the receiver end of the phone sighing knowing this thing wasn't going away.. 

"Miss Woods?" Came a voice through the phone.. "are you there?"  
The voice was soft yet had a slight gravel sound it it.. 

"Yes" Lexa answered " Im here, i have a lot on in the next few days, but uh.. I guess I could meet you at the weekend?" 

"That's perfect, well you have my number now so let me know when it's convenient for you" 

Lexa couldn't help but enjoy the sound of the voice on the other end of the phone, the women sounded soft and gentle, part of her was thankful that maybe her siblings had someone good in their lives " I'll do that, thank you " 

"No thank you" Clarke said " I'll await your call.. bye" 

"Bye" 

"Who was that? Anya asked 

" social worker " Lexa answered going back to her paper work " she wants to meet up, "

"Are you going too? " Anya asked curiously

" looks like it" Lexa shrugged " back to work" 

"Yes commander " Anya saluted laughing as she left Lexa alone. 

Lexa busied herself with business trying to rid herself of her thoughts .. she knew she had to make some life changing decisions sooner or later .. life changing decisions for who she wasn't so sure. 

..... 

 

"So how's school"? Clarke asked as she watched Aden and Niylah tuck into their ice creams.. Clarke liked to take the siblings out once a week so she could check in that everything was OK and if they had any worries they could discuss them with her away from the house.. 

"It's ok" Aden shrugged 

" I have a new friend" Niylah announces " her name is Ellie " 

"Yeah?" Clarke smiled " that's great Ni" 

Aden looked at Clarke shaking his head.

"Ni?" Clarke smiled " why don't you go get some napkins from the counter? It looks like we might need them," she winked .. once the girl moved off the table she turned to the boy. 

"What was that look for?" 

"You shouldn't encourage her to make friends" Aden sulked 

"Why not?" 

"Because" Aden snapped " we won't be around long, it's bad enough she's going to lose me without being sad about missing friends too" 

Clarke's heart ached as she heard his words, part of her job was to not get emotionally involved but who ever made that rule up was an idiot " you don't know that " 

"Yes I do.. I have ears Clarke" Aden said sternly " I hear the Jaha's talking about it, I know they don't keep kids for long at their house... Niylah will be adopted because she's still little, no one wants a teenager, and lets face it who's gonna want to adopt two kids?" 

Before Clarke could reassure the boy his sister returned " I have some" 

" good girl" Clarke smiled hating that Aden had no hope in his heart.. 

" can we go to the swings?" Niylah asked with a nervous smile.. 

"Sure" 

.... 

"Clarke?" Aden spoke as he and the blonde sat on the bench while Niylah rode the slide.

"Mmmm?" 

Will you promise me something?" He asked with a voice full of emotion " will you make sure that Ni gets good people to take her in? I can't stand the thought of anyone hurting her, or her being sad, like can you find a family with a mom and a dad, maybe some kids for her to play with?" 

Tears instantly filled the blonde's eyes and she had to swallow the lump in her throat " Aden?.. I need you to stay positive" 

"For what?" The boy snapped " that by some miracle we get to stay together? That Nia will find our sister and she'll take us in with open arms? I maybe twelve Clarke but I'm not stupid, I know how it works, Nia talks of this older sister but it means nothing, Angela obviously wasn't any good to her either because she's never been around, so say she's loaded? That means she's done ok for herself, so why would she want to have some kids she doesn't know hanging around?" 

Aden was right, he wasn't stupid and Clarke knew that, she knew she couldn't bullshit him so the only thing she could do was be honest With him .. "Ok listen to me.. I'm not giving up on you, I'm staying hopefully that things are gonna work out for the both of you but.... "she swallows " if .. if things don't go the way I'm hoping .. then I promise I will do my best for Ni.. and for you" 

Aden nodded knowing Clarke would do her best .. wanna push on the swings?" 

" why not" Clarke laughed ruffling the boys hair before running towards the play park..


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday morning ... Lexa was sat in one of the booths of a small coffee house, she preferred small family type ran shops rather then big chains like Starbucks.. she loved her coffee and had plans to bring her own spin to her town once she found the right establishment .. 

Her eyes drift to the window, watching as people went about their day, her attention landed on a small but curvy blonde trying to cross the road, her hair was sun kissed blonde, Lexa noticed how beautiful she was before she been have a good look at her.. finally the girl found an opening in the traffic and gently jogged across the road .. Lexa smiled as she watched her enter the coffee house .. the women's scanned the room before her eyes found the green orbs that were watching her.. quickly doing a double take around the room the blonde made her way over to Lexa ... Lexa began to shift in her seat suddenly feeling nervous... 

"Lexa woods?" The girl asked 

Lexa nodded 

"Clarke Griffin" the blonde smiled holding her hand out.. Lexa took a second before realising she was still staring.. 

"Oh hi" 

The beautiful blonde was her siblings key worker, the silky voice belonged to her, she was young, and defiantly the kind of girl Lexa would go for... 

"Thanks for meeting me" the blonde spoke " I know how busy you are" .. 

"May I take your order?" an older lady asked as she approached the booth. Lexa internally thanked her for giving her a moment to compose herself.. yes the women was beautiful and Lexa could spend all day just looking at her. But she was there for a reason and it wasn't a reason Lexa was happy with . 

"Oh yes please" Clarke smiled " I'll have a milky latte, no sugar" 

"Refill?" The women asked Lexa who in turn gave her a nod .. 

"This place is cute" Clarke said taking her coat off " I've never been here before" 

" it's good coffee" Lexa answered " So what is it you do Miss Griffin?" 

"I think we can drop the last names, please call me Clarke, if it's ok with me to call you Lexa?" 

Lexa nodded in agreement .. 

" Ok so basically I was called in when Aden and Ni, came into the care of the state, " Clarke began to explain. 

"Ni?" Lexa frowned 

"Niylah" Clarke smiled " she likes being called Ni.."

Their coffee arrived as Clarke continued " I took the lead on their case, it was my job to place them into a foster home, from there I look into their history, family, that kinda thing" 

"So it was you who found me?" 

Clarke nodded " kinda, I mean once Aden felt he could trust me he told me about how his mother said he had an older sister.. it took me awhile to find your birth records because I was looking under the name Taylor... once I located it, the rest was easy" 

Lexa nodded " so they trust you?" 

" it's a recent thing,Aden is very guarded, and very protective of Ni, she's never more then a few feet away from her, unless they're at school.... he does most things for her, they are quiet the duo" Clarke smiled 

" it's good they have each other" Lexa smiled " I didn't have that" 

Clarke nodded , she had read Lexa's files, the girl had it just as bad as her siblings maybe worse .." I know and I'm sorry about that, these are good kids Lexa"

" I'm sure they are" Lexa agreed " but that doesn't change the fact I'm really not the best person to raise them.. I had Indra and Gus who are good people, they raised me as their own and I learned from them how to be a semi decent human being, but I'm not them, I don't have the patience they do, I can't love like they do."

Clarke watched as Lexa struggled with her feelings, she may have done alright for herself and was lucky enough to have had her aunt and uncle but Clarke could see the scars of her past we're still just as raw .. 

" isn't love something that grows over time?" Clarke asked " I mean nobody loves instantly..." 

"I'm not capable Clarke" Lexa snapped " the sooner you people realise that the better we'll all be" 

Clarke was taken back by Lexa's coldness but understood, with a nod she picked up her coat " no one can force you to take your siblings on Lexa, but it's my job to do my best for them" 

"And do you really think I'm what's best for them?" Lexa asked with a stoic expression .. 

" I think them staying with family is what's best with them" Clarke answered 

Lexa threw some money on the table for the coffee's before standing " well if you think I'm what's best for those kids then your really in the wrong job" 

Clarke sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she lifted her chin .. Lexa's breath hitched at the sight.. Clarke really was a sight for sore eyes .. " please send me details of what they need and I'll sort it out" the brunette added as she left, leaving Clarke alone in the middle of the coffee shop. 

.... 

Lexa arrived at one of her gym's, she wasn't there to work, she was they to take out her Frustration on a punch bag .. 

"Wow what did that bag do to you?" Anya asked witnessing her cousin's aggressive work out .. 

"Why me?" Lexa moaned continuing to punch out " I mean why? What the fuck did I do to deserve this? She pops out kids, ruins their lives and they expect me to pick up jer shit" 

Anya took a hold of the bag so Lexa could attack it better " so the meeting didn't go well?" 

"Every time someone talks to me about this I end up feeling guilty, like it's my fault those kids are where they are.. and it will be my fault then they grow up without each other.. l don't have the right to play god with their lives .. 

Lexa was tiring, her punches becoming more sluggish " why can't I just say no, why can't my life go back to the way it was a few weeks ago?" 

" what happened?" Anya asked 

Lexa stopped punching placing her hand of her hips taking in dee breaths... I met with The social worker Clarke? Didn't help Shes really uattractive, not even in the " I wanna take you to bed" kinda way.. but in the " your the most beautiful thing I've ever seen marry me" kinda way" 

Anya laughed " oh really? " 

Lexa shook her head running her tongue across her bottom lip". She was telling me a little about the kids personalities, how good they are, how close they are, how Niylah is Aden's shadow, she said he does everything for her... then I felt guilty got shitty with her and walked out" 

"Ouch" Anya cringed " well you never we're good with beautiful women" she laughed causing Lexa to frown 

" I will punch you" 

"Yeah yeah " Anya teased " then I'll beat your ass... look.. just call up and apologise for being an asshole" 

" or I could just change my number, sell everything I own and move away" 

"You do that and I'll start calling you Angela," Anya warned " you're a Woods, we don't run from our problems. We deal with them as a family" 

"Why am I the only one in this family that thinks this is a crazy idea?" Lexa moaned 

" you're not the only one, your just the only one who won't even think about it, like you only thinking about the bad stuff.. " Anya shrugs " you're loaded so money wouldn't be a problem, Aden is twelves he's not a baby and he can help out with Niylah, there's no diapers or sleepless nights, you have all of us to carry the weight with you, Lincoln and Gus can be the father figures Aden needs, all you have to do is provide them with a place they can feel safe in" 

" oh like it's that easy, you make it sound like a walk in the park" 

Anya shook her head " it's not, and I know it's gonna be hard, you'll be responsible for two kids lives,they will rely on you, you'll have to do all the school mom stuff, feed them, cloth them, keep up with things like doctors,and dentist, you won't be able to party as much, no women back at your place "   
Yeah I get it" Lexa snapped stopping her cousin from continuing " sounds like work, and I don't take women home anyways" 

" yeah work" Anya agreed " but like I said, we'll all be by your side, helping you all the way" 

"You gonna babysit, whilst I party?" 

Anya laughed "fuck no, that's Indra and Gus' job, Im your wing man" 

Lexa rolled her eyes taking off her boxing gloves, " You think I should meet them?"

Anya shrugged leaving her cousin alone with her thoughts. 

Would it be so bad to meet them? Regardless if she takes them on they are still her siblings. Lexa shook her head and contributed to take out her frustration on the bag in front of her.... 

 

.....   
The next morning Lexa is sat at her desk checking emails when the name Clarke Griffin caught her eye.. 

Clakregriffin@gmailcom 

Good morning Miss Woods, I hope I find you well... I enclose the information you have asked for ... children's clothes and shoes sizes. A few schooling materials they need and some things that they are interested in .. 

If you would like to contact me to arrange collection that would be great or you can go through Mrs Queen.. what ever you feel more comfortable with .. can I just ask that you don't go over bored and remember that they are in a children's home with lots of other kids that don't have much... please keep it to "needs" rather then " wants" 

Thank you. 

C.Griffin 

 

"Just had to sneak that in there huh Miss Griffin" Lexa sighed to herself .

"What?" Anya asked from the other side of the room .. 

Lexa shook her head " The key worker for Angela's kids emailed me a list of stuff they need... sneaking in a little dig that they are in fact in a care home" she explained turning her screen for Anya to read.. 

" Ok not so subtly but still true, also not just Angies kids, they're your siblings " Anya stated earning herself a glare from her sister " so what are you gonna buy?"

Lexa shook her head "linc? She called out waiting for her brother to enter the room ..

"Yo" he entered puffing out his chest "wassup" 

Lexa pushed the button to start the printer as slide her credit card across the table... I need you to take that.. and your girlfriend and go shopping for me" she smiled holding out the newly printed email Clarke had sent her .. 

"What" Lincoln frowned looking Down at the piece of paper " you want me and Octavia to shop for your kids brother and sister"?

"Well yeah" Lexa smirked " you're a big kid so you know what teenage kids like to wear, your girlfriend will know what looks ok on s five year old, so go" 

Anya rolled her eyes looking at her brother 

"No way" Lincoln said " I run your business' Im not your personal assistant" 

" lll pay you" Lexa offered 

"Nope" Lincoln stood firm " your siblings you do it" 

"What happened to your family is my family?" Lexa argued 

" well you keep reminding us all that they are Angela's kids so? The dark skinned hunk shrugged 

Lexa looked over at Anya " nope no way" Anya said before Lexa even had a chance to ask " you offered to cater for those kids so you can go shopping for them" 

Lexa fumed snatching the email out of her brothers hands " fine I will," she snapped standing out of her chair " oh and so you know I hate you both" 

 

"Have fun" Anya called out as Lexa stormed out of the office .

Lincoln laughed turning to his sister " what do you think of all this?" 

Tapping her pen to her lip Anya shrugged " honestly? I think she's dismissing it all to quickly, I mean I know it would be life changing for her, but it will be for all of us, she Won't ever have to do it alone, and I know that I'm thankful as fuck to your mom and dad for giving me a home, who knows where I or Lexa would be now" 

Lincoln nodded " I think having some new life around the house would be great, I'm will to be as hands on as lex needs, mom and dad would be there to help as well" 

" youre right, mom and dad miss the noise around the house I know they do, it would be like having grandkids" the blonde laughed .

Lincoln laughed too " yeah maybe then they won't hassle us to reproduce any time soon" 

"Amen brother" Anya said with a high five 

... 

Lexa sat in her car staring out of the window, she had no clue where to shop for these kids, her taste was expensive and she would just head into a store and pick things up without even looking at the price tag, but Clarke warned her to shop sensibly.. 

"Ok lex, where would a mom type person shop for her kids?" She said to herself tapping her hand on the steering wheel.. " for fucks sake " she groaned after a few minutes of thinking .. she hated Lincoln and Anya for making her do this, and she hated herself even more for not offering to just hand over a cheque to child services... 

A light bulb went off in her Head and she pulled her phone out of her bag , scrolling down before she pressed the call button .. 

 

" Clarke Griffin"

There was that silky voice again .. hearing it was now different for Lexa because she had a face to go with it ..

"Uh hi.. uh hello umm, Miss Griffin" the brunette stuttered " this is uh.. Um Lexa woods" 

"Oh hi Miss Woods " 

"Hi.." Lexa said again slapping her hand over her forehead for repeating herself " I um .. I'm sorry to disrupted your day I imagine your very busy, it's just well Ive received your email and I'm a little stuck" 

"Stuck" Clarke smiled drumming her finger so n her desk " how so?" 

Lexa shifted in her seat feeling nervous " well uh if I'm honest I have no clue where or what to to buy, I don't know why I didn't realise this sooner, so if I could just send you cheque " 

"Uh Miss Woods" Clarke interrupted " as good of you as it is of offer financial support to Aden and Niylah, unfortunately we can't accept payment of any kind" 

"Shit" Lexa whispered to herself " So what do you expect me to do?" 

Clarke heard the women's frustration " well I. Any advise you on what to do, however I can offer to help you" 

Lexa shot up in her seat " help me? How?"

"Well my afternoon is free" Clarke explained " I don't have as much paper work as I normally do, so I could meet up with you and help you " 

" you would do that?" Lexa asked causing Clarke to laugh.

" well it's kind of my job, anything that involves Aden and Niylah that is " 

Lexa nodded " I would appreciate that"

Clarke arranged a time and a place to meet Lexa before heading into Nia Queens office.. 

"Hey Nia" she smiled " you don't need me for a few hours do you?"

Nia was engrossed in her paper work " not that I know of sweetie why?" 

"I'm meeting Lexa woods" 

Nia's head shot up " really?" 

"Mmmm" Clarke nodded " she wants some help shopping for the kids so I offered" 

" good girl" Nia winked " hopefully she might open up to you and the prospect of meeting Aden and Niylah" 

Clarke shrugged " she's tough like you said, so let's not get our hopes up huh?" 

" that fact she's reached out to you is a good step" Nia smiled .

"That is it" Clarke winked " see you later" 

 

.... 

Clarke took Lexa to a few stores she knew that the Jaha's used when kids would come to them with nothing but the clothes on their backs... "so Aden is a size seven shoe" she stated browsing the racks in front of her.. 

Lexa wasn't impressed with the selection " uh Clarke, I don't mean to be a snob here but no kid is gonna want to wear those sneakers "

Clarke smiled " it's about need not want remember" 

" I don't care" Lexa shrugged " I may not be that warm to the idea of having siblings but no kid brother of mine is gonna be seen dead in those" she pointed to a plain black pair of sneakers with a reflective strip on them , can't we just go to the Nike store?" 

Clarke tried to hide the smile that threatened to creep across her face by biting her lip " we need to remember there are other kids in that house Lexa, kids who don't ha.... 

"Have nothing" Lexa said finishing the blondes sentence " I know, I know, so how many kids are there?" 

" at the house?" Clarke frowned earning a nodded from the brunette " uh seven maybe eight " 

Ok" Lexa nodded " so we go to the Nike store I buy Aden some sneakers that won't get him beat up at school and you call who ever you need to and find out what size the other kids are and they all get a pair" 

Clarke raised her eyebrows in shock " you want to buy all the kids a pair of sneakers?" 

"I want to provide for Aden and Niylah like I said I would and those" Lexa pointed to the cheap sneakers behind Clarke" are not providing, so if I have to get all the kids a pair so he can have something decent on his feet then so be it" 

Clarke was impressed and made a call to Nia who in turn checked in with the Jaha's who agreed .. " ok so Nia is going to shoot me a text with the age and sex of each of the kids.. there's seven of them staying at the house" 

Lexa nodded and continued down the street toward the Nike store .. 

" do you have any questions about them?" Clarke asked as she watched Lexa browse the sneakers .. 

"Like what?" 

" I don't know," Clarke shrugged " anything" 

Lexa wasn't stupid she knew this was part of Clarke's plan when she offered to help .. " you think Aden prefers black or blue?" 

Clarke took that wax a no " Black probably" 

Picking up the latest Air Jordan's Lexa checked the size " you think they have these in a seven " 

Clarke looked the sneaked over " Lexa these are over a hundred dollars" 

Lexa don't seem fazed and just shrugged the blonde off " so theres another kid Aden's age there right? Maybe we can get a blue pair too, but let Aden chose which ones he wants... does he need some pants? Hoodies? "

"Lexa" Clarke said firmly " I get you want to do this but a hundred dollars is a lot of money for a pair of sneakers" 

Lexa turned to the social worker " you gave me a list of what they need, I'm honouring that list, why does it matter what the cost is?" 

" Aden isn't stupid Lexa, I'm sure he's well aware of the price of air Jordan's and he will ask where they come from " 

"All the kids are getting a pair, so why would he?" 

" and what about the rest of the stuff?" Clarke asked pointing to the bags in Lexa's hand " Niylahs new clothes, her new shoes, his new school bag? And now top of the range sneakers? Not all the kids have that coming their way" 

" I don't know Clarke isn't that your job to make something up" Lexa sulked "tell him it's from the government " 

Clarke knew Lexa was getting annoyed and didn't want to ruin the day " ok fine, get the sneakers but no more over expensive stuff ok?" 

After an hour of shopping Lexa was tiring as was Clarke. Placing the gifts in Clarke's trunk Lexa turnsto the blonde "shell we grab lunch"?

" why?" 

"Because I'm hungry" Lexa frowned

"No" Clarke shook her head " I mean why would you want to have lunch with me? I mean you wanted to buy the children some things, you've done that, you've played your part" 

Lexa rolled her eyes " its lunch Clarke, Maybe I just want to say thank you for taking time out of your day to help me"

Clarke nodded " ok on one condition?"

Lexa looked at the blonde allowing her to continue .

" you ask me some questions about the kids" 

Lexa rolled her eyes with a tut " well I was planning on doing that anyways " 

Clarke watched as Lexa strolled off, where they were heading she didn't know.. 

Turns out Lexa's taste in restaurants weren't as expensive as her taste in foot wear, Clarke found herself say in a Chinese style restaurant where she orders a small platter of sushi as did Lexa... " so this is a nice place" 

" you can see them cooking your food, I prefer it that way" Lexa answers popping a small piece of sushi in her mouth .. 

Clarke smiled shaking her head .. 

"What?" 

"Nothing" Clarke smiled " it's just that well.. Aden is blunt, kinda straight to the point like you " 

"Yeah?" Lexa smiled 

"Mmm" Clarke nodded fiddling with the chopsticks she's holding " like he can smell bullshit from a mile away, nothing gets past him" 

Lexa nodded " sounds like a smart kid" 

"He is, not just Academic smart," the blonde explained " but life smart, he's way older then his year" 

"Well he would have to be" Lexa said " it's not like he's had a chance to be a kid" 

" it's not to late" Clarke said carefully 

Closing her eyes Lexa took a deep breath " Clarke.. I would probably do more damage then good" 

"You don't know that" Clarke argued " you don't how things would be, and I'm not trying to guilt trip you here, I'm just saying that you just don't know, I mean why don't you want to meet them?"

" you wouldn't understand" Lexa sighed sadly 

"Try me" Clarke smile softly .. she took Lexa's breath away, she really is beautiful .. 

" when I was a kid living with Angela, I use to pretend I had a little sister, I named her Rosie..." Lexa began to open up " when I was left alone i use to be so scared, ever noise, every car that drove past, people knocking the door all hours of the night? As much as I hated her .. I use to wish she would just come back... but she never did.. not for days at a time.. so " Lexa sighed " I made up Rosie , after that I wasn't scared anymore.. I had Rosie for company, when I heard about Aden and Niylah part of me was angry that she didn't have a kid when I was little, someone I could be close with, someone that was there with me..   
the other part of me was angry because those two kids had to go through the same shit I did, all because that women is a selfish bitch , if I'm honest I'm surprised Aden made it twelve years with her" 

" I'm sorry you had to go through that" Clarke said gently placing her hand over Lexa's " and I'm sorry the kids had to too, but I can't help but think surely that would bring you closer to them?" 

Lexa pulled her hand Away " no Clarke it makes it real, like they're real, their struggle is real, what happened to them and me was real... seeing them will change everything, They won't just be named and photos anymore" 

" Lexa.. they are real, their stuffed is real, just like yours was," 

Lexa stayed quiet for a while, her meal completely forgot about .. " you know I keep asking myself, if I had agreed to give her money all them years ago when she asked me... if I had said yes and met up with her, would she had told me about them?"

 

"Maybe? Maybe not" Clarke answered " have you thought about what you would of done if she had ?" 

Lexa laughed a little " I probably would have slapped the shit out of her and took them away" 

Clarke smiled biting her lip .. 

Lexa wished she wouldn't... 

" so what you're saying is on instinct you would have took them away from her?" 

"Yeah, then shit myself for what I did after" Lexa joked finally remembering she had food in front of her .. " anyways you keep saying about me meeting them? What if they don't want to meet me? I mean Aden thinks I don't care, he thinks I'm the reason he and niylah went hungry" 

Clarke shook her head " no he doesn't, he knows you had the sand life he did.. he blames no one but your mother" 

" don't call her that" Lexa snapped letting Clarke know she was serous.. 

" Sorry" Clarke apologised picking at her food " so this has been fun, but I'm have to head back to the office..." 

Lexa nodded " oh ok .. uh when do the kids get their new stuff?" 

" ummm maybe the weekend, I'm not due to see them till then" the blonde explained 

"What?" Lexa frowned. " you don't see them everyday?" 

"No" Clarke shook her head " I have other cases too" 

"What so they just stay at the care home on their own?" Lexa panicked 

"No they're with the Jaha's.. who are a really good foster couple, they're older, and they're kind and caring and they are great with the kids" Clarke said enthusiastically " your siblings are in good hands Lexa" 

Lexa nodded " how much can I offer them to keep the kids?" She asked half joking 

" money doesn't buy everything Lexa" Clarke said unimpressed .. " I have to go" she added standing up ..

" I was kidding you know" Lexa said with a small chuckle as she grabbed the blondes wrist .. " thanks for today" 

Clarke's breath caught in her throat, the warmth she felt radiate up her arm at Lexa's touch was electric .. " your uh... " she swallowed " your welcome" 

 

Spending the day with Clarke had seriously gave Lexa food for thought ... 

 

.......   
Two days later Lexa is hard at work, trying to find new premises for her new venture .. "why is it so hard to find a fucking decent building in the town?" She moaned more so to herself then her brother .. 

"No luck" Lincoln asked ..   
" nope the last place I looked at needs knocking down and the one Anya set up for me isn't even empty.. I'm seriously done with this" .. 

" its will come" Lincoln smiled looking down at Lexa's phone as it rang .. " oooooh Clarke's calling" he teased.. after Lexa had told him and Anya about their shopping day they have teased the brunette no end .. 

"Go away " Lexa said flipping her brother off as she answered the phone .. 

"Woods?" 

"Lexa?" 

Lexa instantly sensed something in the blondes voice, the silky tone was gone and something like sadness or nerves replaced it ..   
"Clarke,? Is everything ok?" 

" uh Lexa is it possible that you could come to the office? Or that we could meet?" 

Lexa began to feel a sense of dread inside her stomach " what is it Clarke? What's wrong? Has something happened?" 

" Lexa it's really important that I see you face to face" Clarke said 

" just tell me" 

"Please Lexa" 

"Clarke" Lexa snapped " just tell me what the fuck is wrong? .. I'm not coming to no office and I don't have time to meet up with you so just tell me now" 

The line went quiet before Clarke cleared her throat .. " Lexa, Angela Taylor's been found" 

" oh good.. tell her from me what an asshole she is and I hope to God she's charged with child abuse and she spends the rest of her life in jail.." Lexa rambled " of and tell her I said she's a piece of shit" 

"Lexa?... I'm sorry to be the one To tell you this but... Angela was found dead last night in Washington " 

Lexa hears the words but they meant nothing to her.. it was like she had told her the guy who lives down the street had died ... part of Her wanted to feel some kind of emotion... but all that played in her mind was how yet again that women's doesn't have to face up to what she's done... " Thank you Clarke.. I appreciate you callin"

" I just want you to know that Aden and Niylah don't know yet, we thought we would ask you how you would want to go about it?" 

Lexa's mind went straight to Niylah .. she knew Aden was clued up on their mother like she was ... but Niylah was so little.. she probably just wanted her mommy to come and get her like Lexa had all those years ago .. " I'll tell them" 

"You?" Clarke asked really confused " but you said.. " 

"I'll tell them Clarke" Lexa said again this time more firmly " give me a day or two to talk to my family and I'll call you" 

 

... 

 

"I know what your saying Anya but we cant force Lexa into doing something she's not ready for" Gus said firmly as he listen to Anya taking about Lexa's situation. 

Anya had stopped by her childhood home for some much needed home cooked food.. " I know" Anya nodded " all I saying is that if it were me I would want to know my brother and sister" 

"But that's you Honey" Indra said taking a seat next to the dirty blonde " same as it was us who took you and Lexa on, we are all different people, you have to remember Lexa didn't have an easy start, you remember what she was like when she first came here don't you? .. the way she would sit alone all the time, the way she hardly slept, knowing her mother has gone on and had more children probably pains her, especially because they had to endure the same life she had too" 

" that's what i don't get mom" Anya sighed tucking into her soup " she knows what it's like, she knows exactly what those kids have gone through... I just thought that would make her want to change the outcome, like you and dad did her" 

Gus kissed his adopted daughters head " we have to give her time, let her battle with her own thoughts and feelings and whatever she decides we have to support her .. 

 

As Anya was about to protest the door behind her opened and Lexa stepped inside .. 

" Angela's dead, I'm going to meet Aden and Niylah and you're all coming with me"


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait what?" Anya chocked " what do you mean Angela is dead?" 

Lexa took a seat next to her Aunt " Clarke called me, she said Angela was found dead in Washington" 

Gus placed his hand over his nieces " are you ok?" He said gently 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lexa asked simply.

"Lex? She was still your mom" Anya stated " you can be upset you know?" 

" Anya I didn't even know the women, how can I grieve a stranger" 

"Doesn't matter honey" Indra added " Anya is right, she's still your mother" 

"No she's not" Lexa snapped instantly feeling bad for shouting at her Aunt " look what matters now is that Aden and Niylah need to be told and I told Clarke that I would do it, so she's going to arrange for me to meet them and I want you all there,..Lincoln too,... regardless of how I feel about that women she was still part of their lives, I would imagine Aden shield Niylah away from as much of her shit as he could, so she's probably still missing her mom, I think the least I can do for them is to meet them" 

"I think that's a great idea" Gus smiled his hand still on Lexa's " and you're right about Niylah, I remember when you were small you use to ask for Angela sometimes too" 

"Thank god that changed" Lexa said standing up " I told Clarke to give me some time to talk to you guys and then we can arrange a day.... any Preferences?" 

"When ever is good for you is good for us" Anya smiled " right?" 

Gus and Indra nodded in unison "when you ready," 

Lexa nodded at her Aunt " this doesn't mean I'm taking them" she said firmly " it just means that I'm not as heartless as that bitch was" 

"Ok" Gus nodded, he knew Lexa best, he could tell somewhere deep inside the death of her mother had effected her... maybe she's to stubborn to feel sad about it, but somewhere inside she felt it.. 

 

...... 

"Ok so Lexa has agreed to meet the kids" Clarke smiled at Nia "she has requested we don't tell them about their mother yet, she said she wanted to do it" 

" really?" Nia frowned " that surprises me" 

" why?" Clarke asked .

" I don't know" Nia shrugged " it's just she seemed so adamant she wanted nothing to do with the kids" 

" well maybe she's had time to think" 

Nia smiled " mmmm or maybe a certain blonde had something to do with it?" 

Clarke blushed " oh shut up" 

"What?" Nia laughed " don't tell me you haven't noticed that she is in fact a very beautiful young lady Clarke?" 

"Don't even" Clarke laughed 

" what?.. its been a while for you" Nia stated " she's gay, your bi, she's single, so are you,"

"I'm also her siblings key worker" Clarke said " and I think that would be really unprofessional" 

Nia laughed " its not in the guild lines, and I noticed you didn't say no?" 

Clarke blushed again " you're terrible, you know that? Yes ok.. Lexa is stunning, and yes I find her attractive, but in case you've forgotten I'm the women who's trying to get her to change her whole life and take on two kids she doesn't even know" 

"So you could say you're trying to turn her world upside down?" Nia teased 

"I'm leaving" Clarke said shaking her head " I will let you know when Miss Woods wants her meeting" 

" Miss Woods all of a sudden huh?"

Clarke flipped her boss off as she left the office, her and Nia had a good working relationship and although Nia was old enough to be Clarke's mother, they were good friends...

... 

 

"So does Friday work for you?" Lexa ask Lincoln as he lifted weights. 

" yeah sure, I mean what ever you need is fine with me" 

Lexa smiled.. Lincoln may be her cousin by blood but in her heart he was her brother, she loved how close she was to him and Anya, they were the siblings she never had, the ones she craved as a small girl... family.. that's what they were, and no matter how scared she was about the changes that are about to plague her life, she knew she had to do what's right for Aden and Niylah, just like she would for Anya and Lincoln . 

"So you're the only one who hasn't mentioned Angela's death" 

Lincoln shrugged " I don't want to push you, I know if you want to talk about it you will, and you know I'm here if you want too" 

 

"Thanks Linc" 

"That's what big brothers are for " he grinned looking in the mirror flexing his muscles " hey! how good do I look right now?" 

Lexa rolled her eyes " you're still ugly" 

" ha .. you wish lex, you wish" .... 

..... 

 

Nia stood at Clarke's office door listening in on her phone conversation .. 

"No that's fine with me Miss Woods.... Friday after school so we're looking at maybe four pm.... awesome, ok so I'll meet with you and your family on Wednesday and go through what will happen.... you have no need to be worried, I'll be there.. ok see you Wednesday? .. bye" 

Clarke ended the call with a smile noticing Nia at the door with a grin on her face .. 

" what?" The blonde blushed .. 

"So you're meet with lexxxxxa" 

Clarke rolled her eyes " yes Nia I am.. as well as her family, at her Uncles house where I will take them through what's gonna happen on Friday.. like I do with all the families I work with " 

"If you say so" Nia smirked " so you have your weekly meet up with the Taylor kids, are you going to tell them about Lexa?"

"Well I don't want to say anything yet incase she changes her mind, I mean with their mom dying, emotions are high... so... I thought maybe if I see where her heads at on Wednesday first and if all is well I'll take them out Thursday and explain " 

"Good idea" Nia winked leaving Clarke alone.. she found it odd that Lexa never asked how her mother died, or when.. she didn't ask anything in fact, Clare understood the brunette despised the women,and knew she wanted nothing to do with her... yet she still couldn't understand how Curiosity didn't get the better of the girl .. 

Still Wednesday would be the day she hoped things would start to look up for the Taylor children . 

 

..... 

Lexa found herself day dreaming a lot since she had found out about her birth giver's death. As much as she didn't want to think about it, it somehow became all she could think about ... hating herself for it she wondered if her mother died alone? Was she sick? Did she overdose? Why did she go back to Washington? Did she know child services would find her? Was she hoping Lexa would take on her siblings? If so why didn't she just dump them on Indra and Gus' doorstep? She knew where they resided .. Lexa shook her head trying to rid her mind of those thoughts, why should she care? Or even give that women a second of her time after what she's done? 

Lexa knew one thing for sure and that's that she would never shed a tear over that women, dead or not. 

....... 

 

"Mr Woods?" Clarke asked as she stood slightly shocked at the tattooed faced man who opened the door . 

"Yes, you must be Miss Griffin" Gus said with a huge smile holding his hand out.. which Clarke took," please call me Gus" 

Clarke firmly shook the man's hand returning the smile " it's nice to meet you Gus, please call me Clarke" 

Gus nodded opening the door wider " please come on in .. Lexa is here just yet but I promise you she will be, her sister Anya is with her " 

"That's fine, I'm a little early anyways" Clarke said waving off his explanation . 

"This is my wife Indra" 

"Hello Miss Griffin" Indra smiled taking the blondes hand in hers " it's lovely to meet you, welcome to our home, maybe I get you some refreshments?" 

" it's nice to meet you too, and a coffee would be amazing" 

Gus ushered Clarke to the kitchen table, thinking it be easier for them to call sit around.  
"So how are the kids? Lexa explained that Angela had passed away?" Gus spoke taking a seat next to Clarke.. 

"Well they don't know yet" Clarke answered " I'm not sure how they will react if I'm honest, Aden is a lot like Lexa, he holds everything in and concentrate on looking after Niylah" 

"And Niylah?" Indra asked placing a beautifully made coffee cup with what looked like a professionally made coffee inside " thank you " Clarke smiled before she answered ... "so with Niylah she pretty much just looks to Aden for answers, she calls out for her mom in her sleep now and again and has asked when she's coming back, so I think she'll be affected by the news" 

" Poor kids" Gus muttered stroking his beard " Lexa was the same, in some way she was way older then her eight years but in others she was so small.. she would ask when her mom was coming back? As time went on she began to resent her, by the time she was eleven you couldn't even mention her name" 

Clarke nodded " well from what I've read none of Angela's kids have had an easy life, sadly and I know it's her fault but neither did she, she was a very troubled women, Aden said when she was clean she was a good mom" 

" it's just so sad that addiction can ruin so many people's lives ... I think part of Lexa wants to run from the kids because seeing them will open up thoughts and feelings she's hidden so well for so long" Indra sighs.. 

Clarke's heart went out to the brunette, but she was thankful Lexa had such loving family members like her Aunt and uncle to support her when she need it most .. " Angela died of a heroin overdose" 

"I thought as much" Gus nodded " my brother Titus, he died of one too.. it's his fault Angela got into drugs in the first place... she was such a lovely girl and he ruined her" 

Before Clarke could speak the front door opened .. 

" but did you die?" Came a voice.. 

" almost, I mean how the hell gave you a drivers license in the first place? Better still who did you sleep with to get one?" 

Clarke smiled at the voice waiting for the people they belonged to. to come into view .. 

" hey" Anya smiled " are we late?" She asked checking her watch " Lexa are we late?" 

No.. no .. no" Clarke reassured her " I'm a little early... I'm Clarke," she offered holding her hand out for Anya to shake .. 

" wow... hi Clarke, I'm Anya, the sister, the better looking sister that is" she grinned still holding Clarke's hand .. 

Lexa rolled her eyes shoving her sister in the back " she's also the idiot of the family." 

Clarke laughed " it's nice to see you again Lexa." 

"I bet Lexa feels the same " Anya teased under her breath just loud enough for Lexa to hear .. 

"Shell we"?

Lexa nodded taking a seat opposite the blonde, trying her best to ignore the shit eating grin on Anya's face ... Anya was impressed with Clarke's beauty, she understood why Lexa was smitten and knowing the brunette had a crush on the blonde just made it even more fun for her .. 

 

" Clarke I must say you look a little young to be a social worker" Anya smiled 

Lexa narrowed her eyes at her sitter to warn her not to act up ... 

" I'm twenty six " Clarke relied .. 

" twenty six? Wow you don't look it, does she Lexa? Anya asked with a smirk.. 

" let's just stick to why we're here" 

Clarke nodded " ok so I haven't told the kids we've found you yet.. or that you want to meet them... I just thought that we could all sit down and talk through what kinda takes place in these kinda situations, Lexa I know you're nervous and I know you have your reservation, so we'll just take it easy... " 

Lexa could listen to Clarke talk all day, the tone of her voice really was mesmerising, smooth yet husky at the same time... she pouted her lips a lot while she scanned her paper work which Lexa thought was cute... not that Lexa would admit it... she could feel Anya's eyes on her and there was no way she was going to give her sister something to tease her with ... 

 

"So what you mean by that is.. you haven't told them in case I chicken out" 

Clarke's head shot up, her eyes meeting green orbs " no.. that's not what I said, I just know in these situation people can change their minds " 

" look I said I'll meet with them and I will.. just tell me how it works" 

"Lexa" Indra warned " watch your tone" 

Lexa rolled her eyes " just explain please" 

Clarke sat back in her chair, Lexa was a complex chapter, her temper was visible and she became annoyed very easily. " Ok well you'll come to the centre half an hour before the kids arrive, that way it gives you time to adjust to the surroundings , some people find the whole meeting rooms a little daunting... they'll be a chaperone with you at all times... for your sake as well as the kids" 

" chaperone?" Lexa frowned " you mean you right?" 

" no " Clarke shook her head " I'll be the one who brings the kids" 

"No" Lexa said shaking her head " I don't want anyone else there... I'm use to you Clarke, I'm not having some stranger sat there judging me" 

" Lexa I can assure you they won't be judging anymore" Clarke promised 

"No" Lexa said firmly " it's either you .. or no one" 

Clarke sat silent for a few moments " ok" she said with a nod... " I'll sort it" 

" Good" Lexa nodded 

"So the kids come then what?" Anya asked " I mean how do we speak to them? What do we say? What shouldn't we say?" 

Clarke nodded " ok well.. I would say everything has to be slow.. Niylah is Very dependant on Aden so I'm guessing she won't leave his side.. she may need some coaxing, try to talk about things they like" .. Clarke laid out some paper on the table .. "here are some stuff that interest them... Niylah likes the Lion king and Pocohontas, she's a Disney fan.. she had a stuffed rabbit that she goes no where without.. it has to be washed and dried while she sleeps... she is very shy and when we first met she would only talk to me through Aden.. I'd ask her things and she would whisper to Aden .." 

" what's she like with you now?" Lexa asked out of Curiosity.. 

Clarke laughed "well she's quite the chatterbox once she's comfortable.. she still looks to Aden for answers but mostly we get on great" 

"You think this ones gonna scare the shit out of them!?" Anya joked pointing to Gus.. 

Laughter erupted around the table .. 

"Hey" Gus sulked .. 

" maybe, but I'm sure you can win them around" Clarke winked .. " the main thing is we keep it light.. Lexa I don't think this meeting is the place to tell the kids about their mother.. also Nia and I think it would be best to tell them separately.. I think Niylah will need Aden and he will use that as a way to not deal with his own thoughts and feelings.." 

Lexa nodded in agreement " so I have a question?... what if it doesn't go well? I mean what if they don't like me? Or I don't like them?" 

Anya laughed " why would you like them? They're kids" 

"So?" Lexa shrugged 

"Lexa" Indra said softly " don't worry about the what ifs ok?.. you don't have to worry about finding things to talk about or knowing what to say... you'll have us all with you to that the heat off.. it's going to be fine" 

"Yeah and Clarke will be there" Anya grinned gaining a stern "don't fuck with me" look... 

" Friday it is then" 

Clarke nodded with a smile standing to gather her things " so I'll head back to the office and get this all set up"

"I'll walk you out" Lexa offered offering. Lake to head out first ... Clarke said her goodbyes to the woods family and headed out .. Lexa followed not before shoving Anya in the shoulder .. 

"What was that about?" Gus laughed 

"Lexa has a crush on Clarke" 

Indra giggled " so you tease her? Gees you kids never grow up" 

"Why would we" Anya laughed ... 

.... 

"You ok?" Clarke asked as Lexa stood with her arms folded and her head looking at the pavement ..

I don't know" Lexa said honestly " I just know that I owe it to them" 

" are you sure you want me to tell them?"

Lexa looked out into the street, watching the cars go by.. " I'm not sure about anything anymore.. she's gone and we'll never get the answers to any questions we ever had" 

" you haven't mention Angela since I told you she died " Clarke said gently 

"Why would I?" Lexa said " it's not like it effects me " 

" are you not Curious to know how or when?" 

"Clarke,... she died the day she left me to fend for myself in my eyes... how she died is pretty obvious so why would I ask? All she's done is cause pain to myself and those kids... the one good thing she ever did was die, at least she's not inflicting any more pain on any more poor innocent people "

"You don't mean that" 

Lexa turned to the blonde " actually I do... tell Aden and Niylah that I'll be there Friday.. I won't be changing my mind" 

"Ok" Clarke smiled opening her at door " I'll be there with you every step of the way" 

" thank you" Lexa swallowed feeling a little flutter in her gut " it was good to see you Clarke " 

Feeling the heat rise up her neck Clarke nodded " you too Lexa, see your soon" 

Lexa watched as Clarke pulled off the drive way.. giving her a small wave as she headed back to her office... Lexa liked Clarke. She really liked Clarke and she was thankful her siblings had her in their lives ... Friday was going to be a big deal for Lexa.. and she was scared and nervous and worried all at the same time... she was however also looking forward to seeing a certain blonde again ..


	5. Chapter 5

"So what's this all in aid of?" Aden asked as he, Niylah and Clarke sat in a small cafe with a muffin and a hot chocolate. 

"Most kids would be happy about having a treat" Clarke laughed " right Ni?" She winked at the small girl who was attacking her muffin ..

"I am" Niylah grinned 

" it's not treat day" Aden said simply " so what's going on?" 

Clarke cleared her throat ready to explain " Ok so remember when we first met you told me you think you had an older sister?" 

Aden nodded " so?"

"Well it was true, you do, her names Alexandria but she calls herself Lexa" 

"Thats a nice name " Niylah said looking at her brother .

" it is " Clarke winked " anyways I've meet with her and she and her family would like to meet with you guys" 

"Took her long enough" Aden stated " I mean it's been weeks since you found her" 

Clarke frowned heavily looking all kinds of confused .. 

" well you did didn't you?... Aden asked " I'm not stupid Clarke, I heard the jaha's talking"

Sighing heavily Clarke forced a smile " we must remember walls have ears then huh"? 

Aden shrugged sipping his drink. 

"She didn't know about you guys Aden, it was a huge shock to her " Clarke explained " she needed time to get her head around things" 

"Does she know where mommy is?" The small girl asked 

"No" Aden said before Clarke could answer " no one does" 

Clarke's heart went out to Niylah and she hated that she knew their mother would never come back because she was no longer her.. she dread the day they find out .. " Lexa is your sister Aden and i think it would be good for you all to meet " 

" what good will it do?.. is she going to help us? Take us in.. stop us being.."before Aden finished he looked down at his little sister " separated" he mouthed so not to upset the small girl ... 

" all I know right now is that she wants to meet you... do you want to know a little about her?" Clarke asked 

Niylah nodded whilst Aden just sat silent .. 

" Ok well she's twenty five, she lives in a nice apartment here in LA, she was placed with her father's brother and his wife when she was eight.. she has a cousin called Lincoln and adoptive cousin called Anya... and Niylah? She looks just like you" 

"She does?" 

"Mmmmm" Clarke smiled " she has the same colour eyes as you and the same long hair, she wears braids in her hair too" 

" so mhow did she end up in care?" Aden asked 

Clarke wanted to be as honest as possibly with the kids so she told him the truth " it pretty much went the same for her and it did you guys, she was left alone for days on end.. she stole from stores to.. to feed herself," 

" you said she went to her uncle? So where's her father?" 

"He died before she was born" Clarke answered 

" Angela said she was loaded and wouldn't help us" 

"Not true.. I mean yes she has done well for herself, she owns some bars and a gym and she's looking to open up a coffee shop" the blonde explained " and yes she remembers Angela calling for money but she never mentioned you guys, Lexa would never have left you both with nothing .. she's even brought you some things, sneakers, clothes some school stuff that kinda thing... and so the other kids at the Jaha's don't feel left out she even got them something too" 

" that's kind of her" Niylah smiled .

" I think so " Clarke agreed " it's in the trunk of my car so we'll get them out when we get back .. so do you have any questions? Or are you worried about anything?"

" who will be there?" Niylah asked nervously 

" well Lexa.. and like I said her family want to be there too, so you'll meet them .. I will just say that her uncle Gus is a very big man and he has tattoos on his face so you might find him a little scary.. but I promise you he's a big friendly giant .. and he's very sweet.. I'll be there the whole time so you're not alone with people you don't know .. Nia will also be around.. and anytime it's to much or you want to leave we can ok?"

"Ok" Niylah smiled " I'll be brave" 

"That's my girl" Clarke winked " Aden?"

"Whatever" the red headed boy shrugged ... 

... 

Once Clarke handed out Lexa's gifts and left Aden opened the box to the sneakers.. he knew they were the latest design and knew how expensive they were.. he didn't want to admit it but he liked them.. as well as his new school bag... Niylah was over the mood with her new clothes and couldn't wait to tell her new friend Ellie all about them.. 

" will our new sister take us home with her?" Niylah asked as she cuddled up to Aden whist they led in bed watching tv .. 

" I don't know Ni " he answered honestly " I don't know what's gonna happen, she doesn't know us and we don't know her" 

"we didn't know the Jaha's but we do now" 

Aden smiled " I know but that's a little different, it's the Jaha's job to take kids in, Lexa doesn't have to do that "

"But if she does we won't be separated right"? Niyah asked hopeful .

" that won't ever happen Ni " Aden declared " I promise you" and he meant it .. he had already decided that if he and Niylah were still at the Jaha's when their six months were up he would take Niylah and run.. he took care of he once before he could so it again . 

 

Clarke -- Hi Lexa.. Friday is a go and the kids appreciated your gifts .. x 

.... 

Friday morning.. 

Lexa hadn't slept a wink, she tossed and turned all night, her mind constantly running through what might happen at the up and coming meeting .. she wasn't usually a nervous person but this morning she had visited the bathroom on more then one occasion .. her breakfast came up and soon as it went down .. her usual five mile run did nothing to easy her fatigue.

"Calm down" Anya whispered as she sat next to Lexa inside the meeting room where the kids would be arriving soon .. 

" easy for you to say " Lexa muttered as she bit at her nails .. Anya placed her hand on the brunettes shaking leg.. " we got you" 

Lexa stood up looking out of the window, people walking by, minding there own business, more then likely heading to work, enjoying their day to day life, while hers is just about to be turned upside down.. panicked washed over her .. she felt like she couldn't breath .. " I can't do this" 

Gus was immediately at her side " it's ok, just breath lex .. deep breaths Honey" 

Lexa shook her head, working herself up more " I can't.. I can't do this, I'm not ready, I .. I ... oh god I'm gonna be sick" .. 

Indra took hold of the panicked girls shoulders " listen to me, you need to breath Lexa, ok listen to my voice baby, calm yourself down" 

Lexa closed her eyes taking in the calmness of her aunt's voice .. " it's going to be ok, you're ok" 

"Everything ok?" Nia asked as she entered the room .. "Clarke and the kids are here" 

Lexa's heart rate sped up " I can't .. I can't " 

" we just need a minute, " Anya stated to a worried looking Nia" she'll be ok" 

Nia nodded leaving the room heading towards Clarke who had appeared with the kids " Clarke .. maybe you could just step inside for a moment" ?

"Everything ok?" Clarke asked seeing the concerned look on her friends face.. 

" I'll take these for a moment" 

Clarke took that as a no and headed into the family room " hey" 

All the woods looked over at the newly arrived blonde " Clarke" Anya nodded 

Clarke stepped closer to the now calmer brunette " hey" she smiled bending down placing a hand on to the knee in front of her " what happened?" 

"I lost it" Lexa swallowed " I panicked.. I don't think I can do this Clarke" 

" look at me... yes you can, the kids are outside waiting, you can't let them come all this way for nothing.. it's going to be ok, and they're nervous too" 

Lexa nodded taking her another deep breath " what do I say?" 

 

"There is no plan or script " Clarke smiled " we just go with it, and I'm sure this lot" she thumbed over her shoulder to Lexa's family " will help you out.. and I'll be here" 

Lexa nodded " ok.. ok can I just have a minute" 

Clarke tapped both her hands on to Lexa's thighs " of coarse, no pressure.. I'll be outside" she winked 

" cmon lex" Lincoln smiled " we got this" 

Lexa nodded standing up next to her cousins " ok let's get this over with" 

Gus gave Clarke the nod through the window and slowly the door opened .. Clarke came first followed by a small red head boy with a small girl hiding being him ... 

 

" guys this is Lexa" Clarke smiled " Lexa? This is Aden and Niylah" 

Lexa nodded " hello" 

Aden nodded but didn't reciprocate the greeting .. 

" Niylah" Clarke smiled as she bent down to the girls level " can you come out and say hello?" 

Niylah slowly moved from behind her brother taking a good look at Lexa .. " hi" she whispered 

Lexa smiled "hi... " 

"This is Lincoln, and Anya" Clarke explained as both the adults waved .. and this is Lexa's Aunt Indra" 

"Hello " 

And her uncle Gus" 

"Hey kids" 

Niylah gasped in shock at how big the man in front of her was quickly taking up her position behind her brother .. 

Gus dropped to his knees shuffling closer " hey" 

Aden took a step forward protectively which didn't go amiss from all in the room .. 

" it's ok Aden" Gus spoke softly " I won't hurt her," 

Aden nodded and relaxed a little .. 

" Niylah, you don't have to be afraid " Gus smiled " I'm not as scary as I look" 

Niylah peeped out from behind Aden taking a good look at the man .. " why do you only have drawings on one side of your face?" 

Gus as well as the others except Lexa laughed lightly, she couldn't take her eyes off of the redheaded boy .. noticing how small he was, how young he looked.. 

" well I left this side free so someone could draw something nice for me" Gus explained " do you think you could?" 

"Draw on your face?" Niylah asked confused 

"Yes" Gus laughed sitting down so he looked smaller to the young girl .. 

"Can I?" Niylah asked Aden who just nodded .. Clarke was over joyed at how easily Niylah had taken to Gus.. he really was a gentle giant.. Indra and Lincoln had joined Gus in getting to know Niylah .. leaving Anya by Lexa's side .. 

" Aden why don't you and Lexa get to know each other? I'm sure you both have lots to talk about" Clarke offered pulling a chair out of the table .. which Aden took .. 

Lexa looked to Anya, who offered her an encouraging wink .. 

"I'll get some refreshments" 

Your leaving?" Lexa and Aden said together.. 

"No" the blonde said shaking her head, " I'm just going into the kitchen area..I'm not leaving" 

"Talk to him" she mouthed at the brunette who was looking at her for help .. 

" so you're twelve huh?" Anya asked helping out.. " that's a pretty cool age, you into girls yet?" 

Lexa shoved the blonde in the arm .. 

Aden shook his head .. 

"Ok.. "Anya said feeling a little deflated her efforts were going to waste " cool sneakers "

Aden looked down at his feet " there ok" 

Lexa knew he was waiting for her to speak so it she had to bite the bullet .. " I didn't know about you" 

"So Clarke said" Aden Replied 

Woah Aden was a tough one to crack and Lexa knew it wasn't going to be easy .. 

" you did a good job of caring for your sister" 

" she's your sister too" Aden snapped back " or is that not how you see it? Or are we just an inconvenience to your life?"

"Aden" Clarke warned as she reappeared with a tray of coffee and soft drinks .

" it's ok Clarke " Lexa stated " do you have something you wanna get off your chest Aden?.. because I'm here, I can take it" 

Aden looked from the table into Lexa's eyes " why did it take you so long?"

" I didn't know about you" Lexa repeated 

"No I mean weeks ago, when Clarke and Nia found you, why didn't you come then? Why has it taken you so long? What you think a pair of sneakers was gonna make up for it?" 

Clarke moved to talk to Aden, but was stopped by Lexa's hand on her arm " you seem pretty mature for your years so I'm guessing I can level with you ... I don't have an excuse for why it took me so long, but what I will say is.. I pushed the part of my life I had with Angela away from my thoughts along time ago ... I didn't want to remember what she put me though, I hated her for what she did to me... then out of no where I get a call telling me how she's done the exact same thing to my siblings.... siblings I knew nothing about Aden... no clue what so ever, so yeah.. I stalled... part of me wanted to ignore Nia and Clarke calls, I didn't want to know who my siblings were .. I don't want my life to change. I don't want to have to worry about anyone else other then myself, I like my life the way it is ... but the fact of the matter is .. Angela's walked away and left me to pick up the piece, so here we are... I'm now your legal guardian whether you or I like it or not 

Aden stood from his Chair " then go back to your life.. I didn't ask you to be here" He snapped walking through the door to his left that lead out into a small garden .. 

"I'm so sorry" Clarke said worryingly " I don't know where that came from ... let me talk to him" 

"No" Lexa said " it's me he's mad at .. I'll go" 

" you want me to come?" Anya asked 

"No" 

... 

Aden was sat on a bench fiddling with a strand of grass when Lexa approached picking up some grass herself .. at least it will keep her hands busy ... she didn't speak for a minute, she just sat in his presence... 

" When I heard about you both I couldn't quite work out what I felt about it" she began " part of me felt angry that she didn't want me but went on and had more kids.... the other part of me was so angry that she went on and had more kids only to do the same shit, like she didn't learn a damn thing from what she did to me "

Aden nodded " she should never of had kids" 

" I won't argue there" Lexa smiled " look Aden I have to be honest with you, I didn't want to meet you guys.. I wanted to pretend it was all a dream, I'm still coming to terms with all this" 

" so sign us over and get on with your life" Aden said coldly 

" it's not that easy though is it? Lexa sighed 

" I know she's dead" 

Lexa's head spun around to face her brother " what ?" 

"Angela " Aden shrugged " I know she's dead.. I heard Nia telling the Jaha's " 

Lexa nodded " how do you feel about that" ?

"I don't want Niylah to know yet" Aden said " she still asks for her.. I don't want to upset her any more then she already is" 

Lexa nodded again " ok that's fine but thats not what i asked " 

"How do you feel about it?" Aden asked looking at his sister like she should know the answer 

"Point taken " Lexa nodded knowing Aden had the same feelings towards their mother as she did .. 

" I don't know how to be responsible for you both" 

Aden let those words settle for a moment before nodded " don't worry about it, it's not your fault, you don't owe us anything" 

" everything ok out here?" Clarke smiled .

Yeah" Aden nodded jumping off the table heading back inside.. 

Clarke looked to Lexa " and you?"

Lexa shook her head sighing heavily " he knows about Angela" 

Clarke wasn't happy " I thought we agreed today wasn't the right time" 

Lexa approached the blonde " well maybe you need to be careful who's listen when you or Nia converse with the Jaha's, that kid doesn't miss a trick" 

" he already knew?" 

"Yeah" Lexa said walking past the blonde into the meeting room .. 

"Lex" Anya laughed " you have to see this" she pointed to her family .. Gus' face was completely covered in felt pen whilst Lincoln was dressed in fairy wings and pink lipstick .. " that was my idea" the dirty blonde laughed taking pictures on her phone .. 

" ok I think I'm done here" Lincoln announced wiping his face " Aden I see a basketball over there, you wanna shoot some hoops?" 

The red head nodded " sure" 

"Why don't you play with Niylah?" Indra suggested to Lexa who looked nervous .. 

Gus headed out towards the bathroom followed by Indra who offered to help him clean up , Lexa slowly made her way over to Niylah who was now colouring in a book .. 

" you're very good at that" Lexa smiled hoping not to scare the girl .. 

" I don't go out the lines now" 

Lexa laughed a little " Thats good.. may I help?"

Niylah looked around for her brother but couldn't find him so her eyes fell to Clarke. " can she?"

Clarke nodded with a big smile letting Niylah know it was ok .. 

"You can use the red crayon" 

Taking the red crayon slowly Lexa smiled " thank you" 

The two coloured in silence as Anya and Clarke watched on .. 

" when does she have to decide?" 

Clarke looked over at Anya as she sipped her coffee " few weeks" 

" and if she doesn't?" Anya asked smiling at Niylah's concentration.. 

" then we have to look for new placements" Clarke answered 

" placements?" Anya frowned " as in plural ?"

Clarke nodded " Aden will more then likely be placed in a group home for boys and Niylah? Well she's young enough to maybe be adopted" 

Anya shook her head " she won't cope without Aden" 

" I don't even want to think about " Clarke said sadly .. 

... 

"You look like me" Niylah stated after around ten minutes of silence.

" you look like me" Lexa smiled " we have the same eyes" 

" and the same hair" Niylah giggled " who braids yours?"

"I do" Lexa answered " who does yours?"

"Aden.. but sometimes Mrs Jaha does "

"They do a great job" Lexa nodded " I like yours" 

" are you sad?" The girl asked looking into Lexa's eyes " you look sad" 

Lexa breath caught in her throat " I uh... I'm just overwhelmed"

" what does that mean" ?

Lexa stopped colouring and turned to her little sister " do you know what emotions are? Like feelings?" 

The girl nodded ..

" well right now I have a lot of emotions and feelings inside me and I don't know how to deal with that" 

Niylah looked a little confused for a moment " is that because you don't want to take Aden and I home?"

Lexa looked to Clarke for help, what is it with her siblings? How are they so clued up .. how can they both look at her and see into her soul .. 

" Niylah why don't you come have some juice?" 

Niylah shrugged running over to Clarke who handed her a cup ..

... 

"Score" Lincoln cheered " I think that's what you call a take down" the dark skinned man laughed as he dunked the ball into the basket .. 

" you were lucky" Aden said out of breath .

" don't worry kid, one day you might beat me"

Aden looked at the grinning man " you and I both know this is the first and last time we'll meet " 

Lincoln dropped down to the floor where Aden was sat catching his breath " hey.. I don't know what's gonna happen right now, but I do know that this is defiantly not the last time we shoot hoops" 

Aden shook his head " you can't be sure or that... I know Lexa doesn't want us, and I don't blame her... " 

Lincoln felt his eyes water up ... how could someone abandon their kids like this... he silently thanked god for his parents .. " this is a shock to Lexa, you have to give her time to come around" 

" there is no time Lincoln," Aden explained " our six months at the Jaha's is almost up, I get Lexa doesn't want the burden but do you think maybe she would just take Niylah?"

Lincoln was taken back by the young boy sat before him, so much older then his years but so young at the same time , so selfless, so protective, so grown... " you're a good kid Aden, if Lexa decides to take Niylah home, you can be sure that you're going too" 

"Aden" Clarke appeared at the door " cmon Honey" 

Aden and Lincoln made their way back inside, Gus was still cover in crayon much to Anyas amusement .. " we leaving?" Aden asked 

Clarke nodded " yeah you wanna say bye?" 

" bye" he waved heading out the door.

"Aden wait" Lexa called out heading out the door away from the rest .. 

"Look" she rubbed at her forehead " maybe we could um.. I don't know meet again"? 

Aden wanted to tell his older sister not to bother wasting her time or his.. and that it would be better if she just left then alone, but for some reason he felt bad for her.. she was shaking and looking out the window, her hands didn't know what to do with themselves .. 

"Ok" he muttered as Niylah came to his side .. 

Lexa nodded " it was nice meeting.. and you Niylah" 

"You too" Niylah nodded " I liked Gus" she laughed 

Lexa laughed under her breath as she smiled " everyone likes Gus" 

The kids said their goodbyes and jumped into Clarke's car , Clarke popped back to check in on the family but when she arrived Lexa was gone.. 

" she left," Lincoln explained " she said she needed to be alone" 

" I think it went week" Indra offered "don't you?" 

Clarke nodded " it was good to see Niylah interact with you all, and Aden" she sighed " I don't know really know what he's feeling.. he knows Angela is dead" 

"Wow" Anya puffed out her cheeks " kids had rough" 

" he asked me if Lexa will just take Niylah" Lincoln revealed " he said that if she didn't want to take them both would she at least take Niylah" 

"I know" Clarke said sadly " he's always thinking of her and only her" 

" it's such a waste of a childhood to be so responsible for one else" Gus sighed " and there's no way around them coming to stay with us?" 

Clarke shook her head " if only they could, but it's not that easy, Lexa has to take custody of them before anything else" 

"The system sucks" Anya said rolling her eyes . 

"Do any of you know where Lexa went?" Clarke asks 

All shaking their head ... Clarke nodded " ok well it was nice to see you all, take care" 

..... 

"Clarke?" Niylah calls out from the back of the car " I liked Gus, I like that he let me paint him" the little girl chuckled ..

Clarke laughed " I think you done an awesome job too... how do you feel about meeting Lexa? " 

Niylah thought about it for a moment " she's pretty but she's sad ... I think I like her" 

"What about you?" Clarke asked Aden who had sat beside her silently since they left the centre   
Aden shrugged " it was ok" 

"And Lexa?" 

Aden shifted in his seat with a heavy sigh " what's the point Clarke? I mean what's the point of meeting and getting to know her? To know her family?"

"She's your sister" Clarke answered 

"She's Angela's other kid" Aden said coldly " Niylah is my sister," 

"Aden don't be like that" Clarke reprimanded him as she pulled into the Jaha's drive " that's not fair" 

"Who cares" Aden shrugged as she jumped out of the SUV and headed inside the house.. 

" how did it go?" Allie Jaha asked as she watched Aden go straight to his room . 

Clarke smiled to Niylah as she headed up to follow her brother ..

" hard to say" Clarke explained as she took a sit at the kitchen table not before shutting the door " Niylah did pretty well, she seemed to take well to the woods family, Lexa's uncle especially, she was a little weary of Lexa but I think that's because she sensed Lexa's reservations " 

" And the big guy?" Mr Jaha asked .. 

"I hate to say it but he acted like a bit of a brat" Clarke explained " he was guided the whole time, he was rude to Lexa, but once she let him vent they went outside for a chat, he played ball with Lexa's cousin Lincoln .. and " Clarke began to whispered looked behind her at the closed door " he know Angela's dead, he overheard, so we need to be really careful about what we say when she say it" 

The Jahas agreed " you want me to talk to him?" Mr J asked 

" i think it's best to leave him, he's shut down for now, he said Lexa is just Angela's other kid, I think he's trying to protect himself for the let downs, I'll stop by tomorrow and speak to him" 

 

Clarke said he's goodbyes, quickly popping up stairs to say by to the kids, just receiving a grunt from Aden .. 

Once in her car she wondered if it was a mistake, if maybe if was to soon for the kids as well as Lexa, she wanted to know how the girl was feeling after the meeting... 

 

There's only one way to find out.....


	6. Chapter 6

Lexa sat in her apartment nursing a glass of whiskey it had been a tough day, not that she needed an excuse to have a drink .. her mood was low she debated whether or not to head to a bar get stupid drunk and find someone to take the edge off... that thought soon left her when there was a gentle knock at her door.. 

She ignored it 

The knock came again and again she ignored it pouring herself another drink ..

Another knock 

" go away Anya" she called out 

" it's Clarke" came a voice from behind the door.. Lexa panicked she was dressed in sweat pants, he'd hair was thrown in a bun on top of her head and she hadn't cleared her work load away off the table she had been working at earlier that day ... "shit" she cursed "shit shit" 

" Lexa I can go if you want?" 

Lexa took a deep breath slowly opening the door " Clarke? Is everything ok?" 

Clarke was leant on the frame of Lexa's door, she was dressed differently to how she was earlier that day, gone was the tight fitted pencil shirt and blouse in favour of dark jeans, a white vest top and a leather jacket, Lexa cursed herself for thinking how good she looked ..

"Yeah everything's fine, I mean the kids are fine, like there's no emergency or anything " Clarke rambled which made Lexa smile.. 

"Then how come you're here?" 

"You disappeared earlier" 

Lexa nodded standing to the side to allow Clarke to enter " come in" 

Clarke smiled entering the apartment and what an apartment it was .. hard wood floors, high ceilings expensive looking furniture, the apartment was very much a bachelor-ette pad.. on one side of the apartment was floor to ceiling windows that looked out to the most amazing view of the city and water that Clarke had ever seen " wow that's a view" 

Lexa nodded " not exactly kid friendly huh?" 

"Oh I don't know, this is a pretty impressive apartment" 

" I don't want to be rude Clarke but why are you here?"

Clarke turned her attention away from the window to look at the confused brunette " I wanted to check on you, see if you're ok" 

"Coulda called?" 

"Would you have answered?" Clarke asked lifting her eyebrows 

"Probably not" Lexa shrugged taking her seat again 

" I can do if you want?" 

"You're here now" Lexa shrugged " are you off duty?" 

"Yeah" 

"Drink? "

Clarke looked at the bottle and glass sat in the kitchen unit Lexa was sat at " I'm not a fan of hard liquor" 

" I got wine and beer" Lexa offered 

" Wine's good" Clarke smiled taking a seat not bothering to ask if it's ok.. she watched as Lexa popped the cork off a half drank bottle of white wine, " how long have you lived here "

"Shouldn't you know that?" Lexa smirked as she placed the glass in front of the blonde " I mean you know so much about me already" 

Clarke took a long draw on her glass, the taste hitting her buds making her shudder a little " that's good wine" 

Lexa nodded " so?" 

" I know what's on file, mainly your past," Clarke explained " I know you're a business women, I know you like fast cars and loose women" she smiled 

Lexa rolled her eyes " of all the thing I said to Nia that's the one thing she decides to share?" 

Clarke laughed " your life style is your business" 

Lexa shook her head taking a small sip of her whiskey " two years... I've been here two years, before that I lived in an apartment upstairs from my bar. Lincoln met a girl who's parents didn't agree with her dating a black guy , they kicked her out, so I let them move in with me,but.. living with a couple didn't agree with me or my sleep pattern so I brought this place and left them to it" 

" what's was good of you" 

"Not really, it just saved me money of security " Lexa joked.. But I'm sure that's not what you want to talk about" 

" I'm off duty" Clarke answered " we can talk about what you want" 

Lexa looked at the girl for the first time since she sat next to her " I don't know what I think, or feel if I'm honest, I can't stop thinking about Aden though, he's like a forty year old in a tiny body, he's seen way to much, he has way to much on his shoulders.. I mean he knows she's dead and hasn't mentioned it to anyone" 

" I think he feels like he has to be strong" Clarke sighed sipping her wine again.. " like he has been all this time" 

" I feel guilty" Lexa said barely audible but Clarke heard it " I feel like it's my fault, he's doing the job I can't bring myself to do and he's only twelve" 

" you don't have to feel guilty Lexa" 

" well I do" Lexa snapped getting up off her chair " he's twelve and he's caring for his little sister, he's braiding her hair and making sure she's eaten before school, he's making sure her homeworks done, when what he should be doing it playing way to many computer games and snap chatting his friends" 

" he doesn't have to do all that Lexa, the Jaha's are acting parents and will happily do that kinda stuff... he choose too" 

"Because he had to before the Jaha's Clarke" Lexa said sadly " because she fucked up, because she was the worlds worse mom, because there was no one else to do it for them.. and then there's me, their older sister who has the means to care for them, who can give him back his childhood, take that burden off his shoulders and yet all I'm worried about is the fact I can't party and I won't be able to do as I please... what kinda person does that make me?"

"It makes you human Lexa" Clarke argued standing up walking towards the brunette " if you wanted kids you would of had them yourself, no one will think badly of you for deciding you can't do it" 

"He will" 

Clarke knew Aden had a huge impact on the girl in front of her, she could see the turmoil in her face earlier that day " a side from the lifestyle change? What are you most afraid of?" 

Lexa took a moment, her fingers ran across the rim of her glass " that I'm like her.. that I'll let them down, that I won't be enough" 

"Lexa.. you are nothing like her" 

"How do you know" Lexa snapped pouring herself another drink " you never met her" 

Clarke pulled the drink away from Lexa's grasp moving it to the side " I read enough and I know I haven't known you long but I can see your a good person" 

"She was she when she was sober, Aden even said so himself.. she was an addict Clarke thanks to my sperm donor , it took over her, she couldn't see past her next fix..." 

"Listen to me" Clarke said taking Lexa by the arms turning her body so she was facing her " you were raised by good people, you have a family who care about you, they love you and they won't let you struggle or see you fail, you've been where Aden and Niylah are, you've felt the same thing they feel , I can grantee you won't ever be like your mo.... .. like Angela" 

Lexa looked intensely at the blonde as she spoke, her eyes drifting to her lips as she spoke... " you're a very beautiful women Clarke" 

Clarke wasn't expecting those words, she didn't really know how to respond, her body did however, her cheeks and the tips of her ears turned red and for some reason her hands wouldn't let go of Lexa's arms.. " Lexa I .." 

Before she knew it Lexa's lips were on her own, the warmth engulfed the blonde and before she knew it her ass was back on the seat she currently occupied and Lexa was stood between her legs, the brunettes hands were in her hair and holding her neck, her lips were pressed deeply into the blondes .. Clarke's hands found their way to Lexa's hips and unbeknown to the blonde her lips were moving ... she knew she shouldn't and she knew it really wasn't what Lexa needed right now. The taste of whiskey was strong on the brunettes tongue that had slid into Clarke's mouth.. she felt like she was on fire, Lexa was a force and as much as Clarke's mind was in turmoil her body was welcoming it ... It took all her will power to gently push Lexa away " Lexa" 

Lexa wasn't in no mood to listen she tried to capture Clarke's lips again but the sound of keys in the front door broke them apart .. 

 

Anya entered just as Lexa stepped away from the blonde ..

" is it safe to enter" Anya said as she stepped into the apartment " oh Clarke? Hey" 

"Hi" Clarke swallowed jumping off her seat 

"Am I interrupting something? " the other blonde asked noticing the look on Lexa's face .  
"Uh no" Clarke smiled grabbing her bag, " I just stopped by to give Lexa feedback from today, but Uh.. I've done that so I'm going to go" 

"Clarke" Lexa whispered 

" I'll see you" Clarke smiled before nodding to Anya as she left.. 

"What did you do?" Anya asked 

"Nothing" Lexa answered going back to her drink " what are you doing here? Also that key is for emergencies" 

" well you just meet your brother and sister and then took off before anyone could check on you. Then you didn't answer your phone, Gus and Indra were worried so i think that's classed as an emergency " 

"I'm fine" 

Anya nodded pointing to the half glass of wine sat beside Lexa's glass " I take it that wasn't a kid related visit?" 

"She came here for the same reason you did Anya" Lexa snapped " don't look anymore into it" 

"Ok... but your totally lying" 

.... 

Clarke's head was all over the place, she couldn't get the events of the night before out of her head... she over stepped the mark and she knew it.. how stupid was she to encourage Lexa? Especially knowing the women has under the influence of alcohol... 

"Hey kid" Nia smiled as she entered Clarke's off " oh I know that look" 

"Mmmm" 

"what's his name? Or her name?" Nia asked with a giggle.. 

"What?" Clarke frowned

"The look on her face? The clogs turning loudly in that pretty head of yours... its love" 

Clarke shook her head " no it isn't.. I was thinking about the Taylor's" 

"Lexa" Nia smiled 

Clarke rolled her eyes "Aden actually" 

"Mmmm I read your email," Nia nodded " so it was a mixed bag at the meeting huh?.. good to know Niylah was ok though" 

"Niylah was happy to draw all over Mr Woods" Clarke smiled " its Aden that was the problem, I've never seen him like that before, it's like he's already excepted it's over, he's got no hope" 

" maybe it's worth getting him and Lexa together again, just the two of them... let they trash it out" Nia offered " I mean you said that Lexa wanted him to off load on her, she's pretty tough she can take it.." 

Nia" Clarke sighed rubbing her hand over her forehead " if I'm honest I don't think Lexa's gonna come around, I think we need to be realistic here and start looking at placements" 

"You really think so?" Nia asked sadly 

" she's just not ready" Clarke shrugged " and the longer we hold out hoping the harder it's gonna be to find placements" 

"Clarke" a women's spoke from the door way " Hey sorry to interrupt but a Miss Woods is out front asking for you" 

"What?" Clarke gasped totally shocked that Lexa would be visiting her especially after what happened 

" you ok?" Nia asked 

"Uh yeah... I uh .." Clarke swallowed standing up tidying up her skirt " I'm fine" 

"Ok" Nia frowned "well let's not keep Miss Woods waiting" 

Clarke made her way to the front desk.. her heart was beating hard against her chest, she hadn't had much time to work out how she would handle what happened or how she would approach Lexa next... seeing Lexa stood casually against the front desk talking to Harper the receptionist made her hands sweaty.. she prayed Lexa wasn't going to be professional and off her a hand shake .. 

 

" Miss woods?" 

Lexa stood tall placing her hands behind her back " Miss Griffin, Im sorry to just show up like this but I wondered if I could have a moment of your time"? 

"Uh yeah... I mean yes ofcoarse..." Clarke was failing at keeping it together, it didn't help that Harper was giving Lexa heart eyes and mouthing that she was " hot" behind her .. "shell we?" 

Lexa smiled at Harper before walking through the door Clarke was holding open .. 

"Hey Clarke" Harper whispered " she's Gorgeous" 

Clarke rolled her eyes " keep it in your pants Harper" 

... 

Lexa walked silently at Clarke's side until the blonde stopped to open another door to a more private room .. " can I get you refreshments?"

Lexa laughed lightly taking a seat on the edge of the desk " no thank you" 

Clarke had no clue what else to say so decided to allow Lexa to lead the conversation... 

"You don't have to look so nervous Clarke, I won't jump you again I promise" Lexa joked trying to ease the tension .. 

Clarke almost chocked on thin air " I wasn't.. i mean I'm not... " 

"It's ok Clarke" Lexa laughed again " I am here to apologise though, I shouldn't have put you in that position and for that I'm truly sorry.. I guess my emotions were all over the place.. still are kind of and I'm the first to admit I'm pretty useless around beautiful women" 

Clarke's lips curled slightly " its fine Lexa.. let's just put it down to alcohol and forget about it, these things happen" 

" oh I'm not sorry it happened" Lexa informed the blonde " I'm just sorry I made you uncomfortable" 

Clarke was dumbfounded at Lexa's honest, she was stuck for words..

" anyways" Lexa continued " I've been thinking a lot about what you said about me and the kids.. mainly Aden.. and I was kind of hoping that maybe he and I could meet again. I know I have to get to know Niylah as well, it's just he seems to be the one with the problem and the one running the show, so maybe he and I need to trash it out.. he needs to get something's off his chest and if I'm honest I think he and I need to talk about Angela and the fact she's not here anymore" 

Clarke was thankful Lexa had moved the conversation on, part of her was still reeling from the fact Lexa wasn't sorry she kissed her.. did it mean she wanted to? If so for how long?.. somewhere in her internal monologue shouted for her to snap out of the daze she was in .. " oh uh yeah.. I think that's a great idea, I mean I can arrange a meet up" 

"No" Lexa said interrupting " no meet up, no social workers, just he and I " 

" Lexa I don't know if that's possible " 

Lexa frowned " so you want me to take them into my home and raise them but you won't let me have some time alone with them? What do you think I'm gonna do?" She laughed 

" nothing, I know you wouldn't do anything it's just not my call" 

"Ok then why don't you ask who ever makes that call to see if it's possible" Lexa smiled 

Clarke wondered what happened over night caused Lexa this huge change of heart.. last night Clarke was pretty sure they were barking up the wrong tree and today she isn't so sure... Lexa seemed different, more open, more confident.. 

"Can I ask why the change of heart?"

Lexa sighed "Anya woke me up a little last night.. and I think I just need to stop looking at the bad stuff and open my eyes to the whole situation " 

 

After Anya gave up trying to get the gossip from Lexa about Clarke she decided that her and Lexa should finish off the bottle of whiskey and wine.. as they sat drinking the my began to reminisce about their past... Anya talked about her mother and how she use to singing to her all the time, even though she sounded like a strangled cat.. they laughed about it , but Anya said she would give anything to hear her sing one more time... they talked about how Indra would make them go to church even though they hated it... Anya reminded Lexa of the tree house that they never let Lincoln play in and how they smuggled a dog into their bedroom... before Indra found him under Lexa's bed... a dog they ended up keeping thanks to Gus... the more then laughed about their good memories the sadder Lexa became about knowing Aden and Niylah will never have the opportunity to sit together and drunkly laugh about what they got up to as children .. that hurt Lexa and something deep inside her clicked .... she had to try, she had to give her siblings something to remember . 

 

" I can ask Nia, maybe you could meet him from school?" 

" that would be great" Lexa winked causing Clarke to blush .. 

Clarke headed off and retuned with in minutes " Ok so Nia said she can authorise you to take Aden... although she isn't happy to won't have a chaperone but I've assured her you'll be fine..." 

" thank you Clarke, I'm not promising miracles here ok, but... maybe they could come over, I don't know have dinner or something sometime... if you don't mind chaperoning them?" 

Clarke couldn't hold back the smile that spread across her face " that would be great" 

"Unless Aden kills me before then " Lexa joked causing Clarke to roll her eyes ..

" just don't treat him like he's stupid.. he honest with him, he can take it. And dont take anything he says to personal ok" 

Lexa nodded jumping as her phone rang out " and that's my Que to leave " she smiled not bothering to answer Anya's call .. 

Clarke walked Lexa out " so Aden finishes school at three thirty but you should probably get there a little earlier or you might miss him. I'll text you the zip code for the school " 

Lexa laughed " good job you said that because it didn't even cross my mind" 

"Well you have a lot going on" Clarke smiled as Lexa pressed the button to unlock her car 

" I won't keep him long " she assured the blonde " I guess I can feed him while we're out so maybe tell the Jaha's?" 

"I'll do that" Clarke nodded " oh he's a fan of in and out burger, he'll eat it daily if you let me 

Lexa got into her car pulling down the window before she shut the door "gross, but thanks for the heads up ... oh and Clarke?" 

"Mmmmm" Clarke lifted her chin as she folded her arms .

" you look really nice today" Lexa winked causing Clarke's cheeks to burn and fiddle with the loose curls of her hair " bye Lexa" 

"Bye Clarke" 

..... 

 

Lexa watched the school doors waiting for Aden, she was nervous as hell, Anya and Lincoln both done their best to encourage her and tell her she's "got this".. 

" he's just a kid lex... he's just a kid" she kept telling herself as her legs shook ... a herd of kids came flying out of the doors but Lexa hadn't caught site of Aden.. she thought for sure she would notice him by his hair.. a few moments later she spots him walking across the grass my the bike shed .. she noticed him talking to a tall, larger boy,and a few other kids. The taller boy looked like he was trying to intimidate Aden, which instantly set Lexa on guard.. the kid shoved Aden so Lexa jumped out of the car .. "hey, what's going on here?" She asked casually so not to embarrass her brother .. 

 

"Nothing" the older boy shrugged " we just talking" 

Lexa gave him a death stare before turning to Aden " hey kid, you ok?" 

" I'm fine" Aden spat waking off leaving Lexa with the group of kids that had surrounded Aden .. " I'll see you " she smiled making the boy nervous ... 

 

"Hey" Lexa called out placing her hand on Aden to slow him down .

"Don't touch me" Aden snapped 

" ok.. ok.. Lexa said holding her hands in the air " I'm sorry" 

"What do you want?"

Lexa looked down at her brother noticing he didn't have his new sneakers on.. she glanced back at the group of kids who were picking in Aden and noticed one of the kids had the exact same pair on .. " were those kids bothering you?" 

"No... look I have to go" 

"Actually that's why I'm here, I thought maybe you and I could have a little chat" 

"Why?" Aden asked 

"Why not?" Lexa shrugged 

" I can't I have to get to Niylah" 

"Niylah is taken care of, cmon" Lexa nodded towards her car " I hear your a fan of in and out burger?" 

Aden wasn't sure why Lexa was there but he wasn't about to turn down his favourite eat out spot " fine" 

Lexa smiled as headed to her car, her eyes scanning the group of kids she defiantly didn't want to forget their faces ... 

.... 

"So she just came to your office with a whole new attitude?" Mrs Jaha asked 

"Yeah it was so surreal " Clarke smiled as she handed over niylahs school bag after picking her up .. " she wants to talk to Aden alone so Nia agreed she could take him for some food.." 

"Wow.. maybe all isn't lost after all" Mr Jaha smiled 

" well let's not get a head of ourselves it's early days" Clarke said handing Niylah and apple as she entered the kitchen .. 

"When will Aden be back?" 

" soon honey" Clarke smiled placing the girl on her lap " don't look so worried he isn't gone for long, he's coming back" 

"Promise?" Niylah asked clutching her bear against her chest .. 

" I promise" 

.... 

The car ride was arkward, Lexa didn't know what to say to her young sibling and he didn't offer anything.. she wanted to ask about the group of boys who were bothering Aden but thought it best to wait ... they pull into the burger joint but Lexa drives past the parking lot and innit the drive through .. Aden didn't ask why and only spoke when she asked him what he wanted .. Lexa herself deciding not to participate and only ordered herself a bottle of water... once they collected the food she headed back onto the road .. Aden again didn't ask and sat silent until the car stopped .. 

"Where are we?" He asked looking around at his new surroundings .

" get out the car and you'll see" Lexa smiled heading into the building in front of her followed quickly by Aden ... 

"Aden hey" Lincoln smiled " it's good to see you again" 

" hi Lincoln" 

"That smells good" Lincoln nodded towards the bag the boy was holding . 

"It's in and out burger" 

" and he's not sharing it with you" Lexa informed her cousin " we'll be out back," 

Lincoln nodded waving to Aden as he greeted the person behind Aden.. 

 

Aden followed Lexa into the back room where there was an office and next to the office was a boxing ring of sorts.. 

"What is this place?" 

Lexa took off her jacket and sat at her desk " this is my gym, out front is the gym with all the equipment, Lincoln runs the show out there" 

"And here?" Aden asked 

"Here is my space, I'm not a fan of treadmills and weights, I prefer to work out old Skool" 

" Boxing?" 

" sometimes" Lexa nodded " eat before it gets cold .. I just need to send some emails and then we can talk" 

"What about?" 

"About why you ask so many questions" Lexa teased not really getting nothing back from the red headed boy.. 

Aden eat silently looking over at his big sister now and again, she looked like his mother he though, she pouted her lips when she was concentrating just like she did ... Lexa could feel his eyes on her but didn't look up .. she was nervous and scared at the same time.. she knew she had taken a huge step and hoped to who ever was listening that it wasn't going to back fire... for her sake as well as her siblings ... 

 

" is there somewhere I can wash my hands ?" Aden asked as he disposed of the take out bag.. 

Lexa pointed to a door on her left without speaking instead offering her brother a small smile ... 

Once Aden returned he took a seat " ok so let's get this over with!" 

"What?" Lexa frowned 

"Well isn't this when you tell me that you're sorry about everything but you're not taking Ni and I home .. you don't have to soften the blow by taking me for food. Or bringing me here" 

Lexa sat deep into her chair twirling her own in her hand " is that what you think this is?" 

" isn't it?" 

"Actually is isn't" Lexa said " this is me trying to do better job then I did at that contact centre, I was a little out of my comfort zone and had no idea what to say or do" 

"And you do now?" Aden asked 

" not really, but I think I'll probably do a better job in a place where I feel at home, and with out others watching over me" Lexa explained .. also i think you and I need to talk about Angela" 

" why? She's dead" Aden said coldly 

"Exacty" Lexa said softly " so tell me how you feel about that" 

"Why don't you tell me?" Aden snapped 

Wow he's a tough one Lexa thought . She also knew to gain any kind of trust from him she has to be honest too.. " ok.. I feel numb, I feel like it's not real because I didn't have a reaction... I feel angry because part of me feels like she's gotten away with messing up our lives, now she's gone she doesn't have to face up to what she's done.. she gets away with it... she left you to fend for yourself as well and Niylah. She's robbed you of your childhood and that's shitty.. she's left me to pick up her mess, I'm the one who holds your future in my hands and I don't like that" 

" so sign us over.. get it over with" Aden bitches. 

Lexa stood up " come with me" 

Aden looked confused as she watched Lexa hold out a pair of boxing gloves " what are you doing?" 

"Put them on" 

"No" Aden refused 

"Just do it" Lexa ordered hanging a punch bag on to some hooks " when I'm having a shitty day or I need to let shit out I come here and beat the crap out of this bag" she e explains slamming her fist in to the bag " wanna give it ago?" 

"Not really?" Aden sulks 

"You're a bit of a brat" Lexa smirks " I mean your a good kid and your a great brother to Niylah but your sulky and rude" 

"Am not" Aden argued 

"Yes you are" Lexa shrugged " you see Aden you're quick to judge me and assume I'm some kind of asshole, but you don't know me, nor are you trying.. I ask you a question you won't answer , instead to push me to answer, and when I do .. when I'm honest with you, you ignore it.. we're not so different you and I .. we've been through the same shit.. ok yours is shitter then mine but still.. we feel the same things, we share the same anger and yet here we are.... at least I'm grown enough to admit my feelings " 

 

Aden wasn't impressed with Lexa's assumption of him.. " you don't know me either" 

" that's your fault" Lexa snaps back.. " now put the gloves on" 

Aden sighs heavily as does as he's asked " now what"? 

" hit it" 

Aden shakes his head 

" hit it" Lexa says again 

"No" 

" do you know who your dad is aden?" Lexa asks " or is he just another person that didn't want you" ? 

"Shut up" Aden spat 

" why you don't care" Lexa shrugs 

" so? Shut up" 

" did Angela use to bring men home and make you and Niylah hide?" Lexa asked "did she use to jack up and pass out on the couch for days on end, did you have to clean her up after she piss and puke all over herself? 

"Shut up Lexa" Aden shouted 

Lexa knew she was getting a rise out of the boy " did she use to beg you to go steal stuff so she could sell it for a fix? Did she use to tell you it's your fault she's the way she is because you wouldn't stick a needle in her arm when she was to fucked to do it herself " 

"Stop" Aden said shaking his head his body shaking in temper 

" you know why she use to make you hide when she was selling herself don't you Aden?" 

Aden shook harder, he's face as red as his hair .. 

" she made you hide incase one of the men she slept with might have taken a liken to you or Niylah" 

"No ... no shut up , you shut up" Aden screamed hitting the pad so hard it almost knocked Lexa off her feet.. 

"Don't talk about that, don't say stuff" he screamed pounding and pounding in to the pad... " I hate her, I hate her" 

"Good Aden" Lexa said through tears " keep hitting , let it out " 

" she ruined everything, she promised, she promised she would stop, she said things would be better, she said she was going for a while to get better.. she didn't come back, she left us" Aden's tears fell hard, his punches even harder " I promised Niylah she was coming home, she lied.. she's never coming home, she's never coming home" 

Lexa grabbed hold of the boy before he hit the floor " it's ok .. it's ok Aden" 

" no it's not" Aden cried as they both crumbed to the floor, his punches now landing on Lexa " I promised Niylah had now she's gonna know I lied, she's gonna be alone, she's gone be scared" 

Lexa held on to the boy tightly allowing him to hit her, her tears falling just as hard, she wasn't sure if they were for Aden or herself 

" it's gone be ok" she whispered into his hair rocking him gently as she sobbed in her arms " it's all gonna be ok" 

Once the sobs had disappeared and the room was still Aden leaned off his big sister looking at the floor " When she was sober she was a good mom, she cooked good meals, took us to the park, we always had food in the house, she use to sing Niylah to sleep"  
Lexa bite her bottom lip hard and nodded " she use to do that to me too" 

Lexa remembers it like it was yesterday , her mother would lie in her bed with her at night and stoke her hair while singing Motown songs until she fell asleep.. Lexa club on to those kind of memories .. 

" I know I said I hate her," Aden spoke again " but part of me misses her, even if she was a mess and even after everything she's done I'm sad she died" 

Lexa bite down hard on her bottom lip again, her eyes filling wit tears " me too" 

 

Lexa knew Aden needed to get it out, she wanted to understand him more, she knew what he was feeling inside and she knew keeping it hidden only made it worse, it took her years to release her pain and part of her thought those days where gone until she relived it through Aden .. 

" I'm sorry I said what I did" 

" I know why you said them and it wasn't like they weren't all true " Aden shrugged 

"Aden? Where are your sneakers?" 

"School" 

" on who's feet?" 

Aden looked at Lexa before looking at the ground " I don't wear them for gym their in my locker" 

" you're a shitty liar" Lexa said waiting for Aden to look at her " I saw them boys bullying you and I noticed one of them had the same Jordan's you do.. and I know they are the same because I brought you them... and I bet if I go to your locker tomorrow you don't have any sneakers in there"

Aden sighed " I'm a foster kids Lexa, we get bullied I just ignore it" 

" so you allow them to pick on you and take your stuff?" 

Aden shrugged " it's better then getting a beat down" 

Lexa Jumped to her feet " listen to me kid, I may not know whats gonna happen in the next few weeks but what I do know is no kid brother of mine is gonna allow anyone to bully them... you hear me?" 

Aden smiled " so I'm your brother now?" 

"Not If you act like a bitch and allow asshole kids to take your sneakers, grab them gloves, you need to learn that the woods family fight.... we don't run from nothing" 

"Nothing?"Aden asks with hope in his eyes .. 

" that's what I said... now get them gloves on and give that bag some shit..


	7. Chapter 7

Lexa pulled up at the school early, she knew it wasn't a good idea but who cares.. she sat waiting for the kids to arrive, hoping Aden wouldn't see her.. a few minutes later the same kids she saw the day before walked past the car.. 

"Hey" she called out as she got out her car 

The kids turned to look at who was calling out to them, the kid with the sneakers recognised her .. 

"Nice sneakers" 

"Yeah so" he said bravely " what's it to you?" 

Lexa laughed stepping a little closer " cut the attitude kid I'm not some little seventh or eighth grader you can intimidate, so here's what's gonna happen, when Aden comes into school today you're gonna hand over his sneakers, you're not gonna mention this little chat and from now on you're gonna leave him alone" 

" and if I don't?" 

"If you don't I'll make sure that you're parents know what a nasty bully their kid is, and if thats not enough I'll make your life and theirs hell" she smirked 

The boy swallowed fearful of Lexa's words " I didn't like the sneakers anyways" 

"Good then you won't mind giving them back, also so you know.. and that goes for all you too" she added to the kids stood behind the bigger boy " Aden is my brother and if I hear or see any of you bullying him or anyone else for that matter, I'll haunt you in your dreams.... got it?" 

The kids all nodded backing away whist the old boy took the sneakers off hoping to hand them over .. 

"No" Lexa laughed " give them back to their rightful owner.. and say sorry cause I'll find out if you don't" 

The boy nodded running off which made Lexa laugh .. ok it wasn't mature or clever to approach a couple of kids and scare them but what was she suppose to do? Aden wasn't going to stand up for himself and She was sure having a social worker going into the school wouldn't look good for Aden... she was his sister she had to do something ... 

Once back in her car she typed out a message to Clarke.. 

.. 

Good morning Miss Griffin, are you available to meet me today for a chat? 

Formal enough.. Lexa thought catching a glimpse of her younger sibling.., she waited a while as the group of kids approached him ... 

 

"Here" the boy said handing over Adens sneakers .

Aden took them with a frown " how come?" 

"I don't want your sneakers anymore ok?" 

"Ok" Aden shrugged " so what do you want?" 

The boy looked around seeing Lexa's car still parked up " nothing, I don't want nothing and I'll leave you alone from now on" 

Aden felt relieved he had no idea what was happening but he welcomed it " ok" 

The group left him alone to get on with his day and the suited Lexa so she headed to work with a smile on her face .. 

 

Clarke had read Lexa's text but couldn't answer due to the meeting she was in, she heard from the Jaha's that Aden's time with Lexa seemed to have gone well.. she hoped it made a difference .. once her meeting was over she would text Lexa back and find out for herself ... 

 

.... 

Lexa's day got a head of her and before she knew it Clarke was standing at the door to her office " hey" 

Lexa looked up then at the clock on the wall... Clarke had texted earlier to say she could meet at three thirty and here she was.. 

"Shit sorry" Lexa said " I didn't realise the time " come in" 

Clarke looked around " gym looks good, Lincoln just showed me around" 

" oh yeah? That's good, maybe I could hook you up with a free membership" Lexa offered

"You saying I need to join a gym?" Clarke teased

"What?" Lexa gasped totally embarrassed " no.. god no defiantly not" 

Clarke let out a hearty laugh " I'm messing with you.. relax" 

With heavy red cheeks Lexa exhaled " I just meant you know if you liked working out and stuff, cause you know you look like you do and ummm. Yeah " she swallowed " we have all the mod-cons, high tech equipment 

Still smug about making Lexa a rambling mess Clarke blushed." Well thanks and although it does look pretty fancy out there, I'm not very active, the thought of the gym actually makes me want to curl up on the couch and eat chocolate" 

"Well it works for you" Lexa smiled more confidant now.. 

Clarke smiled " not so high tech in here though" she added looking around . 

" nope back here is where the real work happens, I'm not a fan of all that out front, I prefer the old stuff" Lexa explained 

Clarke nodded knowing for sure that what ever work out Lexa did it defiantly worked, she was a walking work of art.. " so am I here just to hear about your work out methods or did you want something else?" 

Lexa nodded offering Clarke a seat " so I wanted to talk to you about the kids.. well about my time with Aden" 

"Yes I hear from the jaha's he came home pretty happy, I take it things went well"?

"Mmmm" Lexa tilted her head "it was a little hard, he's not a talker " she laughed " but I took him to that god Awful food joint then we came back here."

"So you didn't talk?" 

" I wouldn't say talk... I got him all pissed off and he beat the shit out of the boxing back out there" Lexa pointed to the ring though the window .. 

"What?" Clarke gasped " what do you mean you got him pissed off?" 

" relax" Lexa shrugged seeing Clarke looking a little unimpressed " it worked, he got mad, he shouted, he punched the shit out of the bag and me " she laughed again " he cried, we spoke about Angela, we ... we bonded I think" 

Clarke looked less pissed off " wow.. uh what do you mean he punched you"? 

"Emotions got a little high, he really let go Clarke and in some way I did too" Lexa explained " i ended up on the floor holding him ... I think something happened to me in that moment.. i wanted to protect him .. him and Niylah... so" 

Clarke wanted to jump for joy, she wanted to smile and clap and dance around the room but she sat waiting .. waiting for Lexa to finish ..

" i think that maybe they could .. I mean if they want to, maybe.. then they could come over for dinner, see how it goes?.. if it goes ok then maybe they could stay over, that way they can get a feel for me and I for them" 

Clarke nodded it was defiantly progress " that sounds great and I'm loving the fact you and Aden have turned a corner, but... remember their time at the jaha's is limited, Nia and I have already started looking at new placements" 

" what? No" Lexa snapped " no Clarke you can't do that"

"We don't want to Lexa, we have no choice" Clarke explained 

" Clarke please, just... I don't know can't they stay there a little longer? Im stepping up... I'm trying, but the whole thing still makes me shit my pants so I need time" Lexa pleaded 

"I know you're trying and I'm pleased, really you have no idea how pleased I am and I'll accommodate you and the kids as much as I can, but I don't make the rules and I can't change them" Clarke explained 

Lexa stood from her seat and began to pace " so basically I have what? Two months and then you'll throw them into some home? Split them up? And because I don't want that I'm forced to push myself into taking them in " 

" that's not fair" Clarke argued " you think any of us that have a relationship with those kids want that? It breaks my heart to even thing about splitting them up but my hands are tied Lexa, I have to do what I'm told.. I have to follow proceeders" 

"Why can't the Jaha's just hold on to them? " Lexa asked " just to give us a little time to get to know each other?" 

" I told you why" 

"What so they can't bend the rules for a month or so? You keep telling me what lovely people they are yet they won't just keep hold of them?" Lexa fumed.. 

"It's not like that Lexa" Clarke said backing up the Jaha's... and let's say they did... they keep them for a few more months and you can't do it, you can't be responsible for them, then what? Where does that leave them?" 

Lexa was getting agitated, her body felt like it was on fire and she could swear she was sweating " I will .. I will do it Clarke, I'll be there I just can't be rushed.. I can't be forced into this by guilt " 

"No one wants that either" Clarke said trying to calm the situation down " look let's just take a minute ok? .. let's just go with the dinners and work towards them stayin the night, maybe have your family over so they can all get to know the kids better, we have time" 

Lexa nodded gripping hold of her desk " and you're still going to look into placements" ? 

"They're just options, we don't know what's going to happen so we have to prepare for everything" 

"Fine" Lexa huffed " so when? When can they come over?" 

"When's good for you?" Clarke asked " I'll work around you" 

"Tomorrow?.. say six?" 

"I'll let the jaha's know" Clarke smiled " they eat pretty much anything although Niylah isn't a fan of vegetables but we still try" 

"Noted" Lexa nodded " tomorrow then"

Clarke smiled grabbing her bag stopped in front of the brunette " I know this a lot but just try to relax ok... maybe punch that bag" she added with a smile 

Lexa nodded she couldn't agree more, "see you tomorrow" 

..... 

 

Lexa was all over the place, her nerves were getting the better " I can't do this" she groaned " I actually feel sick" 

"Relax man" Anya shrugged " they're just kids" 

"Easy for you to say, they aren't yours" Lexa bit back 

" Hey.. if they're yours then their mine, us Woods stick together you know that" 

Lexa felt a little relief at hearing Anya's words, she had heard it from Lincoln, Indra and Gus too but right now knowing in the next hour she would be sat at a table with her two siblings still made her want to throw up .. " can I not just have one glass Of whisky?" 

"No" Anya laughed " no drinking when the kids are here, you know that" 

"They're not here" Lexa said sarcastically " not yet anyways" 

" just busy yourself with the cooking whilst I go run your business .. 

"Annie? What if I can't do it?" Lexa asked sadly " what if I just don't have it in me?"

Anya wrapped her arm around the girls shoulder " then we all move back in with Indra and Gus and let them do it " 

"That's not actually a bad idea" Lexa agreed 

"Your gonna be fine lex" Anya said seriously " we're all gonna be just fine, plus you need someone to hand all you're money down too at some point right?" She laughed trying to lighten the moment " stop worrying " 

Lexa exhaled deeply " ok.. ok I got this, I'm ok" 

"Yeah you are" Anya winked kissing Lexa's cheek " ok I'm out, Come to the bar after and I'll have a large drink waiting for you" 

"Make it two " Lexa called out as Anya left the apartment. 

 

..... 

"She lives here?" Aden whistled looking up at the tall building.. 

"Cmon" Clarke smiled nodding to the man stood on the door.. 

"She has a door man?" Aden asked surprised " wow" 

"Why does she have a door man?" Niylah worried gripping hold of Clarke's hand .

"Some places do honey, it's to make it safer" Clarke explained entering the elevator " pent house" she spoke 

Aden's eyes widened " voice control?" 

Clarke laughed she was shocked too when she first entered Lexa's building and the door man had to show her how to actually get to Lexa's apartment .. 

Once they reached Lexa's floor Aden noticed that there was only one door .. "she has no neighbours? 

Clarke shrugged she hadn't noticed before, maybe her nerves had got to her too .. "shell we?"

Niylah's grip on the blondes hand got tight, as they knocked the door , Clarke knew she was scared, Aden after all was older and had more interaction with their older sister.. 

 

"Fuck.. shit.. fuck" Lexa muttered as she hurried down the stairs from her room " ok .. ok.. she breathed out .. " oh fuck.. " one last deep breath she opens the door " hi" 

"Hi" Clarke smiled brightly, Aden gave her a nod while Niylah hide a little behind Clarke 

"Come on in.. please" 

Clarke winked at Lexa seeing how full of nerve she was, " you ok?"

Lexa nodded " I think so" 

Clarke grinned ushering Niylah into the apartment .. 

"Niylah" Aden called " come see this" 

Niylah looked out from behind Clarke's legs trusting Aden she moved though the apartment... 

Lexa and Clarke watched on as Aden lifted Niylah up pointing out of the huge windows to show her the city .. 

" something smells good ..need some help?" Clarke asked 

Lexa moved her eyes from her siblings to the care worker " uh no.. I have it covered.. drinks though maybe?" 

Clarke followed Lexa into the kitchen " the kids will have juice or water" 

Lexa nodded pulling both out of the refrigerator " I wasn't sure so I got a load of different stuff, Anya said to hold off on the soda's" 

"Mmmm soda's ok now and again" Clarke explained to her .. " Aden will tell you he's allowed it when ever though, as skinny as he is he's a junk foodie" 

"Noted" Lexa nodded " so I made a chicken pasta, some salad, potatos, is that ok?" 

Clarke smiled at the effort Lexa made " sounds amazing.. why don't you go say hi properly and I'll finish the drinks?" 

Lexa bit her bottom lip with a nod " ok" 

Aden and Niylah were watching the lights of buildings in the distance begin to come on .. 

"Everything ok over here" Lexa asked slowly approaching the kids.. 

"Yeah this view is awesome" Aden smiled 

Lexa nodded looking down at her brothers feet .." I see you have your sneakers on" 

Aden nodded leaving it at that .. while Niylah stood with her nose against the window,

"Niylah" Lexa said softly getting on to her knees " do you like the view?" 

"Yes" Niylah said "I like the bridge " 

" I do too.. are you hungry?" Lexa smiled 

Niylah looked to Aden to check if it was ok to talk to Lexa , "Lexa is asking you something?.. you can answer" 

"Yes i could eat" 

" let's go then?" Lexa smiled holding her hand out for the little girl to take. She took a moment to consider it become Aden took her other hand ... "let's eat" 

Niylah placed her hand in Lexa's and they walked over to where Clarke was stood watching .. " drinks on the Table " 

Niylah let got of Lexa's hand and took a seat..

"Good job" Clarke whispered 

.... 

Dinner wasn't going as bad as Lexa thought, Clarke led the conversation which the brunette was thankful for.. Aden explained what topic he was working on at school, seems he was a fan of the deep blue sea like Lexa so that was something they had in common .. as they spoke Lexa felt little eyes on her... she looked at the little girl sat opposite her but she turned away.. seconds later Lexa felt them again... was Niylah sizing her up? Working her out?.. 

Clarke noticed, turning to Niylah she stroked the child's hair " you ok?"   
Niylah nodded whispering in Clarke's ear.. 

"Why don't you ask Lexa?" 

Niylah looked over at her confused older sister before shaking her head and returning to her food.. 

"Ni?" Aden spoke " don't be afraid. Lexa is your big sister, you can speak up" 

Niylah nodded turning to Lexa, who now looked more worried then confused " um Lexa.. she stuttered " where is your tv?"

Clarke and Aden looked around the apartment,neither had noticed there wasn't one 

Lexa smiled " oh I don't have one... I work most of the time, so I don't really have time for tv"

"Who doesn't have a tv?" Aden asked with the look of pure confusion on his face 

"But how do you watch cartoons then?" Niylah asked causing both Lexa and Clarke to smile.. 

"Well... I don't really watch cartoons, I don't have anyone to watch them with" 

Niylah thought about it for a moment then nodded " oh" 

Clarke laughed placing a gently rub to the girls back " you about done?" She asked pointing to the food plate.. 

"Yes" Niylah answered " um Lexa?" She said nervously " if you get a tv I could come and watch cartoons with you... if you want?" 

Lexa's heart melted at her little sisters words, her smile grew to the size of her whole face. " I guess I better by a tv then, because I'd really like that " 

"And an Xbox" Aden added pretending to cough 

"Don't push it you" Clarke laughed winking at Lexa, congratulating her own a job well done.. 

"What? I'm just saying" Aden added 

Lexa nudged the boy sat next to her with a smile " well if I'm gonna have you guys hang out here I'm gonna need to keep you busy, so how about if it's ok with Clarke we go shopping at the weekend for a tv"?

"And an Xbox" Aden coughed again, this time earning him a playful tap on his hand from his key worker... 

"Maybe" Lexa smiled picking her up and Aden's plate 

... 

"You did so well" Clarke smiled as she dried the dishes while Lexa washed, even though she had a dish washer. 

"I gotta admit I was a mess before you guys got here but I think it's going ok" 

"It's more then ok" Clarke nudged her " they seem comfortable around you and totally in love with this place" 

Lexa nodded " hey I wanted to ask you something?" 

Clarke noticed Lexa tense up and gathered what ever it was wasn't for the children's ears . " now or?"

Lexa looked over at her siblings who were sliding across her glossy floor with their socks on .. " it's just I was kinda wondering why I haven't heard anymore about Angela? " she whispered " I mean i have to be her next of kin to right? Am I not responsible for her as well as them?" 

Clarke nodded " well her body hasn't been released yet, I imagine when it is decisions are gonna have to be made about where she'll be buried" 

Lexa nodded turning to watch her siblings laughing " I think that they uh... they probably need her here, like buried here, not in DC." 

" that can be arranged" 

"And I'm guessing I'm liable to foot the bill for that?" Lexa asked 

Clarke shrugged " you don't have too, I mean the state can do it I guess" 

Lexa shook her head " no.. she may not deserve it but she's their mother, and I would like them to have somewhere decent to visit .. you know if they wanted too ?" 

Clarke nodded placing a gently squeeze to the Brunettes shoulder, she had a feeling Lexa wasn't just taking about her siblings " I think that's a really nice thing for you to do" 

"So when do we do this again?" 

"Like I said, when ever you want" Clarke answered 

" well I'm gonna need a tv, so maybe Saturday?" 

Clarke nodded " ok well I'll tell Nia and she can arrange a time for you all to go" 

"What?" Lexa panicked " why Nia? Why not you?" 

Clarke laughed " although it doesn't feel like it sometimes but I don't actually work constantly ... I have this weekend off" 

"Clarke I don't feel comfortable having someone else .. I'd rather wait, you're better with the kids then I am, and you kinda know when to step in, I just don't.. I just.. "

"Lexa, Nia is just as good with those two as I am," Clarke explained " you'll be fine" 

Lexa nodded knowing it was unfair to make the blonde feel bad " Ok" 

"Ok ... "so kids it's time to go" Clarke Announced.. 

" do we have to?" Niylah groaned which made Lexa internally high five herself, the fact the kids liked being there with her felt good.. 

"Afraid so bubba" Clarke smiled " its movie nights with the Jaha's for you guys and I would kinda like to go home at some point today" 

"Got a hot date?" Aden teased

"No" Clarke rolled her eyes " unless you call a long bath and a huge glass of wine a hot date then sure" 

"I would" Lexa spoke out not realising she said it out loud..   
Luckily the kids didn't hear but the blonde did and she couldn't help but blush.. 

"Thank you for dinner" 

"Anytime," Lexa smiled feeling brave " with or with out the kids" 

Clarke looked around to see where the kids were, she didn't want little ears hearing things they shouldn't " Lexa.. you know I can't" 

"Can't or won't"? 

"Ready" Aden stated from behind the blonde 

Clarke urged the kids to thank Lexa for having them which Niylah did with a hug much to everyone's surprise.. Lexa promised the pair that they would meet up to go shopping at the weekend.. the night was a success and Lexa actually enjoyed herself. 

 

"Hey Clarke" Lexa called out as she watched the kids run on ahead to the elevator .. Clarke turned around stopping still .. 

" you ever heard of a bar called trikru" 

Clarke nodded.. who hasn't , it's only one of the hottest bars in the city .

" I'll be there later," Lexa smiled " you know if you wanted a little something more the a glass of wine" 

Clarke blushed as had nodded " bye Lexa" 

" drinks on the house.. I know the owner " the brunette winked " think about it"

 

... 

Clarke did think about it... all night in fact, she wanted to see Lexa again in a less professional setting but she held back, she knew it would be wrong to get involved with the brunette at such a critical stage of the siblings bonding.. what if they dated? Slept together even and it didn't work out.? What if it did work out and Lexa felt forced into taking her brother and sister in?.. no.. as much as Lexa and that kiss they shared plagued Clarke's mind she knew she had to hold out .... 

.... 

 

"What's up with you?" Anya asked as Lexa practically laid across the bar 

"Nothing?" 

"I thought tonight went well with the kids"? Anya asked 

"It did" Lexa sighed sitting up " it went great in fact.. I just made a bit of an idiot out of myself at the end" 

Anya smiled leaning across the bar " what did you do?" 

"I might have invited Clarke here for a drink" 

Anya laughed loudly tapping her hands on the bar " I fucking knew it.. I knew you had the hots for her" 

"Shut up" Lexa rolled her eyes 

" so I take it she said no" 

Lexa shrugged " well she isn't here so I guess so... anyways I don't wanna talk about it" 

"Awwww poor you" Anya teased " let me get you a refill to cheer your little self up"

"Make it a double" Lexa groaned placing her head on the bar much to Anya's amusement.. 

... 

"Hey" Aden whispered "you awake?" 

"Not yet" Niylah answered back 

" I just wanted to ask you what you thought of Lexa?.. I know we didn't really get a chance to talk downstairs"

Niylah turned in her bed to look at her big brother " I think I like her... she seems nice and I really like her apartment" 

Aden nodded he did too " do you think you would like to live there maybe?" 

"Well she doesn't have a yard to play in and there's no tv but I wouldnt mind just as long as you are there" 

Aden sat up on his bed " Ni I promised you we will always be together ok?... I think living with Lexa would be cool, I mean she has a really cool gym with a boxing ring and everything, and it wouldn't hurt to have a big sister" 

Niylah nodded " do you think she likes us?" 

" I hope so... I mean she's trying right?"

"I would like a big sister, she can braid my hair like hers, I would really like that," Niylah began to ramble " and she has all the lights from outside shining into her apartment so it's like a big night light" 

Aden laughed " yeah it is" 

They led silently for a while until Niylah spoke " maybe if Lexa wants to be our big sister and we live with her momma might get better and come home" 

Aden felt a lump form in his throat that he struggled to swallow, he knew it was time to tell him little sister that her mother wouldn't be coming home... she had to know and he silently preyed she wouldn't hate him for lying to her... maybe Lexa could help him soften the blow.


	8. Chapter 8

Lexa woke with a hang over, she had defiantly over done it on the whisky, at least one good thing would come out of having her siblings move in, she would never have the opportunity to drink so much... didn't help Anya teased her most of the night about Clarke. 

"Oh you don't look so good" Lincoln laughed when Lexa entered the gym. 

"Fuck you" Lexa snapped " Im not in the mood" 

"Well you might wanna look lively" her cousin grinned " you have a visitor"

Lexa frowned heading into her office only tone met with the exact same blonde that had been plaguing her thoughts.

"Hey"

Clarke stood from her chair with a smile " hi, I hope it's ok to stop by?"

Lexa nodded taking her seat " is everything ok?" 

Clarke smiled sitting back down " uh huh, I just wanted to come by and tell you that a placement for the kids have been found" 

"What?" Lexa fumed " why? I told you I just need some time" 

"I know, and I'm not here to put pressure on you, this is a good thing" 

Lexa didn't think so " good thing?"

"Yeah" Clarke nodded " the placement is in San Diego it's a group home ran by..... 

"No" Lexa snapped stopping Clarke " san Diego is miles away" 

"They get to stay together" Clarke explained " it's the only place they can be together.. 

" I said no" Lexa spat standing from her seat " I'm their guardian and I say what happens to them and San Diego is a definite no" 

" it's just an option Lexa, i thought you would be happy? I mean surely takes some pressure off of you?"

" well it doesn't, this is home to them now, they have school, friends, family" Lexa said stopping when she said the word family.. " they don't need to be moved around again" 

Clarke sighed " like I said it's an option" 

"That is not an option Clarke' Lexa said firmly " when their time at the Jaha's is up , Aden and Niylah will be coming home with me, no group home, no foster parents, no being split up" 

Clarke was shocked at Lexa's speech. She knew Lexa was taking to her siblings but for her to make the decision so soon was unexpected.. " ok"

Lexa nodded " so tomorrow We're going tv shopping but I haven't heard from Nia about a time" 

 

"I'll get on that for you" Clarke smiled " shelI just keep the placement open? I mean it's easier to cancel then to have to look again? I'm not saying you'll change you're mind but things can happen"

 

Lexa nodded not wanting to verbally agree " I'll await Nia's call" 

Clarke took that as her cue to leave and headed back to the office to arrange things with Nia.. 

"Linc" Lexa called out " Linc" 

Lincoln came into the office to find Lexa on her knees struggling to breath, when Clarke left the reality of the conversation hit the gym owner like a speeding train ..

"Lex" Lincoln panicked dropping to his knees to comfort his cousin " what happened? Are you ok?" 

"I can't".. Lexa struggled " i can't breath" 

Lexa was in the middle of a panic attack which Lincoln had no problem handling " it's ok" he reassured her handing her a brown paper bag for her to breath into " breath in out lex, listen to my voice ok? Take deep breaths, it's ok, you're ok"

 

Lexa took a little while to control her breathing and clam down, leaning herself against her desk. 

"What happened?" 

Lexa looked at her cousin " Clarke came to tell me there's a placement been found for the kids in San Diego"

"Oh" Lincoln muttered sadly 

" I flipped" Lexa sighed " I felt like she was telling me that they had already decided I wouldn't take the kids in" 

"What did you do?" Lincoln asked 

" I told her they were coming home with me when their six months with the Jaha's is up"

"Wow" Lincoln smiled " I didn't realise you had made a decision" 

"Neither did I " Lexa laughed shocked herself " it just came out, then it suddenly hit me that I don't want them to go away, I don't want them to be foster kids, you know Aden was being bullied at school, and when I pulled him up on it, it said he's the foster kid it happens, I don't want that " 

Lincoln smiled " you won't fuck them up you know, I mean I actually think you'll do a good job" 

Lexa smiled leaning her head on the bulky guys shoulder " well I can't actually go back on my words now Can I? Looks like them kids are stuck with me.. hence the panic attack, I mean fuck" she groaned " what was i thinking ?" 

"Hey they have you and me and O and Anya and mom and dad, we got you" 

Lexa nodded she knew her family will be there " well I'm calling a family meeting cause I ain't raising these kids on my own, shit I still need raising" 

Lincoln laughed placing a supportive kiss to his cousins head " we're gonna be just fine.. 

 

Clarke woke to her door being banged down, she had hardly slept after Lexa's revelation of which she had kept to herself for now, she didn't want to put Lexa's decision on paper just yet, she knew the brunette was in panic mode and could go back on her word.. the door was banging louder and louder which put the blonde in a bad mood, her first day off in a while and she couldn't Get a lie in.. 

 

"Ok ok I'm coming" she called out pulling on a hoodie " stop with the knocking.. 

The door continued to rattle.. 

 

"What?" Clarke snapped opening the door 

"Still Not a morning person Griff?" 

"Oh my god" Clarke squealed wrapping her arms around the girl stood at the door 

"Ray what are you doing here?" 

" I'm home bitch" the small Latino on the door step giggled into the blonde neck " I'm home" 

 

Raven Rayes... Clarke's best friend since forever, ever since the griffins moved in next door to the Reyes, raven spend most of her time at Clarke’s so naturally the two grew up almost like sisters.. that was until Raven joined the navy, traveling the world leaving Clarke to miss her everyday .. 

 

"What do you mean you're home?" 

Raven released herself from Clarke's arms with a giggle " My deployment days are over Griff, You're stuck with me" 

The biggest grin ever spread across the blondes face " for real?" 

Raven nodded " need a room mate?" 

"Yes" Clarke cheered raising her hands in the air "yes I do, oh my god I can't believe you're home " she cried wrapping the smaller women in her arms again " god I've missed you" 

Raven laughed patting her friends back " me to babe, so tell me everything, what's happening in your world"?

Clarke let go of the girl with a groan " not much really work basically takes over my life" 

 

"Yawn" Raven teased Patting her mouth " well that's about to change" she grinned " ok so how About your love life?" 

With Raven bein at sea,her and Clarke can sometimes go months with out speaking to each other, so they had a lot to catch up on . 

" none existent" the blonde sulked 

Raven frowned " what happened to fuck boy Finn?"

"Turns out he was just your typical average fuck boy" Clarke sighed " he cheated on me so I binned him" 

"He did what?" Raven gasped " I'm gonna kick his ass."

Clarke laughed at her friends protectiveness " you can try, but he's moved out of state" 

"Good" Raven nodded " what a prick... so? If you ain't dating anyone, who you sleeping with?"

Clarke covered her eyes shaking her head " god Ray it's been that long I forgot what an orgasm feels like" she laughed 

"What? Oh hell no" Raven clicked her fingers " girl don't tell me you dried up" 

"As dry as a nuns who ha" Clarke joked pulling wine out of the fridge " is it to early for wine?" She asked looking at the clock on the wall that stated ten twenty am. 

"Nah fill me up" Raven clapped " so why? I mean it's not like you to go without sex? You're a nymph" 

Clarke laughed under her breath as she poured the wine" like I said work takes up a lot of my time "

"Well that can just go fuck itself now that Ray-Rays home, I'm getting both of us laid" 

Clarke rolled her eyes shaking her head " you never change"

"You wouldn't want me too" Raven winked sipping on her Wine. 

 

... 

Lexa sat around the table at her family home, she had beckoned her family to be there, including Lincoln's girlfriend Octavia.. 

"Ok so you guys basically know why I asked you all here today, Octavia I'm glad you could make it, I know how busy you are" 

"Wouldn't be anywhere else" the dark haired girl winked leaning into her boyfriend .

" Ok" Lexa took a deep breath " so Clarke came to see me yesterday and told me that a placement for this kids have come up, but it's in San Diego, it's a placement that will take both of them" 

 

"What? No they can't go to San Diego" Anya piped up .

Lexa smiled at her cousins concern, it was strange to her how her family had instantly taken to her siblings after one visit " they're not, that's why I've asked you all here" 

Indra and Gus shared a look between them, they were pretty sure what was coming .

" somewhere in the midst of panicking that the kids might be moved away I told Clarke that they would be coming to live with me" 

"Yes" Anya clapped 

"Don't get so excited" Lexa smirked " the fact is I'm shitting myself, I don't know where it came from or why cause I'm still sure I'm not cut out for raising kids" 

"You have us" Lincoln offered 

"I know" Lexa nodded with a smile " I'm scared and Im completely out of my comfort zone, I don't know how to do this, I have no idea about schools or if kids need regular medical check ups, I don't know what teenage boys need or how to scare away monsters under five year olds beds, but what I do know is" Lexa took a moment to swallow the lump in her throat " what I do know is that they deserve better then what angie gave them, they deserve a happy life like I've had" Lexa looked over to Indra and Gus using her eyes to say thank you " Aden deserves to be a teenager, and not Niylah's parent... I'm gonna step up and show these kids that just because we had a shitty start doesn't mean we can't have a happy ending" 

His got up off his chair and wrapped his arms around his niece who in that moment looked like the same scared little eight year old he took home all them years ago " I love ya kid" 

"I love you" Lexa whispered into the big mans chest 

Suddenly they were engulfed in arms and cheers, the whole family participated in a group hug " guys I'm gonna need you're help though " Lexa insisted as they parted " I know I have to change the way I live and I'm ok with that, but I'm twenty five and I still want a life" 

"Your uncle and I are here for that Lexa" Indra offered " our home will be as open to Aden and Niylah as it is all of you, you want a weekend to yourself? No problem, you want a vacation?" No problem" 

"Yeah school runs, doctors appointments, dentist check ups" Gus added " we're on hand. 

"Yeah and I can hang out with Aden when ever he wants" Lincoln smiled " he had a pretty good time playing basket ball" 

"Im happy to pick up a barbie or two " Octavia laughed " oh can I dress Niylah up? I always wanted a baby sister" 

Lexa laughed " I'm sure she would like that , she likes dress up huh Linc?" 

" am I ever gonna live this down" Lincoln laughed reminding himself of the day they all met the kids " that lipstick took ages to come off" 

Lexa and the rest of the family laughed. 

"Hey try removing crayola off your face" Gus laughed 

" well that's pretty much all the hard stuff taken care of " Anya said " so it just leaves me to teach adi and Little Ni about the birds and the bees" 

"Please don't " Lexa frowned unimpressed at her cousins offer earning herself a laugh from around the table .

Anya shrugged " fine don't call me when they start wanting that kinda talk" 

"I won't" Lexa laughed with a sigh of what she felt was relief " so we're doing this?" 

" looks like it" Gus smiled holding his hand across the table " go team woods?" 

Lincoln, Anya and Lexa all rolled their eyes but placed there hands on top of the burly mans anyways, followed by Indra and Octavia " go team woods" they all cheered. 

 

"You've seen the kids a few times now why you still nervous?" Anya groaned watching Lexa pace the floor .

Lexa shrugged "I just am, I know Aden and I turned a corner but I just... l don't know" 

" so are you gonna tell them what you've decided?" Anya asked 

"No" Lexa shook her head " I figured today we couldn't just go buy some stuff they want at the apartment, i think any big talk should involved Clarke, like I think they would want her there" 

"Just them?" Anya teased 

"Don't go there" Lexa warned 

"What?" Anya laughed " you tryna tell me you don't have a crush on her? Like you don't want to go all commander on her" 

Lexa rolled her eyes " will you stop with that commander bullshit" 

"What?" Anya laughed " that's what all the girls call you... well until you break their hearts and then they call you an asshole"

"Thanks" Lexa said sarcastically " anyways those days are gonna be over soon enough"

"That still doesn't answer my question?" 

"Yes ok " Lexa sighed " yes I like Clarke but she's made it perfectly clear that nothing can happen" 

"What?" Anya gasped " when?" 

Lexa knew she had dropped herself in it, there was no getting away from the conversation so she had no choice but to fess up " I kissed her" 

"No fucking way" Anya grinned "when?"

"Oh kill me" Lexa groaned " it was stupid of me I shouldn't have done it" 

"When?" 

"The night you came to my apartment and she was there" Lexa explained " you kinda interrupted the moment, although to be I'm kinda glad you did, she was about to let me down gently" 

Anya laughed Loudly clapping her hands " oh this is gold, I mean I knew you were good, but that was fast moving Little cousin" 

" yeah well it was a wasted effort" Lexa sulked " so let's move on" 

Anya couldn't contain the smile on her face which irritated Lexa no end " this goes no further you hear me?"

"Yes commander" Anya saluted earning herself a slap across her arm from the annoyed brunette "oi that hurt" 

" stop teasing me then" Lexa said sounding like a child . 

 

... 

"So are you excited to see Lexa again?" Nia asked as her and the kids drove through the city 

"I guess" Aden shrugged 

"And how about you Niylah?" 

Niylah looked over at her brother and repeated what he said " I guess" 

Aden smiled at the little girl who was grinning at him " do you think we will get ice cream?"

"I don't know" Aden answered "maybe" 

Niylah nodded looking out the window for a few minutes before she turned to the social worker " uh Nia?" 

"Yes honey?"

"Do you think Lexa knows we're mommy is?"

Nia and Aden both turned to each other in shock, usually Niylah would only ask Aden questions so he was slightly taken back . 

Nia looked to Aden to answer his little sister like he usually did. 

"Ni, no one knows where mom is ok? Lexa especially "

"Oh" Niylah shrugged leaving it at that, Aden on the other hand felt a heavy weight on his shoulders can he knew Niylah had to know that her mommy wasn't going to come back, as much as he knew it would hurt her he knew hoping and waiting would hurt her more in time to come .. 

Lexa was waiting outside the store where they agreed to meet up, she looked nice, she had dark jeans and a sleeveless shirt on which showed off her tattoo on her upper arm, she was wearing shades and her hair was out of its usual braids and brushed to one side she oozed confidence but she couldn't hide her nerves, Nia was surprised she was alone she had expected her to bring a family member for support. 

"Hi" Nia smiled as they got out the car 

"Hi Mrs Queen" Lexa smiled holding her hand out polite to shake " it's nice to see you again"

Nia nodded shaking Lexa's hand " you too" 

Lexa next turned to her siblings " hey guys" she swallowed .

"Hi" Aden nodded while Niylah opted for a wave .

"Shell we go inside?" Lexa offered .

"Uh why don't you guys head in and I'll hang out here"? Nia suggested 

"What?" Lexa gasped "Like alone?"

Aden laughed " don't worry Lexa we won't hurt you" 

Lexa tutted rolling her eyes " I didn't mean it like that" she laughed " I meant as in is that allowed"?

"Yes" Nia smiled " I'll just be here if you need me" 

Lexa nodded heading into the store with her siblings, it was a Walmart type store, it was huge and had so many things inside " so TVs?"

Aden nodded " so what kind you want?"

"I don't know" Lexa shrugged " you'll be the ones watching it so I guess it's up to you"

"Can we get a big one?" Niylah asked 

"Sure" Lexa smiled " maybe an Xbox to huh?"she offered to Aden 

"Oh uh it's ok Lexa" Aden shook his head 

"What? Why? You were up for it at dinner the other night?"

"I know but Clarke said I shouldn't ask, it's not polite" Aden explained. 

Lexa took a deep breath and placed her arm around her brothers shoulder gently " Clarke isn't here, and she won't always be there when you guys are at my place so I say we get what we want" 

Aden looked up at Lexa in shock " really?" 

Lexa nodded " yeah whatever you guys need to make yourself at home ok?" 

Aden grinned " thanks" 

 

Two hours later the woods/Taylor siblings are sat having lunch after being all shopped out, a tv was purchased, one big enough that Lexa had to have it delivered because it wouldn't fit in the car, an Xbox and some games as well as a karaoke machine and a few dolls for Niylah, Lexa offered her a new stuff toy but she declined sticking to her own..

"So how do you do your homework?" She asked Aden as he ate his sandwich.. a sandwich Lexa had to talk him into eating explaining to him that it was highly unlikely she would be buying him in and out burger again any time soon, but would allow an ice cream after lunch.

"I right most of it out, or go to the library to use the computer" 

" you don't have your own?" Lexa asked tucking into her salad.

"Lexa I'm a foster kid" Aden said bluntly but lightly " I barely have my own pants let alone a laptop" 

Lexa rolled her eyes " well I have one you can use if you want?" 

Aden nodded looking to Niylah who was pretending to feed her own lunch to her new baby doll " Niylah why don't you go show your new baby what ice cream you like best" 

Niyiah nodded and took off with a little skip .

"You ok?" Lexa asked worryingly 

" Niylah asked about mom again today" Aden began " I think we need to tell her that she's gone"

Lexa nodded "ok what like now?"

Aden shook his head " no I think Clarke needs to be here for that, she's pretty good at confronting Ni, she likes Clarke's cuddles" 

Lexa nodded thinking she would probably like Clarke cuddles too.. " ok we can do that.. how do you wanna handle this?"

Aden watched his little sister for a while before answering " could we do it at your place? " 

"Of coarse" Lexa answered quickly before Niylah came back .. 

All and all the day with her siblings went as smoothly as possible, Lexa actually enjoyed seeing them look so happy, she knew that material things weren't the way to go but a little spoiling now and again wouldn't hurt right?.. 

 

Once Nia dropped the children off she met back with Lexa for a chat to see how she was feeling, they met at Lexa's bar which Nia was impressed with " I have to say Lexa this place is great, my daughter was very jealous to hear her friend got tickets to come here" 

Lexa smiled " well it's been a pretty good few months of business, were packed out Most nights.. how olds you're daughter?"

"She just turned twenty one" 

"Nice" Lexa smiled .

"Ok so, how do you think today went?" 

Lexa threw her hands in a air " good I guess, I mean we didn't talk a whole lot about anything other then what we were buying but I think we're becoming more relaxed around each other" 

"I think so too" Nia agreed " I mean it's great that Niylah is open to you, she's lot usually open to people" 

Lexa knew that " I think my meeting with Aden helps us and in turn she sees he's ok with me so it's less daunting for her" 

" absolutely" Nia nodded 

" Aden thinks it's time to tell her about Angela, so we kinda think it would be a good idea if they came to my place and we did it there" 

" well Niylah asked about her today " Nia said " so maybe that was the push he needed. just the other day he was adamant now wasn't the time" 

" well she's gone and soon enough her body is going to be released, she's going to need to be buried" Lexa said sadly " and I'd assume Aden wants to be there for that along with Niylah so the sooner the better" 

"Can I ask how you're feeling about Angela?" Nia asked carefully 

"I don't know" Lexa shrugged " I mean it wasn't until Aden and I were together at my gym that I realised that in some ways I'm sad about it, angry too" 

"You have every right to be angry Lexa" Nia smiled gently " just as much as you have every right to be sad, regardless of any I'll feelings you have towards Angela she was still your mother" 

"Yeah well she's gone now so there's no point dwelling on things " Lexa said coldly " I did tell Clarke that I will fund her burial here in La, give the kids somewhere to go and visit if they want too" 

"That's very good of you Lexa, I know she doesn't deserve your kindness" 

"No she doesn't but they do" Lexa nodded 

Nia smiled she was over joyed that Lexa had warmed to her siblings.. if anything at least they would have some family " so did Clarke mention she have found a double placement?"

Lexa looked a little confused " yeah and I told Clarke that won't be necessary, And that I won't be sighing them over to the state I assumed Clarke would have spoke to you about this? 

Nia wasn't aware of Lexa's decision and wondered herself why Clarke hadn't spoke of it " when did you decide this?" 

"Clarke came to see me on Thursday, she told me about the placement in San Diego and I told her I didn't want them to go" 

Nia was as confused as Lexa was. 

" well she's off for the weekend, maybe she thought it was best to start a fresh on Monday" 

Lexa didn't buy Nia's suggestion " or maybe she just thought I would back out" 

"I'm sure that's not it Lexa, Clarke is willing for you and the kids to work out more then anyone" 

" then why didn't she mention it to you?" Lexa asked feeling annoyed " I mean you are her boss are you not?" 

Nia sensed Lexa's annoyance and didn't want to make it worse " I didn't see Clarke on Friday, I'm sure she just wanted to wait until we can have a meeting, please don't think she has no faith in you, I'm sure there was a perfectly good reason as to why Clarke hasn't done anything about it yet" 

Lexa still wasn't buying it but let it go for Nia's sake " ok " she smiled standing up to let Nia know the meeting was over . 

" so Clarke will be back on duty Monday we can arrange a day for the kids to come over then" 

"Great" Lexa smiled handing Nia some tickets " give these to your daughter"

Nia looked down at the tickets in her hand four VIP tickets for Saturday night " oh Lexa this is very kind of you" 

"Call it a belated birthday present "  
... 

 

"So where you taking me tonight?" Raven asked 

"You wanna go out?" Clarke groaned " I was kinda hoping for a relaxed weekend"

Raven frowned " how old are you? She teased " Clarke this is why you've probably got cobwebs between your thighs, I mean when was the last time you hung out with anyone over the age of sixteen?"

Clarke knew her friend was right and it had been ages since she let her hair down " fine, I'm in" 

"Sweet, Well let's do this then"


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok so where are we going?" Raven asked as she smoothed out her skirt. " I need some eye candy so no grandad bars"

Clarke laughed as she applied her lip gloss " I'm guess we just head into town?" 

Raven turned to her friend " Well my friend Bellamy told me about this really hot bar that's opened in town, his sisters dating one of the owners or managers something like that, I say we check it out, if he's sisters anything to go by I'm thinking it's a bar full of hotties" 

"What bar?"Clarke asked not hearing if any new bars in the area. 

"Uh let me see" Raven said scrolling through her phone checking the last correspondence she had with her fellow sailor " ok so it's called Grounders, it's like ticket only so I'll have to ask him to get his sister to add us to the list" 

Clarke gasped " Grounders?" 

"Yeah, you know it?"

Clarke nodded " yeah i uh...kinda know the owner" 

"Hook us up then?" Raven smiled 

"It's uh...not that easy" Clarke said biting her lip " I mean I do know the owner it's just she's part of a case I'm involved with at work" 

"So?" 

"So" Clarke groaned " I kinda might have had a thing... a moment with her" 

"Her?" Raven laughed " oh is Griff getting back in touch with her lady loving side?. anyways what kinda moment?" 

Clarke rolled her eyes shaking her head " just a moment and it was wrong It shouldn't have Happened" 

"Oooo juice" Raven teased " so what did ya do?.. did you get laid?"

"What?" Clarke frowned " no .. no we just... well we kissed" 

"Boring" Raven tutted " so you kissed? So what?" 

"It's not so what Ray" Clarke argued " she's a big part of my case and to even think about getting involved with her is stupid" 

"Ok fine" Raven shrugged " so what does that have to do with getting us into the club she owns?" 

" nothing I guess" 

"Ok so work your magic and hook us up" Raven suggested 

"Oh no" Clarke shook her head " I'll go out with you but I'm not asking her for tickets, if you wanna go I suggest you get hooked up" 

"Fine" Raven sighed pulling her phone out to text her friend Bellamy .. "I'll hook us up " 

.. 

Raven did just that and got her and Clarke tickets, Raven had informed the blonde they would be meeting up with some of her friends so it should be a fun night.. 

It was quickly clear to Clarke from early on that Raven's friend Bellamy had a thing for her, he kept her in conversation most of the night, Clarke had met his sister who turned out to be Lincoln's girlfriend, Lincoln seemed happy to see Clarke and told her drinks were on the house all night.. 

Clarke stood at the bar again with Bellamy but this time they were joined by Harper who worked with Clarke and her friend Echo, Echo seemed to like what she saw where Bellamy was concerned and Clarke was grateful his attention turned towards the dark haired women.. looking around the bar Clarke wondered if maybe Lexa wasn't at work tonight because she hadn't seen her, that wonder was shortly answered when she spotted Anya and Lexa coming out of side door which she assumed was an office they looked deep in conversation until Lexa eyes found Clarke's, something in Clarke felt uneasy to was like Lexa wasn't happy to see her, the brunette whispered into Anya's ear before walking back into her office.. "Ok then" Clarke muttered to herself turning back to join in with her friend conversation .. 

A few minutes later Anya appeared at the bar with a smile " hey Clarke" 

"Anya? Hi " 

"What brings you to this dive bar" Anya joked pointing to Clarke's drink to ask what is was. 

"Jack and coke and this is hardly a dive bar" Clarke laughed " its actually every impressive" 

"Well I'm glad you approve, so you know Octavia?" Anya asked seeing Bellamy near Clarke.. she had met Bell a few times since O started dating Lincoln .

"Oh no not really? Uh I just met her tonight, Raven my friend is friends with Bell" 

"Oh she's a sailor too?" Anya nodded " where she at?" 

Clarke pointed to Raven on the dance floor 

"Oh damn" Anya swooned "bring that girl over so I can tell her how hot she is" 

Clarke laughed knowing full well Raven would lap up the attention and that Anya is exactly the kinda girl Raven would go ape over .. " she'll be over in a minute her glass is empty.... so no Lexa?"

Anya shrugged " she's working, she's pissed at you" 

"Me?" Clarke frowned "why?" 

" why don't you go find out, go through that door on the left and it's the second door down.. but before you do that go get you're friend so I can keep her company" 

Clarke rolled her eyes before heading over to Raven taking her by the arm and whispering in her ear, Raven looked over towards Anya with a grin .. Clarke watched as Raven swayed her hips as she sauntered over to the bar " so a little birdy tells me you think I'm hot?" 

 

Clarke laughed as she watched then lean into Anya before she made her way towards Lexa's office, as she approached the door she seen the women coke out of she was stopped by a huge looking guy, who looked over to Anya who waved him off " my apologies " he said opening the door.. the door lead to a long corridor with doors on either side, the music was gone so was the heat of the bar, Clarke slowly walked towards the door Anya told her to go to, it was. Open and Lexa was sat with her head down writing something " knock knock" 

Lexa looked up to a smiling blonde " Clarke?What can I do for you?" 

"Wow you are pissed at me" Clarke stated walking into Lexa's office taking a seat " cmon then? What did I do?" 

If Clarke wasn't beating Around the bush Lexa didn't see why she should " it's what you didn't do " 

"And that is?" 

Lexa got out of her chair and took a beer out of her mini fridge for herself and one for Clarke, opening it without asking and placing it in front of the blonde " why didn't you tell Nia about my plans to have the kids come live with me?" 

Clarke let out the Breath she was holding " I um" 

" you didn't trust what I said? " Lexa spoke " you thought it was all talk so didn't see the need to bother your boss with it?"

"Ok hold up" Clarke ordered turning to face Lexa who had sat at the side of her desk " that is not why I didn't say anything, I didn't say Anything yet because I wanted to give you time to adjust to your decision, I know how sometimes it can be over whelming and the department will want to rush you through paper work and I knew you wouldn't cope well with that. I as I had the weekend off i thought that would be enough time for you to collect your thoughts and on Monday I was gonna come see you to make sure it was defiantly what you wanted before I made of official" 

Lexa took on board what Clarke said but before she could answer Clarke spoke again 

" I have every faith in you Lexa, there is no doubt in my mind that you will do good by them kids, I was actually just thinking of you" 

 

"Well thank you" Lexa nodded " it was just awkward earlier when I mentioned it and Nia had no clue what i was taking about " 

"Well I'm sorry, I should have maybe spoke to Nia about it, but like I said I was off duty this weekend and would much prefer to be around to support you and the kids when things happen or a decision is made"

Lexa sighed taking a seat back at her desk " I know I wasn't on board at the start but I'm getting use to the kids now and I know its not the same as having them full time but I can't let them move away, and who's to say this home is gonna be suitable for them both or like what will happen to Niylah when Aden comes of age?.. no I can't do that to them" 

Clarke bit her bottom lip to surpass the smile that was fighting to spread across her face " I agree no one knows what will happen down the line" 

"Well then, I have a few weeks to prepare myself and when their times up at the jaha's then they come live with me" 

Clarke nodded " ok then" 

Lexa smiled " sorry to ruin your night .. I know you don't often get time off and here you are talking about work" 

Clarke laughed " I don't mind, it's good to see you" 

"How good?" Lexa flirted 

Before Clarke could answer they were interrupted by Anya and a giggling Raven .

"What's this?" Lexa frowned

"Oh yeah uh Lexa I'm gonna head out" Anya stated nudging a still giggling Raven " they got it covered at the bar so" 

"Yeah Clarke I'm probably not gonna crash at yours tonight either.. you ok to get home?" 

Clarke had a very amused look on her face " oh is that so?. I'm sure I can find my way home ok" 

"Atta girl" Raven winked " hi " she looked to Lexa " nice bar you got here" 

"Uh thanks" Lexa friend having no idea what was going on.

 

"Yeah so if you don't need anything I'll just uh...."Anya pointed behind her

"Don't mind me" Lexa shrugged still not sure what is happening 

Once Anya and Raven left Clarke laughed loudly " oh my god" 

"Do you wanna fill me in on what just happened?" Lexa asked

" the girl Anya is with is my good friend Raven who has been at sea for a few months , and I'm guessing Anya is gonna help her settle back in" Clarke laughed 

"Gross" Lexa cringed when she realise what Clarke was aiming at 

"Wait! How Do they know each other?" 

Clarke still laughing wiped away a tear from her eye " they met around about the same time I came in here" 

Lexa nodded totally impressed with her sibling " way to go Anya" 

Shaking her head Clarke pulled herself together " so are we friends again?" 

"Maybe" Lexa shrugged tryna look cool .

Clarke rolled her eyes playfully "Ok well I'll leave you to get back to business" 

"How will you get home?"

Clarke shrugged " cab I guess, I'm gonna grab another drink first though"

" I don't like the thought of you getting taxi alone Clarke, please allow me to drive you?"

Clarke waved the brunette off " ill be fine" 

"Scared?" Lexa teased 

"Of what?" 

Lexa shrugged " i don't know maybe you don't trust yourself around me?"

Clarke laughed getting off her chair " if I recall Miss Woods it's not me who kissed you" 

Lexa blushed remembering how good it felt to feel Clarke's lips on her own. 

" I may have initiated it but you defiantly kissed me back, if only for a moment or too" 

Clarke nodded biting her bottom lip " and that my friend is why I'll be getting a cab home.... alone" 

" we'll see" Lexa said to herself as Clarke winked and left the office heading back to the bar .... 

... 

 

"Wow you are a little tiger huh" Anya's giggled as she finally pulled Raven off of her long enough to get the key in the door of her apartment. 

"What part of I've been away at sea did you not get?" Raven laughed pulling Anya's top over her head attacking her chest, " and it don't help that you are hot as fuck" 

Anya laughed pulling Ravens top off before pushing her onto the couch " well I hate to tell you this babe, you ain't about to hit dry land, I'm gonna make you so wet you'll be thinking you're back on that ship" 

"Yes" Raven cheered as Anya climbed on top of her " can I call you captain? " she teased 

"Call me what you want babe" Anya laughed wrapping her tongue around ravens nipple making her hiss in delight.. 

... 

 

Clarke sat talking to Octavia about what she does for a living, Octavia was aware who Clarke was but stayed clear of talking about the kids and the case , instead they just got to know each other and laughed at how quick Raven worked her magic on Anya .. 

 

"Still here?" Lexa smirked seeing Clarke sat at the bar with Octavia even though it was kicking out time at the bar 

"Mmmmm" Clarke nodded sipping her beer " Octavia here has been keeping me company" 

Octavia smiled as Lexa when the brunette winked at her " good to know" 

" so Clarke did you need a ride home?" Lincoln offers 

"I'm good but thank you anyway, I'm gonna get a cab" 

"She isnt" Lexa states 

"I am" Clarke laughs 

"She's not" Lexa argues " you guys can head out I'll finish up here" 

Lincoln didn't need to be told twice he quickly finished putting the takings away and grabbed Octavia saying their goodbyes to Clarke .. 

" can I get you a night cap Miss Griffin?"

Clarke shook her head " no thank you Miss Woods, I'm heading home by cab so I guess I'll see you Monday?"

Lexa smiled suppressing a laugh " nyko" she called out to her security guard " you ok to close up? " 

"No problem" the big guy called back 

"Shell we?" Lexa smiled waving her car keys in the air

"Wow you really don't like being told no do you?" The blonde sighed 

"Nope" Lexa winked "cmon I promise to keep my hands to myself" 

Clarke against her better judgement followed Lexa out back to her car, she luckily hadn't drank to much so her inhibitions were still intact, not that Lexa would take advantage .. " so you wanna type your zip code into the sat nav?" 

Clarke did as Lexa asked and sat silently listening to the radio as Lexa pulled out of the parking spot and on to the street .

"So how do you like the bar?" 

Small talk? Clarke thought that's good she could so that " it's great I like it.. I can see why so many people wanna are waiting for tickets" 

"It won't always be tickets, it's just while it's so busy, once the hype dies down it will be open for who ever" Lexa explains " when we first opened we had a queue right around the block and it was one in one out so Anya came up with the ticket idea" 

" well it seems to be working well for you, I mean the place was packed out" 

"Yeah I'm happy with it" Lexa smiled looking over at the blonde as she pulled up to a red light " I don't think I told you how nice you look tonight" 

Clarke blushed " it's nice to be out of my work clothes and thank you" 

Lexa laughed seeing Clarke bit her bottom lip " you shouldn't do that" 

"Do what?" Clarke asked confused 

Bit you bottom lip like that , it's hazardous to my health" 

Clarke breath hitched but lucky for her the person who pulled up behind them beeped their horn to let Lexa know the lights had changed so Lexa didn't hear .. " I'll remember that from now on" 

" please don't " Lexa smirked keeping her eyes on the road 

Once she pulled up to Clarke's building Lexa killed the engine " nice" she smiled looking up at the apartment block .

"Not as nice as yours" Clarke smiled " we don't have voice activated elevators yet" 

Lexa smiled with a nod " you should request that" 

"Mmmmm" Clarke hummed unbuckling her belt " well thank you for the ride" 

" you not inviting me in?" Lexa asked teasingly   
Clarke shook her head trying not to smile .

"That's a little unfair wouldn't you say?" Lexa asked" I mean you have been to my place" 

"That's a work requirement" 

"What about the night you came without Aden and Niylah"? Lexa pushed "was that work?" 

Clarke bit her bottom lip quickly letting it go " somewhat, I was checking on you"

" and the kiss?" Lexa smiled she liked a nervous Clarke 

"You kissed me"

"You kissed me back" 

"And then I stopped it' Clarke replied quickly 

"After you kissed me for a while" Lexa laughed " so you letting me up?" 

"No" Clarke laughed " no I'm not" 

"Why? And answer me honestly" 

Clarke sighed opening the door getting out of the car but ducking back in so she I hid face the smirking brunette " because I might now be able to stop it this time.... that honest enough for you?" 

Lexa bit down on her bottom lip " yup" 

Clarke rolled her eyes closing the door after and said goodnight and headed into her block as quick as she could, how she managed to keep her shit together she didn't know, but what she did know was that Lexa was very tempting.. very tempting indeed .


	10. Chapter 10

"Aden" Lexa looked up from her desk at the gym when the door knocked " what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Half day" Aden shrugged placing his bag on the floor " I wanted to talk to you" 

Lexa nodded offering him a seat " ok but first I wanna know if it's really half day?"

Aden nodded " you can call the school and check if you want?" 

Believing him Lexa shook her head " that's fine, ok so what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" 

Aden shifted in his seat to get comfortable " last night I heard Clarke telling the Jaha's that moms body will be flow back her and your gonna pay for her to be buried " 

Lexa shook her head " they really need to remember how observant you are, and nosy" 

Aden smiled " is it true? Are you gonna bury mom?"

Lexa leaned back in her chair linking her fingers together in front of her " I think it's only fair that you and Niylah have some place you can go and visit" 

"And you?" 

Lexa just nodded " so is that all you wanted to know?"

Aden nodded " that and I wanted to say that maybe it's time we tell Ni about mom, I was thinking maybe we could stay over at yours like you said and do it together" 

Lexa wasn't looking forwards to this moment, Niylah asked for Angela a lot and she knew it was going to break the little girls heart " ok just us or?" 

Clarke will have to be there" Aden insisted " maybe your family if might help if she sees she has people around her who care"

"They're your family too" Lexa says " I'll do what ever you want, I'll play what ever role you need me too ok?" 

Aden bit his bottom lip and nodded " mind if I hang here for a bit?" 

Lexa smiled " sure you can help out, go see what Lincoln's got for ya" 

Aden frowned " I said hang out, not be dragged into child labour" 

"Your a Woods kid, we all muck in, get use to it" Lexa laughed waving him out of her office. Aden couldn't hide the smile on his face, he liked the thought of being part of the Woods family . 

 

"Hey Lincoln" 

"Aden" Lincoln sang fist bumping the boy " how ya doing?" 

" I'm good" Aden nodded " I have half day so thought I'd come hang out, need some help?" 

Lincoln smiled "Lexa send you out here to work?" 

"Yup" Aden laughed pooping the P 

"Get use to it kid, she's a slave driver... cmon let's find some snacks and talk about girls"   
.

 

LEXA WOODS.. 

Good Afternoon Miss Griffin,   
Is there any chance your free for a chat? 

... 

Clarke was sat in her car after just getting out of court when her phone vibrated, yet another case that was a waste of her time, typical parents fighting over their kids just to get one over each other, Clarke hated this part of her job.. 

 

LEXA WOODS- 

Good afternoon Miss Griffin,  
I was wondering if you're free for a chat?

Clarke smiled Lexa was always so formal, and that's how it should be she knew, but she always felt it unnessasary where Lexa was concerned 

 

Of coarse! I'm free for the next hour, Shell I come to you?" Gym? Bar? She typed back 

LEXA WOODS-   
No I have Aden here at the gym, can we meet at the coffee shop we met at before?

Miss Griffin-  
Aden's with you? 

LEXA WOODS-  
Yeah he has half day, that's why I want to talk.. 

Miss Griffin-   
Ok see you in say 20?

LEXA WOODS-   
Thanks . 

... 

"I'm just popping out" the brunette called out to Lincoln and Aden " keep the squirt busy I won't be long" 

Lincoln saluted her not asking any questions and Aden just shrugged "where she going?"

" first lesson in getting to know you sister" Lincoln laughed holding his finger up " never ask her questions about where she's going? Who she's with or what she's doing?" 

"Got it" Aden laughed going back to cleaning the mirrors enjoying his time with his .... what would Lincoln be to him? Cousin? Uncle? Friend? What ever he would become Aden was happy to have him around . 

 

"Hey sorry I'm late, traffics a nightmare" Clarke sighed taking a seat flicking her hair out of her face " you ok?" She asked seeing Lexa looking not to happy. 

"Clarke you really need to be careful when it comes to Aden hearing shit he shouldn't" 

Clarke frowned about to speak until a waiter appears " can I take your order ?"

"Latte, no sugar" Clarke answered "please" 

The waiter turned to Lexa " refill?" 

Lexa nodded not bothering to thank the boy which Clarke found rude " your manners are impeccable" 

Lexa shrugged " Aden came to the gym earlier to talk to me about telling Niylah about their mother, he over heard you talking about me paying to bury her" 

"Shit" Clarke muttered with a sigh " Im sorry, I didn't realise " 

"What if Niylah would have heard you?" Lexa fumes " if she heard her moms dead?" 

"I said I'm sorry" Clarke stated again " when we talk the doors are closed and it's usually when the kids aren't on the lower floor of the house, it's not my fault Aden's like a silent ninja lurking in the shadows " 

"Oh so it's his fault?" Lexa argued 

"What?" Clarke frowned "no! that's not what I said, I can't do more then apologise and maybe make sure Aden is not home when we discuss their case" 

The waiter placed their drinks down on the table and left with only a thank you from Clarke .. 

Lexa nodded " I thought you were gonna do that the last time, you do remember how he found out about his mother dying" 

Clarke didn't like Lexa's tone of voice and the way she was assuming Clarke wasn't doing her job properly, part of Clarke couldn't help think the attack was a little personal " I'm aware thank you" 

 

Lexa sighed " I'm sorry look I don't mean to be shitty with you, or tell you how to do you're job it's just I don't want the kids hearing things and being alone to deal with it " 

"I understand that" Clarke agreed " and I am really sorry, I promise you it won't happen again" 

Lexa nodded believing the blonde and had was right Aden is very clever " ok! ... Aden wants to tell Niylah today, well tonight, he's hoping they wouldn't be able to stay over, have my family there too" 

Clarke bit her bottom lip " I don't know Lexa, i don't think a house full of people would be good for Ni, I think it's probably better to keep it low key" 

"But surely having family close by shows she isn't alone? That it's gonna be ok?" Lexa argued 

Clarke shook her head "something like this needs to be planned, we need to discuss how to handle it. The Jaha's need to be prepared for the fact that Niylah will be grieving," 

"Aden will be there with her, she has me now, my family, you" 

Again Clarke shook her head " Lexa Aden may think its his job to take care of Niylah and he does do a lot of her care but he's a child aswell he doesn't get to decide what is best for Niylah or when it's suitable to turn her little world upside down, she asks after Angela a lot, we have to handle it delicately" 

"But doesn't he know her best?" Lexa asks " it's he the best person to know what she'll need?" 

"No..."Clarke states " you've seen her, she looks to Aden constantly, she wouldn't have gone anywhere near you Guys, Gus especially if Aden hadn't told her too, if he didn't like you guys? She wouldn't like you, she follows everything he does, so if he tells her Angela isn't coming back and she sees he's not crying or sad she won't be, she will hide her own emotions away because she wants to follow Aden's way of thinking and be like him... he was so mad that they got taking into care that he blamed me, he didn't speak to me for three weeks no matter how hard I tried.. and because he didn't nor did she, she lost her soft toy and I could tell she wanted to ask me if he was in my car but she wouldn't , she went to bed sad and lonely cause she didn't have it... when I gave it to her she hugged me but pulled away and asked Aden if was ok?... the last thing I want is for her to hide her feelings away" 

Lexa took in what Clarke was saying and agreed, she had witnessed the behaviour herself, Aden was good though he did encourage his sister to think for herself " ok so who do you think we should handle it?" 

"Honestly?" Clarke asked " I don't think Aden should be the one to tell her, or be involved in anyway" 

"He won't agree to that" Lexa shook her head " they are way to close for that" 

"He's not her parent Lexa," Clarke said simply " he doesn't get to decide, Niylah needs to become more independent, Aden is only a few years off collage, at some point she will be without him and being so dependant on him is not doing her any good"

So what do you suggest? Tell her behind his back?. Lexa wasn't happy 

"No! We wouldn't do that, but he has to take a step back Lexa, if.... when the kids live with you are you going to allow him to parent her? Raise her? Tell you what to do where she's concerned?" 

"Well no" Lexa answered 

"Then he needs to get use to it" Clarke shrugged " Aden needs to learn how to be a kid again" 

.... 

 

Lexa and Clarke agreed that the kids could stay over the next day but that they wouldn't tell Niylah about their mother just yet, Clarke thought it would be a good idea if she and Lexa sat down with Aden and discussed how to handle the issue best ... Lexa wasn't comfortable about it but agreed anyways .. 

" so I'll bring them over tomorrow?" Clarke smiled 

Lexa nodded " and what are you doing tonight?" 

Clarke tried not to blush " Lexa" 

"What?" Lexa laughed " Im just making conversation" 

" I'm sure you are" Clarke rolled her eyes " I'm having dinner with a friend if you must know" 

"What kinda friend?" Lexa pushed 

"A friend" Clarke said again her tone letting the gym owner know the conversation was over " I'll see you tomorrow ok? Oh and send Aden home, he's not actually suppose to just show up like he has, all meetings have to be supervisored or planned" 

"Yes ma'am" Lexa winked 

"Bye Miss Woods" 

"See ya Clarke"

.... 

Hi Lexa right?" Mr Jaha's smiled shaking the women's hand.

Yeah hi, nice to see you again" Lexa smiled " hope you don't mind me stopping by like this it's just this one" she patted Aden's head " stopped by so I brought him home" 

"Aden.. you know that's not how it goes" 

"Sorry Theo" Aden apologised 

Mr Jaha patted Aden's shoulder letting him know he wasn't in trouble " you got home work?" 

Aden nodded 

"Alright off you go then" 

Aden turned and said good bye to Lexa before heading into his house ..

"I'm sorry about that, it won't happen again" Theo smiled 

"It's fine really,I know it's not allowed but I really don't mind" Lexa said " I don't know if Clarke has told you about the kids coming over tomorrow for the night?"

"Nia called " Theo informed the girl " I think that's great, I'm sure they will have a great time" 

" I hope so " Lexa laughed " I better go" 

"Take care Miss Woods" 

"You too" 

.... 

"But what if I can't sleep in the bed? Lexa's place is so big" Niylah worried As she lay on Aden's bed whist he done his homework 

"It'll be ok, I'll be there" Aden smiled 

"But what if Lexa doesn't let me sleep with you?" 

Aden frowned " why wouldn't she?"

Niylah didn't answer she just clung tightly to her teddy.

"Niylah" Aden smiled laying down next to his little sister " Lexa is cool, she was scared like we were when she was little, she knows how difficult it is, I'm sure she will understand"

Niylah nodded " does she want to be our big sister?" 

"I think so" Aden smiled kissing the young girls head " get some sleep huh?"  
..

 

" so what brings you here" Gus ask his son as he sat down in his parents front room " Os out tonight, I'm bored" 

"That's nice" Anya laughed " you only come to see ya parents because you got dumped by your girl?" 

"Firstly I didn't get dumped she's gone for dinner with Clarke, Secondly I'm here because Lexa text me asking me to be..so" he blew a raspberry .

" that's mature" Anya rolled her eyes " well she text me too so I guess it's a family meeting about the kids" 

Gus smiled " be nice to have sown actual kids running around the place again. And by kids I mean little ones you lot who act like kids" 

Anya and Lincoln both clutched their chests mockingly and laughing .. 

"So Octavia's out with Clarke?" Anya asked 

"Yeah they really hit it off the other week at the bar, Octavia's looking to get into the same kinda work as Clarke so they got shit in common" 

" oh .. so Clarke's friend Raven isn't there?"

Lincoln laughed " awww she hit ya and quit ya?"

"Fuck you " Anya stropped punching the laughing man's arm hard .

"Hey quit it" Gus warned " and that language needs to be curbed too once the kids start coming around" 

"Yeah Anya" Lincoln added with a grin 

"I swear to god you're lucky your dads here to stop me kicking you ass" 

"Oh" Lincoln gasped " Thats another swear word" 

"So this" Anya smirked lifting her middle finger 

"actually that's a gesture not a word" 

"Dick" Anya mattered under her breath as Lexa came through the door.

"Hey"   
.. 

Lexa explained to her family that the kids would be staying the night, Gus offered to light up the BBQ and let them play in the pool which suited Lexa, it meant she wouldn't have to be all alone with the kids as much as she thought " so will you all be here?

" me and O will be" Lincoln winked, Anya on the other hand was to engrossed in her phone .

"Annie?" Lexa shouted 

"Huh? What?" 

"I said will you be here tomorrow for the kids? Lexa repeated 

"Oh yeah sure whatever you need " Anya answered going back to her phone.. 

" someone we know" Lincoln teased 

"Yeah Raven" Anya smirked" and just so you know? Ain't no one ever hit this" she ran her finger over her body " and quit it ya hear me?" 

Lexa rolled her eyes as Lincoln laughed they really were children .. 

" ok well if we're all done here, I'm heading to the bar to meet O" Lincoln announced 

" I'll come" Anya smiled agreeing to meet Raven 

" where is O tonight?" Lexa asked " I thought she might have been here" 

"She's on a date with your girl" Anya stated with a shit eating grin on her face .

"Huh?" Lexa was confused 

"Clarke," Anya smiled again " she's out with Clarke"

Lexa looked to her cousin for confirmation who was nodding.

"Yeah her and Clarke went for dinner to talk about O and some job or something" 

Lexa nodded so it really was just a friend, she thought to herself " oh" she shrugged acting uninterested " well I uh have to go to the club so if you want a ride?"

"I bet you do" Anya teased pushing Lexa towards the door calling out a good bye to Gus and Indra... 

As the woods family walked into the bar Lexa eyes instantly found the blonde she was hoping to see, Octavia noticed them first as waved them over, Clarke turned her eyes falling on the now smiling Woods women " fancy seeing you here" 

Clarke laughed " what would be the odds?" 

Raven grabbed at Anya's hand "we outie" 

"What?" Clarke frowned " you've only just got here" 

" yeah and I got what I came for" Raven winked wrapping her arm around Anya " don't wait up" 

Claire shook her head as Lexa high fived Anya " can I buy you a drink?" 

Clarke bit her bottom lip earning herself a smirk from Lexa who's eyes fell to the blonde's lips " well?" 

"Sure" Clarke Answered...


	11. Chapter 11

Once Lexa's and Clarke's drinks arrived the nerves set in and Clarke wasn't sure how to handle the situation she found herself in "so are you looking forward to having the kids over?"

Lexa tilted her head from side to side " kinda, I mean I'm nervous as hell, i haven't really been alone with them much, especially Niylah so it's gonna be... I don't know.. different" 

"You'll be fine" Clarke smiled " I have every faith in you" 

"You do?" Lexa smiled leaning her elbows on the bar and resting her head on her hand " you look every nice tonight"

"Thank you" Clarke blushed 

" Hey Clarke, you want a drink?" Octavia asked taking a seat .

"Got one" the blonde lifted her glass

"Oh... where's mine?" The darked haired girl looked over to Lexa with a smile..   
Lexa rolled her eyes and nodded to the bar man to refill Octavia glass.

"Thanks.. so what are we taking about?"

" Clarke was just asking me how she feel about the kids coming over for the night" 

"Oh yeah... are you excited?"

"Excited is a strong word" Lexa laughed as did Clarke. " I'm just gonna go with it"

"You'll be fine" Octavia smiled " so do you have plans for them?"

Lexa shrugged" Gus offered to throw a little BBQ party for them, they have the pool there.. so can they can swim?" Lexa hadn't thought about that 

" yeah" Clarke nodded " well Aden can and Niylah is learning with school" 

"Cool" Lexa nodded " then after that I guess we'll just head back to the loft, watch a film or something"

"No doubt Aden will want to play Xbox" Clarke laughed 

" oh yeah, probably" 

"Babe you wanna get out of here?" Lincoln asked wanting some time with his girl.

"Oh we just got here" Octavia answered nodding towards Clarke.

" its ok" Clarke laughed seeing the disappointment in Lincolns face " I got work tomorrow anyways" 

"You sure?" O asked earning a nod from the blonde " yeah, thanks for dinner though" 

"I had a good time, we should hang out again?"

"Absolutely" Clarke nodded " and I'll text you those numbers you need" 

"Great" Octavia stood up to hug the blonde as well as a quick wink to Lexa before she headed out with her man .

"So I guess this is where you tell me you have to go?" Lexa smiled seeing Clarke become a little nervous at being alone with the brunette .

" well I can finish my drink first" 

Lexa nodded biting her bottom lip looking at Clarke ." How about we finish these some where a little quieter?"

"Don't do that" Clarke said rolling her eyes with a smile

"Do what?" Lexa smirked

" you know what" 

Lexa knew Clarke was talking about " I don't, I'm just not ready to hear people kill classic tunes once the karaoke starts" 

"I'm sure that's what it is" 

Lexa smiled standing up from her seat " I'm gonna head to my office, if you want to join me you know where it is" 

Clarke looked at the smiling brunette as she disappeared through the staff only door.. she shouldn't follow, she knows she shouldn't, but Lexa had some kind of magnetic pull on the blonde .. 

Standing outside the office door Clarke took some deep breaths, she could go in and finish her drink right? Talk? Be friends?. 

 

"Didn't think I'd see you again tonight" Lexa said as Clarke opened the door closing it behind her .

Lexa was sat on a sofa just off the side of her desk, the office was lightly lit, some what intimate, Clarke knew she was in trouble before she stepped in side that room ." The karaoke started" 

Lexa nodded " you want a refill?" 

"I better not" 

"Because you have work tomorrow?" Lexa smirked 

"Yup" Clarke breathed out .

"You gonna take a seat?" Lexa asked patting the space next to her 

Clarke shook her head " I should go" 

Lexa quickly got to feet closing the the distance between them " why didn't you then? Why come in here?" 

Lexa was so close Clarke could smell her expensive perfume, she didn't really know the answers to those questions " I... um" she bite her lip.

"Don't do that" Lexa whispered looking at the blonde's lip as she slowly released the grip her teeth at on it .

Clarke swallowed " what?" She asked knowing damn well 

Lexa stepped closer still staring at Clarke's lips " I think About that kiss all the time" she whispered " how good your lips felt on mine, how sweet you tasted" 

"Lexa" Clarke struggled 

"Tell me you don't think about it?"

Clarke shook her head biting her lip again then soothing it with her tongue 

" if you bit your lip again I'm gonna lose all self control and kiss you .

Clarke's heart was beating so hard she swore Lexa could hear it, she knows she should really leave and head home but the thought of Lexa's lips on hers was becoming to hard to ignore.   
Closing her eyes she ran her tongue over her bottom lip and instantly Lexa's was on hers.. 

Her lips we full and pressed deeply to the blonde's, Clarke self-consciously opened her mouth inviting Lexa's tongue in .. Lexa wasn't one to back down, she grabbed Clarke at her hips and pulled her in as close as she could earning a small moan from the blonde's lips. Lexa was in heaven, Clarke tasted as good as she remembered, her lip gloss making it easier for her lips to slide across her own, her tongue was warm and danced with hers beautifully. Lexa wanted more, she wanted skin, her hands moved up a little to the hem of Clarke's shirt and she gently tucked them underneath stroking the skin just about her waist band " "Lexa" Clarke panted pulling away a little.  
Lexa chased her lips keeping her hands still, she didn't or wouldn't over step her mark, there was no way she wanted their kiss to end.. sadly for her it did when Clarke pulled away fully . " ok " she blew out a breath still stood in Lexa's arms " we should uh, maybe slow down" 

Lexa nodded placing a kiss to Clarke's jaw.

"That's not helping" Clarke groaned as Lexa sucked at her jaw a little before placing another kiss to her neck . " Lexa... god that feels good" 

Lexa pulled Clarke in to her and began kissing her neck some more, she guessed she found Clarke's weak spot because she felt Clarke grip at her shoulders and another curse word escape her lips .

Lexa walked Clarke to the couch and sat down pulling the blonde on to her lap so her knees were either side of her thighs... she slowed the kiss down preparing herself for Clarke to stop her, when she didn't Lexa deepened the kiss, using her tongue to drag out a sexy moan from the blonde now straddling her .. her hands found their way back to the skin just underneath Clarke's shirt. Her skin was hot to touch, Lexa assumed she was the cause of the heat, especially when she felt Clarke's hips push into her.. Lexa had to use all her will power not to push Clarke on to her back and take her there and then in her office.

The will for air over powered Clarke she had to pull away to take a breather " this wasn't what I had planned" 

Lexa ran her fingers up and down the blonde's thighs " no? What was your plan then?"

Clarke laughed a little shaking her head " I don't actually know" 

"Well" Lexa smiled leaning forward catching Clarke's lips with her own " how about we don't plan anything and just go with it"?

"Lexa" Clarke sighed still sat on the club owners lap closing her eyes as Lexa attacked her neck again " this probably isn't the best idea" .. who was she kidding? Lexa's lips felt amazing on her skin, her hips ache to move for move contact 

"And yet here we are" Lexa laughed before biting down on Clarke's shoulder 

"Shit" Clarke hissed " your not helping me at all " 

"Good" Lexa smirked " do you always have to think things through? Do you ever just be?"

Clarke shook her head " I'm no saint, I've done plenty i shouldn't " 

Lexa leaned back into the couch so she could take a good look at the women " wanna share?" She smiled 

"No" Clarke rolled her eyes getting up from Lexa's lap, wishing she didn't have too " I should go before...." ok she didn't want to finish that sentence .

"Before?" Lexa followed with a smug look on her face 

"Before my halo slips" Clarke joked making Lexa laugh as she pulled Clarke towards her by her hand " let me see you again?"

"You will tomorrow" 

Lexa shook her head " I didn't mean Clarke the social worker.. let me see you" 

Clarke couldn't keep eye contact with the brunette, her eyes kept falling to her lips, her beautiful,plumped, Kiss bruised lips " we shouldn't" she swallowed 

"Maybe we shouldn't" Lexa whispered bringing Clarke in for a gently kiss " doesn't mean we can't" 

Clarke wanted to do badly, even Nia her boss has encouraged her, but that didn't stop her worrying, she didn't want to be office gossip. She didn't want to be known as the one who fell into bed with one of her cases . " I don't know Lexa.. the kids..."

Lexa pulled away " this has nothing to do with the kids Clarke, they're not here, this is about you and me... you cant deny there's an attraction here" 

"I'm not... but it will effect things...and yes for now the kids aren't here., but they will be soon enough Lexa" Clarke argued " nothing can get in the way, they have to come first" 

 

"Then sign us over to someone else" 

"It's not that easy Lexa" Clarke sighed " this afternoon you, you got really pissed at me over Aden. And even more pissed when I told you what you could and couldn't do... say we see where this goes and we have a fight or I say something you don't like? Then what?" 

Lexa nodded " and I guess you wouldn't want to be with someone who has two kids as baggage" 

"Don't... don't say that" Clarke fumed " I love those kids.. I shouldn't but I do.. we're not suppose to get close but I can't help it, I worry about them all the time.. so you having them would never be an issue for me" 

 

"When what is it?"

" it's just I want to be full invested in the kids, they have to be my main priority right now." 

Lexa nodded " so were the kids your main priority just then on the couch?" 

Clarke wasn't going to get into a fight with the brunette, " I'm leaving" she said heading towards the door .

"Wait" Lexa called out " Im sorry.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I'm being a jerk"

Clarke lifted her hand off the door handle turning back to Lexa " you can't be that way towards me every time you hear something you don't like Lexa... I need you to understand where I'm coming from" 

"I do" Lexa Sighed "and I'm glad the kids have someone like you, it's just hard, I" she shrugged " I can't help how I feel... I can't shake you off, there's something about you Clarke.. you get under my skin in a good way" 

Clarke walked back over so she was stood in front of Lexa " I feel the same about you, it's just bad timing" 

" what about if we put a rain check on any physical contact?" Lexa offered " and you let me take you out to dinner?... as friends?"

Clarke narrowed her eyes at the smiling brunette " as friends?"

Lexa nodded " I promise I won't make a pass at you at all... I just want to be around you "

Clarke thought about it for a moment " ok, let's talk about it after tomorrow?"

Lexa leaned forward placing a kiss to Clarke's cheek " sounds like a plan" 

Rolling her eyes Clarke gave Lexa a little shove " I'm going home, I'll see you tomorrow" 

Lexa laughed walking Clarke out "are you getting a cab?" 

"No I've only had two drinks, I got my car"

" can I walk you to your car?"

"No need” Clarke laughed "its just out front” Lexa nodded biting her lip, Clarke wasn't stupid and she knew it " fine... Nyko" Lexa called out to her security man " see Miss Griffin to her car please" 

Nyko nodded " sure" 

"There is no need" 

" there is every need" Lexa said " you've agreed to a date with me, I want you in one piece" 

Clarke rolled her eyes for the hundredth time tonight " Good night Miss Woods" 

" until tomorrow Miss Griffin" 

.... 

 

Lexa didn’t sleep to well, she couldn't get her mind off of the blonde social worker, her lips still tingled from their kiss, Her hands still burned from the blonde’s skin.. Clarke was effecting the club owner in the best way possible... to add to that she was a little twitchy about the Yo and coming sleep over with her siblings.. she hoped things would go smoothly and that she could occupy the kids, her biggest fear was it all goes wrong and things wouldn't go to plan.. maybe she wouldn’t want keep the kids? Maybe they wouldn't want live with her what then?..

 

“So are you excited?” Anya asked as they went through paper work at the bar 

“Not really” Lexa shrugged not looking at her cousin 

“Why not?” Anya frowned “ I am, Gus hasn’t lit the bbq in months” 

“So you’re excited for a good steak?” 

“That and the kids coming over” Anya smiled “ I haven’t really spent much time with them, it’ll be good to hang out” 

“Well I’m glad you’re enthusiastic about it.. I on the other hand am bricking it” 

“Why?” Anya asked “ we’ll all be there to lighten the load, so will Clarke” Anya added in a teasing tone, “ I’m sure she’ll appreciate you in a two piece” 

“I won’t be wearing a bikini” Lexa sighed hating the fact Anya was teasing her.

“Why not?” 

“Because I won’t be swimming” 

Anya raised her eyebrows screwing up her face” then what’s the point of taking them home? And Gus and Indra going all out if you’re not gonna join in?”

“ I will join in, just not in the pool” Lexa shrugged 

“ Lexa watching other people bond with your brother and sister isn’t exactly playing your part” 

“Fine” Lexa said “ ill go in the water” 

“ wonder if Clarke brings her bikini” 

“Fuck off Annie” Lexa warned 

Anya laughed she was going to enjoy watching Lexa drool all over the blonde later, it gave her reason to tease the ever so serious brunette.. 

 

“ so how come Lexa didn’t come for us?” Aden asked as Clarke drove them to The Woods residence. 

“Well it’s the rules, I have to escort you guys” Clarke explained “ for the time being anyways” 

“Will you be staying with us at Lexa’s tonight?” Niylah asked gripping her soft toy sounding nervous.

“Not the Night no” Clarke answered checking in on the girl in the back seat “ but I’ll be there until you feel ok, besides Aden will be there all the time” 

“Lexa likes Aden” 

“She likes you too” Aden turned to look at his sister as he Answered “ it will be ok” 

“What if I wake in the night and I’m scared?” 

“I’ll be there” he promised 

“ Clarke? Will you stay with us?” The girl asked 

“ I can’t babe, but I promise you it’s gonna be ok, Lexa is really excited to have you guys over” 

Niylah nodded looking out of the window .. Aden and Clarke shared a look of concern.. Aden felt fine staying at Lexa’s, he knew it was vital for them to get to know Lexa and her family. He needed Niylah On board. 

“Ni?.. are you looking forward to swimming?” 

“I have my floaties” the little girl Answered 

Aden look that as a yes and smiled at Clarke “ are you swimming?” 

“Not today Kid” Clarke smiled “I'm just there so you guys feel comfortable” 

“ who will catch me when I jump in?” Niylah asked, Clarke had taken the siblings swimming a few times and Niylah enjoyed the blonde catching her as she jumped in .

“Well Lexa will be there, as well as Anya and Lincoln, Octavia, Gus, Indra” 

“What if they don’t catch me?” 

Aden looked at his sister “ Niylah, you don’t have to worry, it’s gonna be ok” 

Niylah nodded not asking any more questions, Clarke watched her through her rear view mirror, she could see the little girl still have concerns and yet because Aden told her things would be fine she stopped asking .

Once they pulled up outside the woods house Aden whistled “ big house” 

Clarke smiled, the house Angela resided in was all on one floor, it was small with not much inside, so she guessed the kids weren’t use to something so nice and inviting and the woods house.. 

“Let’s go say hi huh?” Clarke herself was nervous, her thoughts drifted to the make out session her and Lexa had previously, she hoped her nervousness wouldn’t show .

 

“There they are” Gus cheered as he opened the door holding his hand up to high five Aden as she entered first “ hey Kid” 

Aden laughed High fiving the big burly man, 

Niylah hide behind Clarke and only offered Gus a small wave.. 

“Hey little lady” he winked “ Clarke nice to see you again” 

“ hey Gus” 

“Cmon in, we’re all out back, i hope you kids are hungry?” 

Aden nodded as he followed Clarke’s lead, once entering the back yard the smell of the bbq hit them all, Lincoln and Octavia were in the pool throwing a football, Anya and Indra were sat talking, Clarke scanned the yard for Lexa but she was no where to be seen “ uh where’s lexa?” 

Gus placed his hands on the blonde’s shoulder “ she’s upstairs getting ready” 

Clarke nodded waving at Anya and Indra as they waved at her .

“Can we get in the pool?” Aden asked 

“Sure” Gus laughed “ you can change inside if you want.. there’s a bathroom just of the kitchen” 

Aden nodded taking Niylah by the hand leading her way .. 

“How they doing?” Anya asked as Clarke took a seat 

“Niylah’s a little apprehensive, she’s a little nervous I think” Clarke explained “ Aden and I have been trying to reassure her” 

“ what’s worrying her?” Lincoln asked from the pool.

“ little things, like how she will sleep at Lexa’s, who will catch her in the pool,” 

“ you think theres more to it?” Indra asked 

Clarke nodded smiling and thanking Gus as he pasted her a drink “ I think it’s just a lot off her to take in, Aden and Lexa have spent a little more time together so i think she feels like she’s at a disadvantage” 

“Well we can make her feel at home” Lincoln smiled “ 

Clarke smiled not saying anything as Aden and Niylah came into view.. 

“Awww So cute” Octavia gushed looking at Niylah, who was stood in a little swim suit with a unicorn on it and pink and white floaties on her arms. 

“Hi” she waved “ wanna come in?” She offered her arms out “ I’ll catch you”

Niylah looked to Aden who nodded so she stepped forward with her thumb in her mouth.

“Go on “ Aden encouraged” She’ll catch you” 

Lincoln pulled himself out of the pool “Aden? Wanna jump in?” 

Aden nodded “ shell I go first?” He asked his sister who nodded 

Aden and Lincoln ran and jumped into the pool making Niylah giggle

“You ready?” Octavia asked 

Niylah stood still not answering as she watching Aden resurface 

“C’mon Ni?” He waved 

Niylah shook her head looking to Clarke.. Clarke didn’t want the girl to feel pressured “ wanna come sit for a bit?” 

Niylah was about to answer which Clarke guessed was going to be a yes, but the Lexa appeared at the little girls side “ hey” 

Niylah swallowed with a wave. 

“ wanna come in with me?” 

Niylah shrugged 

“ how about I get in and then when you feel ok, you can tell me and I’ll catch you” 

Niylah nodded watching as Lexa diving in. Clarke also watched trying not to drool at the brunette in her bikini, the girl had a body to die for, if Clarke wasn’t kicking herself for ending there make out session before she was now.. 

“Clarke” Niylah muttered letting Clarke know she wanted lifting up, Clarke wrapped the girl in her arms as she sat on her lap “ you ok?” 

Niylah nodded Leaning into the blonde’s chest just observing everyone in the pool.. Aden was in his element, Lincoln was lifting him in the air and throwing him in the water, Clarke could feel Niylah laugh now and again .. Lexa tried to join in with Aden but her concern for Niylah was becoming obvious to Clarke . 

“Ni? Are you ready to go in” 

Niylah shook her head 

“Don’t you want to have fun with Aden?” 

Again Niylah shook her head 

“How about you come help me cook some burgers?” Gus offered and to Clarke’s surprise the little girl accepted 

“So out of all of us she liked the scary looking one?” Anya stated “ how is that?” 

Clarke smiled watching the little girl “ I don’t know, I thought once Aden got in the water she would follow” 

 

“She’s weary “ Indra nodded “ much like Lexa with new people” 

“Not all new people” Anya teased looking at Clarke who rolled her eyes with a smile 

“Lexa” Indra called out “ Why don’t you try with Niylah?” 

Lexa looked over at Niylah who was helping Gus.. Lexa nodded in agreement but felt nervous, Aden seemed easier to get to know and Lexa communicated with him on a adult level, Niylah was harder for the brunette, she didn’t know how to handle the young girl as much as she wanted too.. 

“ may I?” She asked looking to Gus who handed over the tongs letting Lexa take over the cooking.. “ So Niylah, what do you like to eat the best”

Niylah shrugged 

“Do you like burgers? Hot dogs?”

Again Niylah shrugged her attention drifted to Aden’s laughter as Lincoln dunked him 

Lexa looked to Clarke for help who just smiled. 

Ok so Niylah was a tough audience and Lexa had to engage her .. she nodded to Gus to come take over the bbq and took a seat next to her baby sister “ Niylah” 

The girl looked up at her sister .

“ I know this is a lot for you to take in, a new place to get to know, new people, but I can promise you that it’s all ok” she smiled “ no one will hurt you or make you do anything you don’t want to do ok?” 

Niylah nodded 

“ everyone here today wants play with you” Lexa continued “ we all want you to be part of our family.. right Gus?” She looked for help 

“Yeah” Gus grinned kneeling down beside Niylah “ I’m really happy you’re part of the family now.. you and Aden.. that’s why we’re all here, so we can all have fun” 

Niylah took all their words in and nodded “ Maybe I will get in the pool now” 

Lexa smiled with a nod “ may I join you?” 

Niylah looked to Clarke who winked at her “ok” 

Lexa smiled a thank you to Gus before offering her hand to Niylah “ Will you catch me?” 

Niylah laughed “ I cant catch you. I’m to little” 

“What?” Lexa laughed “ no way” 

“I am” Niylah laughed “ you can catch me” 

“Ok” Lexa nodded jumping into the pool holding her hands out “ ready” 

Aden stopped what he was doing and watched his sister “ she did it” he smiled as Niylah jumped into Lexa arms .

“Go Niylah” Lincoln and Octavia cheered 

.. 

Lexa has a nice bikini huh?” Anya smirked as she watched Clarke watch Lexa and Niylah swim. 

“How’s Raven?” Clarke smirked back.

“Huh??” Anya looked over at Gus who hadn’t called her “ What was the Gus? You want me to help huh? Ok....” Anya Spluttered out moving from her seat not wanting Indra to hear about her new friend .. Clarke laughed going back to watching Lexa .. this time pulling her sunglasses down so she wouldn’t get caught.. although Lexa didn’t address her when she came into the yard Clarke wasn’t offended, she knew Lexa nervous about having the kids over, the little looks and smiles Lexa sent her way was enough.   
...

The day seemed to go without a hitch and sun began to set and everyone had dried off and eaten Clarke suggested to Lexa that maybe it was time to head back to the loft.. 

“On guys you ready to go?” 

Aden nodded as she stood up followed by Niylah “ thank you got having us” 

“Anytime Kid” Gus high fived the red head “ you are part of them family, this is your home” 

Aden smiled taking Niylah’s hand “ Ni? What do you say?” 

“Thank you” Niylah Answered tucking Herself into Aden’s side “ I had a nice time” 

Gus winked at the little girl giving her a wave.. once everyone else had said their goodbyes to the Kid, they all jumped into Lexa’s car, with Clarke following behind her her own .   
It was protocol to call in with Nia to let her know how the day was going.. Nia was pleased and told Clarke to knock off early.. not that Clarke did.. she wanted to make sure the kids were ok and she would be lying if she said she didn’t want to leave the company of Lexa just yet.. 

 

“Ok make yourselves at home” Lexa smiled opening the door 

“Can I play Xbox?” Aden asked 

Lexa looked over at Clarke who shrugged letting her know it was her decision “ Sure for a while.. Niylah? What do you want to do?” 

Niylah had her thumb in her mouth and a teddy under her arm just shrugged, Lexa wasn’t sure what to do from that so again she looked to Clarke who again shrugged .. 

“You’re not helpful at all” Lexa whispered 

Clarke smiled as took a seat at Lexa’s breakfast bar “ what do you want me to do?” 

Lexa looked to Niylah who had taken a seat next to Aden “ I don’t know, help me?” 

“With what?” 

Lexa sighed taking a bottle out of the fridge offering Clarke one who declined “ Well I don’t really know what Niylah is in to... I mean Aden is so much easier then she is” 

“You lll learn” 

“Sure” Lexa rolled her eyes “ it’s a little hard when she barely talks to me” 

“She’ll come around” Clarke smiled placing a hand on the bar owners “ it takes time” 

Lexa nodded looking over at her siblings before leaning a little closer to the blonde “ speaking of time... have you decided if I can take you out or not?” 

Clarke like Lexa checked on the kids before turning back “ this isn’t really the time or place” 

“It’s a yes or no Clarke “ Lexa smiled 

 

Clarke couldn’t hide the attraction to the smirking brunette in front of her any more, It was becoming stressful “ Fine” 

Lexa but her bottom lip with a grin “ Fine.. I can take you out or?” 

“ yes” Clarke whispered “ we can text or something later, right now I need you to go bond with the kids” 

Lexa tapped at Kitchen Work top with a grin “ you won’t regret it” 

Clarke rolled her eyes as she watched Lexa go over and slump in between her siblings grabbing the controlled out of Aden’s hands “ let me show you how this is done” 

Aden protested and was teased by Lexa much to Clarke’s amusement .. they seemed to be bonding at a nice steady pace.. Niylah made her way over to Clarke “ Clarke?” 

“Yes babe” Clarke smiled lifting the girl on to her lap “ what’s up?” 

“Can I go home?”

Clarke frowned “Home?” 

“To Theo and Ali” 

Clarke felt her heart break a little “ Why? Don’t you like it here?” 

Niylah looked over at Lexa and Aden “ will Lexa just want Aden to live her?” 

Clarke gasped as little “ What? No Niylah, why would you think that?” 

Niylah shrugged “ I want to go home” 

Lexa cleared her throat to let her presence be known .. she has heard the tail end of Niylah’s words “ Niylah? Can I show you something?” 

Niylah shook her head and leaned into Clarke for comfort. 

“No?” Lexa sulked with a little pout” Well that’s a shame because I have a surprise That’s just for you, I’ve kept it a secret from everybody, I wanted to wait until you came here” 

A surprise for her? That piped Niylah’s interest as well as Clarke’s “ What is it?”

“ well you’ll have to come with me if you want to see” Lexa stated holding her hand out “ Aden why don’t you come too?” 

“I’m playing this” Aden called out 

“Now Aden” Lexa’s tone let her brother know he wasn’t being asked but told..   
Aden pauses the game and made his way over to his sisters “ok what?” 

Lexa waved her hand a little for Niylah and she finally took it... “ok so when I was looking to buy an apartment I wanted something with a little out door space but it’s really hard to find in a high rise building but.” .. Lexa smiled as she walked across the apartment with everyone following “ anything is possible “ she smiled pushing open a door that was hidden away down the hall way from the kitchen “ and this little lady is for you” 

Clarke’s eye brows raised up and her jaw opened a little, Aden let out a few “wows, and awesome”   
As for Niylah her little eyes were as bright as the sun, they were stood in a little garden that on more of a court yard type yard, in the middle was a swing set “ this is for me?” 

“Yeah” Lexa nodded feeling Niylah squeeze her hand “ I thought that while Aden is bei g boring on the Xbox you and I could come out here and play?” 

Niylah jumped up and down “ can you push me now?” 

“Sure” Lexa smiled with a giggle 

“Actually” Clarke interpreted “ Aden would you? I just want to talk with Lexa for a minute” 

Aden nodded and help Niylah on to the swing.. 

“ that was a lovely thing for you to do” Clarke smiled 

“ well l had a feeling she was going to be a little harder to connect if, Anya suggested the swing set” 

Clarke nodded watching Niylah smile and giggle as Aden pushes her 

“ well it was a good call, this place is nice” 

Lexa nodded “ I like to come out here now and again, it’s peaceful.” 

“Was peaceful” Clarke teased as Niylah let out a scream.. 

Lexa laughed along “ so Niylah do you still want to go back to the Jahas?”

Niylah shook her head “ I can stay 

“ good” Lexa winked “ it’s getting a little late so how about we head inside?”

Both kids nodded and headed in to the loft “ so what now? Lexa asked 

Clarke laughed “ mmmm maybe a bath? A little snack? Some hot chocolate before bed?

“A.. a bath?” Lexa worried “uh do I have to bath them? Like me personally?”

Clarke laughed fully “no... Aden is twelve I’m sure he can do it himself and Niylah? Well she can do it herself you just have to be close when she’s in the tub” 

Lexa nodded “ ok, phew” 

“Relax” Clarke stroked at Lexa’s arm “ You're doing fine” 

“Let see if that’s the case by morning?” Lexa sighed with a smile .


	12. Chapter 12

Lexa had got up early and Made breakfast for her siblings, she wasn’t really sure what kids eat so she opened the food cupboard thinking pancakes, maybe some eggs and bacon? In the fridge she had fruit so she would cook up a little feast and hope she got it right. 

Once breakfast was made Lexa was sat at the table waiting for her siblings to wake, last night wasn’t so bad, Niylah allowed her to braid her hair and she helped Aden do his homework.. it took the little girl a while to settle in a new room but with Aden next to her she had slept well, Lexa’s fingers itched to text a certain blonde but she decided to wait until the kids went back to the Jaha’s.... Niylah was up first taking a seat at the table looking sleepy hugging her soft toy. 

“Good morning Niylah” 

Niylah nodded, Lexa took it she wasn’t a morning person. 

“So do you like pancakes? Eggs?” 

“I like Cheerios” Niylah stated 

“ oh I Uh don’t have Cheerios” 

“ Ok” Niylah nodded “ then I guess I’ll have pancakes” 

“Cool” Lexa breathed easy quickly dishing up some breakfast and a glass of juice for her little sister.. 

Lexa knew Niylah wasn’t as comfortable in her presence as Aden was so took her seat at the table and began to read her paper .. a few pages in she took a little look at her sister out the corner of her eye, she had the magazine from the paper in front of her and was pretending to read it... Lexa lifted her mug up bring it to her lips and Niylah did the same with her juice cup, Lexa tried not to laugh at the little game that had began .. next Lexa picked up a strawberry and eating it waiting for Niylah to copy and she did... Lexa played with the tip of one of her braid and instantly the girl did the same...   
Lexa began drumming her finger tips on the table and Niylah followed suit, then not meaning to Lexa yawned as did her little sister Causing Lexa to laugh out loud.

“Are you copying me?” She smiled 

“Are you copying me?” Niylah repeated 

“I just asked you that” 

“I just asked you that” 

“Stop it” 

“Stop it” 

“Niylah” 

“Niylah” 

“How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood” Lexa sassed Causing Niylah’s jaw to drop and her little eyes go wide”   
“ ha gotcha”

Niylah smiled “ I don’t know that” 

“ I didn’t think so” Lexa laughed “ so did you sleep ok?” 

The little girl just shrugged “ the beds a little big for me, when I woke up I thought Aden wasn’t there” 

“Oh well That’s Ok, we can get you a smaller one if you want ?”

Niylah nodded “ Lexa are you rich?” 

Lexa laughed under her breath “ what do you call rich?” 

“Mmmmm”‘ Niylah pouted as she though which made Lexa smile, she too did that when she was deep in thought “ Well if you have like nine hundred dollars and forty eight cents then you are rich “ 

Lexa laughed at the randomness of the girls numbers “ Well in that case then yes I am rich because I have nine hundred dollars and forty nine cents” 

“You do?” Niylah gasped “ wow that’s a lot of money” 

“It’s enough to buy you a bed your comfortable to sleep in and maybe we can make the room more cosier for you, maybe we can paint the walls pink? Get you some nice little lights?” Lexa offered 

“No it’s ok” Niylah shook her head “ I wouldn’t want you to waste all your money” 

“I think I’ll be ok” Lexa smiled widely “ I’ll just go to work and earn some more” 

“Ok” Niylah agreed “ Lexa?” 

“Mmmm” 

“Do you miss mommy?” 

A lump formed in Lexa’s throat that she struggled to swallow, was now a good time to tell the little girl? Should she wait for Aden and Clarke? She didn’t want to lie to the little girl so she sat on the chair next to her and lifted her on her lap .

“ Niylah I was eight when I left Ange..... when I was taken from mommy’s house, I went to live with Gus and Indra “

“Because momma did bad things?” Niylah said “ and she didn’t take care of you just like she didn’t with me and Aden?” 

Lexa nodded “ I can’t say I miss her because it was a long time ago, but I know that it wasn’t a long time ago for you so I'm guessing it’s ok for you to miss her” 

“Aden looked after me” Niylah smiled “ you didn’t have a brother to look after you” 

Lexa shook her head sadly “ no I didn’t” 

“ Lexa? Is momma gone to live with the angels?” 

Lexa was taken back by Niylah’s question, what was it with her siblings? How were they so Clued up? “ what do you mean angels?” 

Niylah pointed her index finger up to the ceiling “ you know the angels up there ?” 

“Do you mean heaven?” Lexa asked gently Causing Niylah to nod “ Aden says she isn’t coming back but if someone just goes away you are meant to say they might not come back or you don’t know when they’ll come back... but when someone says they aren’t coming back its because they can’t” 

Lexa felt a tear run down one of her cheeks, how can someone who’s been on this earth for five short years be so grown up, her jaw was clenched so tight she couldn’t speak, but she didn’t have too.. Niylah lifted her little hand and wiped her big sisters tear away “ it’s ok to be sad Lexa, but don’t worry because You have me look after you now ok?” 

Lexa pulled the little girl in for a tight hug, she breathed in the smell of her shampoo and kissed the top of her head “ and I’ll always be here to look after you” 

Niylah nodded “ and Aden” 

“Yeah” Lexa laughed through her tears “ and Aden” 

... 

Aden wasn’t overly happy that Niylah hasn’t spoke to him about his mother’s death, he felt sad that she held it to herself so long but the little girl seemed to accept what had Happened, Lexa had informed her brother she would chase up when Angela would be released to bury, she suggested Aden and Niylah have an input in what kind of funeral Angela should have. Niylah opted for pink flowers and Aden said he didn’t want an open funeral, he wanted it to just be the three of them and Clarke.. 

Lexa wasn’t even sure if anyone else would show up anyways, maybe the odd junkie friend...Lexa had texted Clarke giving her the heads up before she arrived to pick the kids up .. 

 

“Do we have to go?” Aden asked from the couch as Clarke arrived. 

“You just wanna sit on that all day” Lexa said pointing to the tv. 

“Well it’s boring at the Jaha’s” 

“No it’s not” Niylah said “ Theo let’s me help him make cakes” 

Clarke smiled stroking the little girls new braids” how you doing Kid?” 

“I’m fine” Niylah Answered “ Lexa’s gonna Buy me a new bed Because she’s rich” 

Lexa laughed when Clarke looked up at her “ Is she now?” 

“Yup she has nine hundred dollars and forty nine cents “ 

“ she does?” Clarke laughed 

“Yeah that makes me super rich” Lexa winked at her little sister .

Clarke rolled her eyes laughing “ Aden why don’t you take Niylah to the swing set before we go?” 

Do i have too?” The boy sulked 

“Yes” Clarke said firmly

“Can’t she just come sit over here?” 

“Hey” Lexa said with a slightly raised voice “ take your sister outside” 

“ Fine” Aden sulked pausing his game “ I don’t know why we have to leave the room it’s not like we don’t know what you’re talking about “ 

Lexa took the boy by the shoulders guiding him to the door “ oh it’s such a hard life for a twelve year old” she teased 

“ yeah it is” 

.. 

“So how do you think she’s really doing?” 

Claire shrugged “who knows, I mean we had no idea she already worked out her mom had died, I think now that they both know it’s in their best interest to attend some therapy sessions, regardless of what that women put them through they’re still very young to lose their mother” 

Lexa nodded “ well anything I can do to help, can you Uh.. chase up on when she can be buried, sooner the better” 

Clarke could hear the emotion in the brunettes voice even if she did try to hide it, the blonde was sure Angela’s death effected her too in some way “ you know maybe you could go with them?” 

“To therapy?” Lexa laughed

“Why not?, I mean might do you all some good” 

Lexa laughed shaking her head “ Clarke I don’t need therapy to get over the loss of that women, that ship sailed along time ago” 

Clarke knew not to push “ Ok” she nodded looking at her watch “ So last night went well?” 

“Yeah, Niylah isn’t comfortable in a big bed so I’ll go out and get her a single, Well I’ll probably send Anya” Lexa joked “ I’m hoping to maybe get her to sleep without Aden, I think at twelve he needs his own space, so I was thinking that maybe we could make this more regular? Like a few nights a week?” 

“I agree,” Clarke nodded “ but it isn’t just her, like I said before Aden’s protective Lexa,” 

“Well he has no need to be protective here” Lexa said firmly “ I think he feels safe here, he really makes himself at home” 

Clarke laughed “ that’s true actually, that just Then was the first time he complained about doing anything for Niylah,” 

“ she’s warming to me, I feel like we had a moment this morning” Lexa smiled. “ she has some of my mannerisms” 

“I’ve noticed” Clarke laughs, and she had, Niylah threw a tantrum at the Jaha’s last week and Clarke noticed how she places her hands behind her back and lifts her chin high in the air when she’s making her point, just like Lexa, she also has the same little crease in her lip when she smiles just like her older sister .

“ you have?” 

“Mmmm, they both have a little of You in them, and maybe you have a little of them in you?” 

“ you think?” 

Clarke laughed “ let me see? Sulky, stubborn, proud, brave, hard working, persistent” 

Lexa smiled leaning on the kitchen worktop “ what can I say? When I see something I want I work hard to get it, I’m stubborn because I won’t give up and I was brave enough to be honest About it” 

“And the sulking?” Clarke asks looking into Lexa’s eyes admiring how beautiful they were. 

“ thats what happens when all my hard work isn’t paying off and you still haven’t given in and gone on a date with me” the brunette smirked seeing Clarke blush . 

“ I thought I already said I would ?” 

“Saying and doing are two very different things Miss Griffin, actions speak louder then words” 

 

“Niyiah’s has enough of the swing” Aden announced breaking the moment .

“No, you said I have to come in” Niylah snitched .

“Shhh” 

“ Aden” Clarke and Lexa both moaned 

“What it’s boring?, can I go back to my game now?” 

“No it’s time to go” Clarke Answered clapping her hands 

“Do we have too?” Aden sulked 

“Yeah I have to go into work” Lexa explained “but I just told Clarke I’d like you guys to stay over a couple of Times a week if you want too” 

“I do” Aden quickly replied “ Niylah?” 

Niylah nodded taking Clarke’s hand “ how will I get to school? Will the bus know where Lexa lives ?”

“I’ll take you” Lexa smiled kneeling down to her sister “ and I can help you with Home Work, and reading” 

Niylah smiled stroking Lexa’s face “ and I’ll help you with your reading too” 

“Thank you” Lexa winked standing again “ squirt turn the tv off yeah?” 

“Squirt? Don’t call me that” Aden moaned “ sounds wimpy “ 

Lexa and Clarke laughed “ yeah well these don’t exactly scream muscle man do they?” The older sister teased squeezing the red heads upper arms . 

Aden laughed pushing her away playfully “ maybe not yet but I happen to know someone who owns a gym, soon enough these gun will be as big as Lincoln’s ” he bragged showing off what little muscle he had .

Clarke laughed rolling her eyes as Lexa laughed shaking her head “ keep dreaming Kid” 

“Watch this space” Aden winked picking up his and Niylah’s bags “ so see you in a few days?” 

“You will” Lexa nodded “behave for the Jaha’s Ok?” 

Aden saluted her heading out the door 

“Ready?” Clarke asked the little girl hanging off her hand .

Niylah took a step closer to Lexa wrapping her arms around her waist “ if you get   
Sad again you can come to the Jaha’s if you need me to look after you Ok?” 

Clarke looked to Lexa for an explanation but there was none, Lexa had picked up her little sister and hugged her tightly “ I’ll be fine, but you can call me if you need me Ok?” 

Niyiah nodded releasing Lexa’s neck with a smile “ see you soon?” 

“Defiantly, I’ll have your new bed for next time ok?” 

“Can it be pink?” 

“You got it” Lexa winked looking to Clarke “ later” was her answer to the questions in the blonde’s eyes. 

Clarke and the kids left leaving Lexa alone, suddenly her apartment felt cold and way to quiet... a few weeks ago she was point blank refusing to even meet those little creatures she calls siblings, now as she stood alone with not even a trace of them being there except the Xbox she’s wondered how she could ever imagine life with out them.. “ weird” she sang to herself.. “so fucking weird” 

 

She only waits for two rings before Anya picked up the phone “ do not tell me you’ve broke one of them?” 

“Fuck off” Lexa laughed “they’ve just left” 

“Cool, How was it?” 

“Good, Niylah knows about Angela, she guessed” 

Anya frowned down the phone “ how does a five year old guess her moms dead?” 

“To hell if I know “ Lexa Sighed “ those kids need their childhood back, they are way to clued up on the world Around them” 

“Sounds like a little Kid I use to know” Anya teased .

“Will you fuck off” 

“Uh that’s gonna have to stop now you got yourself some kids” Anya Warned “ you cant be cussing and using language like that around them “

“Well fuck you cause they ain’t here” Lexa laughed “ oh and look at that, another fuck You, you want another one?”

“Yeah yeah I get it” Anya rolled her eyes “ anyways what do you want I’m tryna run your business here?” 

Lexa smiled, Anya was always working on her behalf and she knew she was lucky to have her, she would offer her a pay rise if she actually knew what it was she actually paid her cousin “ I need you to go online and order a pink single bed, something girly, get like a nice soft mattress as well , some bedding, maybe find out what five year old girls are into? Dolls or teddies or something I don’t know, anyways get that and make sure it’s next day delivery” 

“What?” Anya’s asked confused “ you want me to shop for you?”

“It’s for Niylah” 

“It’s still shopping for you” Anya said sarcastically “ so no, get Lincoln to do it, or better still ask blondie to go with you and buy it personally” 

“I’m busy today” 

“Doing what?” Anya asked “ You’re the boss Lex you don’t have to come to work” 

Lexa Sighed down the phone, she didn’t really want to ask Clarke for help because she knew she would bring up what Niylah had said and she really didn’t want talk about it just yet.. she was a little embarrassed “ please Annie”?

“Oh for god sakes” Anya moaned “ fine but only cause it’s for little Lexa, don’t ask again” 

Lexa smiled holding back the laugh “ thank you” 

“Oh and Lex?” Anya’s smirked to herself “ its unicorns or trolls maybe barbie” 

“What?” 

“Five year olds” Anya laughed “ they don’t have fucking teddy bears on there bedding or dolls, it’s all about unicorns and shit” 

“Well you would know more then me. Considering you are five “ 

“You wanna shop for yourself?” Anya asked 

“By Annie... and thanks” Lexa laughed hanging up “ Ok that’s that... next up “ she laughed calling Lincoln . 

“Grounders” 

“ that’s a warm welcome” Lexa fumed down the phone “ what happened to Good morning? Or good afternoon?” 

“Yeah yeah what’s up Lex?” 

Rolling her eyes at her cousin but choosing to drop the subject “ I need a favour” 

 

... 

“Hold up, you want me to paint this room?” Lincoln asked standing in what would be Niylah’s room. 

“ pretty much” Lexa shrugged .

“ tell me you’re fucking with me?” 

“ do I look like I’m playing?” Lexa asked with a stoic face “ and don’t use the fuck word in the kids room, kinda gotta curb the f bombs” 

Lincoln laughed “ Lexa you can’t be serious? You’ve took me away from work to paint your apartment?” 

“No I took you from one job to do another” the brunette smiled “ you’re still getting paid and don’t worry I’m not an asshole, I have help coming” 

“ I have clients to attend too” 

“And that dear cousin of mine is why I have a fully staffed gym, staff that are qualified to take up your clients when I need you else where” Lexa nodded “ Your Dad will be here soon with the paint and whatever else you need.. oh and he’s bring Nyko.. let’s call it family man bonding time, and it’s not for me it’s for Niylah so make it look good” 

 

“You got my dad here?” 

“Yup seems he loves Niylah more then he does us already, he practically jumped at the chance to help... so stop whining and put some overalls on and get to it” she clapped with a giggle. 

“Ok Fine,But you cant use them kids against me no more this year, it’s not fair you have ammo and I don’t” 

“Well What can I say Linc, we cant all be blessed with shitty parents who don’t look after their kids yet go on and have more only to die and dump them on the first kid they fucked up” 

Lincoln sudden felt an idiot “ I’m sorry Lex” 

Lexa laughed loudly “ your face... man that was so easy” 

“You bitch” Lincoln sulked “ I generally felt bad for you then” 

“Well So you should,I got plenty more ammo then two kids to use against you ” the brunette laughed “ lll have you some lunch sent over a little later and there’s plenty to drink in the fridge” 

Lincoln shook her head “ and whist I’m slaving away what is it that you’ll be doing?” 

“Managing, supervising, bossing all of my minions around” Lexa winked before leaving her apartment. That was most of her to do list sorted out. all she had to do now was head into work and maybe arrange some staff training on how not to question the boss and do as she says without any protest... oh and how to answer telephones properly.


	13. Chapter 13

Clarke dropped the kids back to the Jaha’s and was about to jump into her car when she heard Niylah call out to her.

“You ok honey?” She worried

“I’m fine” Niylah smiled “ can you do something for me please ?”

“Always” Clarke knelt down so she was eye level with the small girl “what’s up?”

“I need you to look after Lexa for me when I’m not with her” 

A frown appeared on the blonde’s face “ why would I need to do that honey?”

“Because her mommy died too and she thinks she doesn’t need to be sad because momma wasn’t good to her but I know she is and being sad it’s ok, but I don’t want her to be sad on her own, she doesn’t have a big brother like Aden to make her feel better” 

Clarke’s breath caught in her throat, these Taylor kids really knew how to hit you in the heart “ Niylah I think that’s lovely that you care for Lexa and I’m sure she’s happy to know you care but I think Lexa’s going to be just fine” 

Niylah shook her head “no she had tears and she has sad eyes, will do take care of her like you do me? You know when you hug me when I’m sad and it makes me feel better?” 

Clarke stood taking the young girls hands “ i can do that for you” she forced a smile. Niylah wrapped her arms around her carer “ thank you” ..

Once Clarke saw the little girl back inside she sat in her Car going over Niylah words deciding that it’s about time she and the gun owner had a little heart to heart. 

 

\- coffee?- 

 

Lexa was sat at her desk at her bar looking online for girly stuff she could purchase for her little sisters room when Clarke’s text came through .. she had a feeling it wasn’t just a catch up. 

 

Lexa - hey I’m a little busy.. rain check?

 

Clarke knew that was coming. 

 

Clarke- and here’s me thinking you wanted a date? :) 

 

Lexa- a date yes... a therapy session.. no thanks .

Clarke- Cmon Lexa, that’s not what it is, I just wanna check in.. please?

 

Lexa Sighed heavily looking down at her phone. 

Lexa- fine but I really am busy today so you can stop by the bar with a skinny latte oooooorrrrr dinner tonight? ;P 

 

Clarke laughed under her breath when she read Lexa’s message, girls persistent she’ll give her that.

Clarke- see ya in 10 lol 

Lexa knew that was coming too Causing her to roll her eyes . 

Lexa- no sugar x 

.. 

“So I’ve ordered your little princess her bed” Anya stated as she slumped into the chair placing her feet on Lexa’s desk “ comes in a king too want me to get you one?” 

“I sleep in a queen and remove your feet” Lexa Answered not taking her eyes off her laptop “now” 

Anya rolled her eyes swinging her feet off the desk “ so last night went ok other then the I know my mommas dead thing?” 

“It was fine” 

“Wow you are enthusiastic” Anya said sarcastically “

Lexa Sighed heavily “ I don’t know what it is about these kids, I mean it’s like they’re not really kids, they're like mini adults, they go through everything they have and yet still seem so “ she shook her head trying to find the words “ I don’t know, like normal...kind of” 

Anya nodded “ Have you ever asked Gus and Indra what you were like when you first went home with them? I think you’ll find that kinda strength is in the dna” 

Strength?” Lexa frowned 

Anya nodded “ Yeah I mean like with you for instance, you never give up on anything, you always fight for what you believe in, you don’t back down once you’ve decided something, like taking the kids in.. you were so back and forth about it but then as soon as blondie says they got them a place you instantly decided they were coming home with you, I think that because of the way Angela was you’ve learnt to go through life wanting to be better and maybe the kids have kinda learnt that too” 

Lexa listened some what agreeing “ maybe you’re right but it can’t be dna, I mean the only dna we share is hers and she hardly done a damn thing to be better” 

“I think that the three of you are going to learn a lot from each other, I think that maybe in someways you guys coming together will help heal old wounds” 

 

“You mean mine?” Lexa asked 

“All of yours” Anya shrugged 

Lexa looked at her sister with a little nod as she bite at her bottom lip “ good talk, now leave, Clarke’s coming” 

“Ooooo is she now” Anya teased “ is it business or pleasure?” 

“Fuck off” Lexa smirked sarcastically “ and when I say leave I mean the building not just the office” 

Anya stood up with a huge grin “ hey I know when I’m not wanted, I hope you wore ya best undies” 

“Leave” Lexa glared not amused with being teased. 

 

“Hey” 

Anya and Lexa both looked to the open door where Clarke was stood with two cups of coffee and a smile . Lexa preyed she hadn’t heard the conversation .

“Well hey clarke” Anya smiled “ good to see ya, how ya doin?”

Anya could feel Lexa’s eyes burning through the back of her head.

“ I’m good, how are you?” Clarke asked 

“Oh me? I’m great, however Lexa’s banished me from the building so I’ll be leaving” 

“Oh not on my account I hope?” Clarke worried Causing Anya to laugh before she turned to her sister .

“Behave now” she winked laughing as she left. 

“Please ignore her I swear she was dropped at birth” 

Clarke laughed placing a cup in front of the blushing brunette “ I’d hope not” 

“ thanks” Lexa nodded towards the steaming hot drink “ Ok so how’d you wanna do this? I mean we can start with the chit chat, talk about the weather? Politics? Or we could just cut the bullshit and you get down to what you really wanna talk about?” 

“Wow” Clarke laughed taking the seat Anya evacuated “ You’re a cheery one today” 

Lexa shrugged. 

“Is it so bad that I just wanted to see how you’re doing?” 

“You saw me this morning” Lexa shot back taking a small sip of her coffee.

“Yeah well little ears were around then” Clarke sighed leaning back in her chair “ besides I made a promise to Niylah today and I have to honour that “

“Do tell?” 

Clarke smiled “ she asked me to take care of you when she’s not able to, she said you had sad eyes” 

“She’s five” 

“Yeah so?”Clarke shrugged “ she’s a clued Up five year old, she doesn’t like you being sad, and she sees it even if you’re trying to hide it” 

Lexa stood up abruptly “ I don’t need therapy Miss Griffin, so if that’s what you’re here for then really you’re wasting your time” 

“Defensive” Clarke teased “ but if I’m honest I just wanna check that your ok, I mean with Niylah being more clued up then we thought” 

“How is she?” Lexa asked completely ignoring Clarke’s concerns.

“Well” Clarke sighed looking softly at the brunette opposite her “ she’s either handling it ok or ... she takes after her big sister and hides it well “ 

“Clarke” Lexa shook her head “ what do want from me? You want me to say? That I’m sad? That I’m grieving? That I want my mommy back? Well to bad cause none of the above apply to me” Lexa was on her feet she was becoming a little wound up “ What I am though is angry.. I’m angry as fuck at her, I’m pissed that she is putting those kids through all of this, I’m pissed that Aden doesn’t have a childhood and that Niylah is missing someone who didn’t give a flying fuck about her, thats What i” 

Clarke nodded she had heard this before and knew Lexa had every right to be mad, she also knew or could see rather that Lexa was good at hiding things, Clarke would put money on that fact that Lexa is and always had grieved for the lose of her mother but she wouldn't dare push .. “ ok well that’s understandable, so “ she smiled “ when do you want the kids over again?” 

“I have to work late tomorrow so maybe the day after ?” Lexa smiled “ I would say tonight but I’m kinda hoping that now I have you here... maybe?” 

Clarke rolled her eyes “ maybe?” 

“Maybe you and I could go for dinner tonight?” 

Clarke blushed fiddling with her now empty coffee cup “ I Uh... I’m Uh... “ 

 

“Clarke can you just tell me to get lost?” Lexa Sighed “ it’s probably easier for me then for you to keep knocking me back” 

“It’s not that I’m knocking you back Lexa, I think we both know there’s an attention here, Its just hard because of the kids” 

 

Lexa walked in front of the blonde and knelt down “ listen I promised you this wouldn’t have any effect on me and my siblings or the arrangement we have, we can keep that all separate, not even talking about it, I just wanna hang out with you” 

Clarke puffed her cheeks out looking into Lexa’s beautiful green eyes “ Ok” 

“Ok?” Lexa frowned “ you mean it? Like just ok?” 

Clarke laughed at how cute Lexa looked “ Yes Ok I’ll go out with you tonight” 

Now Lexa was the one blushing “ dinner?” 

“Mmmm how about just drinks? I mean I find dinner dates pretty boring” 

“Ok” Lexa smiled” I can do that, not here though” 

“No” Clarke smiled” there’s a bar in town i wanna check out, its a wine bar of sorts” 

“Done, how about you text me the address and a time?” 

“What?” Clarke laughed “ Uh I may not like dinner as a date but I still like to keep it a little old fashioned ,so how about I’ll text you my address and you pick me up at seven thirty?” 

“ I’m happy to do that” Lexa winked 

“Alright then, so I’ll see you later” Clarke smiled throwing her cup in the trash before heading out the door “ Don’t Work to hard Miss Woods” she threw over her shoulder. 

“ impossible Miss Griffin” Lexa called back with a smile . 

.. 

“So you’re actually going on a date with her?” Raven grinned “ Wow this is gold I mean you might actually get laid”

Clarke was rummaging through her closet as raven bounced excitedly on her bed “ please don’t” she groaned “ I’m still not sure this is the right thing to do” 

“ Why not those Woods women are hot, I should know” Raven grinned , since she had been back in town she had spent a lot of time getting to know Anya . 

“ well that’s a given” Clarke laughed “ it’s the the circumstances , I mean technically this is mixing business with pleasure” 

“Clarke” Raven sighed rolling her eyes “ so what, even your boss thinks it’s a good idea, you need to stop worrying so much” 

“I can’t” Claude appeared out of her closet “ what if it goes all wrong? What if .. I don’t know” she shrugged “ what if Lexa and I don’t click and it effects her and the kids?... or what if we do like really do and it still some how effects the kids?” 

“Stop over thinking.. my god” raven fell down on the bed “ it’s just a date, two girls hanging out, also didn’t Lexa say it wouldn’t?” 

“ every body has good intentions at the start Ray” 

“Just enjoy it, go out tonight forget about the kids and Work and have some fun” Raven encouraged “ I mean I know I joked but it’s not like you’re going home with her is it? I mean your not me” 

“Mmmmm” Clarke smiled “ how’s that going by the way?” 

Raven blushed “ well it’s just a lot of sex, really good sex “ she laughed “ it’s just what I need after being away so long, Anya’s fun, she makes me laugh” 

“That’s it?” Clarke frowned “ nothing else? No feelings?” 

Raven tilted her head from side to side “ who knows, right now we both think it’s best to just keep it light, enjoy what we’re doing no pressure.. and you my dear friend should do the same” 

Clarke sighed heavily “ you’re right, Ok help me pick something to wear” 

“Yes” raven cheered practically running into the closet “ Ok so what look are we going for tonight?”

Clarke threw her hands in the air with a I don’t have a clue look on her face .

“Fine likes go for...” Raven sang as she riffled through the rail of clothes “ comfortable “ she handed the blonde a pair of black tight fitting jeans “ but with a hint on sexy” she grinned holding up a cleavage revealing shirt. 

Clarke shook her head “ not that “

With a tut Raven continued looking “ little black dress?” 

“And What If she goes casual?” 

This was harder then Raven thought it would be “ ok she sighed with her hands on her hips “ it’s a wine bar right? So go with a simple dress, you have like fifty” 

Clarke shook her head scrunching up her nose, Raven continued looking “Oh I got it” she clapped pulling out a pair of little black shorts “ these make your ass and legs look amazing and you can pair them with a blouse so no titties on show and for warmth this hot little white blazer” 

 

Clarke eyed up the outfit, it was classy yet subtly sexy “ I like it” 

“Me too, and I’m sure Lexa will approve the small Latina winked “ shoes I’d say these slutty black heels” 

Clarke snatched her shoes from her friends hands “ they’re not slutty” 

“No but I’m pretty sure they have the same effect as your come fuck me high knee boots” 

“Out” Clarke deadpanned pointing to her bedroom door. 

“Fine” Raven laughed heading to the door” I have a date with the other Woods women so don’t wait up” 

Clarke smiled with a shake of her head, she was glad Raven was happy and having fun, Anya seemed like a nice girl, from a great family so She fully supported their little union, she had two hours before Lexa would be stopping by so she jumped in the shower, part of her felt nervous about Lexa coming to her home, it wasn’t as beautiful as the brunettes, or as luxurious as her but it was Home and she liked it..  
.. 

“ Cmon you have to be a little nervous” Lincoln asked as he finished wiping the paint from his hands “ I mean this is Clarke, the same Clarke you’ve been swooning after from day one” 

“Yes exactly” Lexa laughed looking around Niylah newly painted bedroom, “ I’ve been waiting for her to say yes for ages so I’m not gonna spoil it by freaking out about it, this looked great Linc” 

Lincoln was happy with his handy work, he even wrote Niylah’s name in fancy writing on the wall “ I’m pretty pleased with it, so where are you taking her? “

“Some wine bar in town she wants to try out” Lexa Answered running her hand over the dry wall “ you think she’ll like it?”

“Well she’s the one who wants to try it out” 

“ no you idiot” Lexa laughed “ Niylah, you think she’ll like it?” 

 

“Oh” Lincoln laughed “ well we’re kinda having a conversation about two separate things but yes.. yes I think she’ll love it, maybe you could get some of those little lights that they have over the bed or hanging from the walls” 

Lexa nodded “ thanks for doing this, I know I kinda forced you to but.. thanks” 

Lincoln smiled “ you know what I loved every minute of it, Dad, Nyko and I had a good time, it was fun” 

Lexa nodded taking one more look around “ Aden’s next then?” 

“Boys room” Lincoln fist jumped the air with both arms in the air “ Yes” 

“Dick” Lexa laughed “ I gotta get ready, you Ok to let yourself out?” 

“No worries.. and hey.. have fun tonight Ok?” 

“I will” Lexa smirked “ I will” .. 

.. 

 

Clarke opened the door to a smiling perfectly dressed lexa, who was holding a small but beautiful bunch of flowers “Hi “

“Hi” Lexa’s smile grew as her eyes wondered over Clarke’s body “ you look great, these are for you” she held out he flowers.

“Thanks” Clarke nervously bit at her bottom lip “ you look good too” 

Lexa went with the masculine look, she had dress pants that looked like they were made for her, topped off with a white shirt and a blazer with the arms rolled to the elbow “ thanks, may I come in?” 

“What? Oh” Clarke jumped realising Lexa was still at the door “shit yeah sorry, please come in” 

Lexa laughed under her breath as she walked in followed by Clarke, the blonde’s apartment was cosy, small but lots of life, on the coffee Table was a laptop set up and files neatly stacked to the Side of it, paintings on the walls, as well as pictures of Clarke with various people.” I like your place” 

“Not as big as yours” Clarke joked placing her flowers in a vase of water “ but it’s Home, take a seat if you want I’m almost ready” 

Lexa nodded “ This your office?” She teased taking a seat on the couch opposite Clarke’s laptop.

“Pretty much” Clarke shrugged “ can I get you a drink?” 

“ I’m good” lexa winked “ I’ll just be here when you're done” 

 

Minutes later Clarke had finished checking and double checking that she looked ok, her lip gloss was touched up and she takes a deep breath before she leaves her room “ done” 

Lexa stands and takes Clarke in for a second “ let’s go” 

Outside the apartment is a sleek black two seater Mercedes AMG GT.. Lexa was ever the gentle-women and opened up the door for Clarke “ nice car” 

Lexa nodded starting the engine which purred like a sleeping cat “ well i kinda have to get as much use out of it as I can, soon enough two seats won’t be enough” and laughed . 

“Well I’m sure with your nine hundred and forty nine cents you can buy something bigger “ 

Lexa let out a hearty laugh “ that was so funny, shoulda seen her eyes light when I told her that, in someways she’s go grown up but in others she’s so little” 

Clarke nodded “ she’s so much like you” 

“Mmmhmmm” Lexa nodded “ that she is.. so this bar?”

“Yes it’s just opened, my boss was raving about it the other day so I thought we could check it out, I hope you don’t mind us not doing the whole dinner thing?” 

“Nope” Lexa shook her head keeping her eyes on the road “ Clarke I’m happy to do anything with you, besides nothing like getting a greasy burger on the way home after a belly full of wine right?” 

Clarke laughed “ oh please I bet you’ve never eating anything greasy in your life” 

“How would you know?” Lexa laughed

“I have eyes Lexa” Clarke blushed fiddling with her clutch bag on her lap. 

“Well I can say the same then” 

“ oh I can assure you I’ve been known to demolish a disgust calorie filled burger after a night out” Clarke joked 

“ I meant that whole I have eyes thing Miss Griffin” Lexa flirted “ and if you do partake in such indulgence then it certainly doesn’t do you any harm” 

Clarke smiled into her chest not really knowing how to reply “ we’re here “

Once Lexa found a parking space the two slowly made their way done the street towards the bar, it didn’t look to busy so they didn’t have to cue, once inside they took in their surroundings, there must have been maybe ten people inside.

“Oh” Clarke frowned “ so much for rave reviews, it’s dead in here”

“Suits me” Lexa spoke into her ear as she placed her hand on the small of Clarke’s back “ means I can get to know you better with out interruptions “ 

Called swallowed down her nerves and followed lexa towards the bar. 

“Evening” the bar tender nodded 

“Hi” Lexa replied “ So” she smiled towards Clarke “ what’s your poison?” 

Clarke scanned the menu “ ummm I guess the house white will be fine” 

Lexa nodded to the bartender who was listening in “ make of a bottle” 

“Take a seat I’ll bring it over” 

 

Once seated Lexa took a minute to look around “ place seems nice, I mean I know it’s not busy but still” 

“Yeah the decor is cool” Clarke agreed “ so what are they doing wrong? I mean your bar is constantly filled with party goers” 

“Probably advertising” Lexa shrugged “ I mean I didn’t know about this place and usually in the business world when someone sets up some competition we here about it, that and you said Mrs Queen told you about it so maybe it’s attracting an older clientele” 

The bar man placed their wine on the table and thanked Lexa for the generous tip before leaving them alone, Lexa did the honours and poured them both a drink, Clarke took a sip and was pleasantly surprised at how nice the wine was.. “ so no tips?” 

Lexa laughed “ I’m not about to help the competition ... but let’s not talk about business, I wanna know about you?”

“Me?” Clarke frowned “ not much to tell “

“ I disagree, why social work?”

Clarke took another large sip of wine “ Well my mum wanted me to follow in her foot steps and be a doctor, she’s one of the city’s top surgeons “

“Big boots to fill” 

“Mmm” Clarke nodded “ it wasn’t for me though, I can’t say I was a fan of school, the thought of going on to collage for the next ten years of my life didn’t appeal to me, she wasn’t happy about but I decided it was more about what I wanted then what would Please her” 

“I get that” Lexa nodded “ so what made you want to be a social worker?” 

“In a word.. Raven” was Clarke’s answer “ it’s not really my story to tell but she spent most of her teen age years at my place, my parents basically took her in because her parents weren’t the greatest, I decided I wanted to help kids like her, that and being an artist wasn’t exactly stable enough to pay bills” the blonde laughed . 

“You wanted to be an artist?” 

“Yeah” Clarke laughed “ I love to paint, draw, that kinda thing” 

“ well I gathered you liked art from your walls at Home, did you paint any of them?” 

“All of them” Clarke smiled 

“Then in that case you should have taken the risk” Lexa was impressed “ I mean you’re very talented Clarke” 

“Thanks” Clarke blushed “ but it’s just a hobby now, I love my job for the better part of it, I’m happy where my life is” 

“That’s all that matters” 

 

“So what about you Miss Big Business?” 

Lexa rolled her eyes with a smile” what can I tell you that you don’t already know? I mean you have my whole life in one of those files you have at home no doubt?”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to her it from you” 

Lexa took a sip of her wine, she was use to more expensive stuff but she wasn’t a snob, it was fine “ well I opened my first gym when I was twenty, it was on a whim really, i didn’t know much about running a business, but as luck would have it I became pretty good at it, once the gym took off I opened a few more then I wanted to try some thing new “

“So you opened a night club?” 

“Well the bars first then came the club and luckily they're going well too” 

“So what’s next?” Clarke asked leaning forward a little, she was less nervous now the wine kicked in “ more bars? Another gym?” 

Lexa shrugged with a smile “ I don’t know I was looking into coffee shops but not so much now, I mean my attention is needed else where now the kids have rocked up on my door step, so maybe I’ll leave it as it is? Maybe I’ll open something else and make Lincoln and Anya Work a little harder “

“ you guys are close huh?” 

“ we’re family and that means a lot to me” Lexa stated “ Gus and Indra Made sure that the three of us stay close and look out for each other” 

“ I see that” Clarke nodded “ I mean I think it was great how they all closed in when it came to the kids” 

Lexa nodded “ in their eyes Aden and Niylah are family, their blood or not, family is about whos there,not Whos Dna you carry” 

“I know, Raven is my family, I was practically heart broken when she sighed up and left me” Clarke laughed “ as much as I love having her Home I can’t help but count down the days with dread until she’s gone again” 

“Must be hard having her go off to war?” 

“It is, But it’s her life and she has to live it” Clarke Answered “ so her and Anya Huh?” 

Oh god” Lexa laughed shaking her head “ Anya won’t tell me a damn thing about it, in fact it’s my new weapon to use against her when she’s pissing me off” 

“Well I would love that, Raven on the other hand is all to happy to share” Clarke cringed with a giggle. 

“I like your laugh” Lexa stated with a serious look on her face “ like really like it” 

“ do you Get a kick out of making me blush Miss Woods?” Clarke laughed moving a stray curl out of her face.

“No” Lexa shook her head leaning across the table placing her hand on the blonde’s Whos eyes shot up to look into waiting green orbs “ if I wanted to make you blush I would tell you that I think you’re the most beautiful women I’ve ever met, and that I’m really glad that you agreed to a date with me and then I would tell you that it’s taking all the will power I have not to lean over this table and kiss you.....” the gym owner watched as Clarke swallowed “ but like I said Im not trying to make you blush” 

Clarke’s heart was beating hard against her chest, her hands were sweating and she felt like she was locked in a staring competition with the brunette “ so why don’t you?” she blurted out .. seeing the desire in Lexa’s eyes was to much for her and in that moment she couldn’t care less about being professional or taking things slowly, in that moment she wanted Lexa to kiss her, she wanted to feel those perfectly shaped lips on hers again. 

 

Lexa stood up from her seat and held her hand out for the blonde to take which she did with a frown not really sure what was happening .. Lexa turned as walked them both out the bar but in the opposite direction to the car “ Lexa?” 

“Trust me” was all she said so Clarke allowed her to lead, at the end of the street was a crossing that lead to the beach, Lexa knelt down in front of Clarke and lifted her leg one by one removing her shoes “ if I’m gonna kiss you again Clarke I defiantly don’t want it to be in a bar surrounded by people twice our age” she laughed pulling Clarke on to the sand keeping her hand linked with her own..

“I don’t know what it is about the beach, but it seems to have this effect on me “

“How So?” Clarke asked enjoying the feel of Lexa’s hand in hers. 

“ I don’t know, I mean when I’m happy I just wanna hit the beach, when I’m feeling lost I come here to take some time out and when I need to make life changing decisions I come to the water, it helps clear my mind .. annnnnnd” she sang out turning to Clarke taking her other hand in her own “ I also think it’s romantic, so when you gave me the green light to kiss you this was the place that came into my head..so does the offer still stand?” She smiled biting her lip a little .. 

Clarke rolled her eyes with a chuckle grabbing hold of Lexa’s shirt and pulled her in so their lips were almost touching “ what do you think?”

Lexa grabbed at Clarke hip and pulled her closer placing her lips gently onto the blonde’s Leaving them there for a second, Clarke’s lips felt so good to her she wasted no time and slowly began to move her lips, Clarke did the same and they began to share a beautiful kiss under the setting sun with sand at their feet “ god” Lexa breathed out just before Clarke brought their lips back together, this time opening her mouth slightly for a deeper connection, Lexa didn’t mind she took the opportunity to swipe her tongue across the roof of Clarke’s mouth earning a moan from the blonde.. 

Clarke’s body was on fire, her hand found its way to the small curls at the back of Lexa’s neck, she couldn’t help but noticed how good Lexa smelt, it wasn’t the usual perfume she used Clarke would defiantly had noticed if it was.. as they slowly pulled apart Clarke began to laugh “ yup its defiantly romantic” 

“Defiantly” Lexa laughed taking the blonde’s hand and pulled her into the water, she needed to Cool off, clanged gasped at the coldness “ Oh my god, that’s cold” 

“ it feels good” Lexa smiles “ in fact this whole evening has felt good” 

Clarke nodded in agreement and the two began to take a walk hand in hand along the beach just enjoying each other’s company.


	14. Chapter 14

“You are not eating that?” Clarke laughed as Lexa ordered the biggest burger from the food vender they found on the beach, Lexa was happy because they also served beer, beef in plastic cups which Lexa joked was like being back at Collage. 

“I am” Lexa stood stoic being very serious.

Lexa has ordered a double cheese burger with all the extra and told the vender not to hold back on the mayo .

“ there is no way in earth you have ever ate something like this? “ Clarke argued holding her fries in her hand as well as her shoes “ you don’t have to prove me wrong you know” 

Lexa paid the vender and nodded to a bench that over looked the water “ maybe you don’t know everything about me after all “

As they sat Clarke dipped her fries into a small pot of mayo she was holding “ Go on then, let me see you eat it” 

“Fine” Lexa shrugged opening the box looking down at the burger, it really was big and she wonders how she was suppose to hold it and keep the filling inside the bun “ Ok so this is gonna get messy” 

Clarke said nothing but help out some napkins with a smile.. 

Lexa took them and placed them on her lap she began to pick up the bun with two hands “ looks good huh ?” 

Clarke just watched on as Lexa took a bite into the burger.. “ good?” 

Mmmmm” Lexa hummed trying to chew “ so good” she laughed holding her hand over her mouth making Clarke laugh loudly “ try it” 

“God no that will go straight to my hips” 

“ in that case let me buy you a whole one” Lexa’s grinned once her mouth was empty. 

“You want me to get fat?” Claude pouted

“Curves do not equal fat Clarke, you are perfect in my eyes “ 

“Stop” Clarke blushed biting a fry “ so really is it good or are you just lying?” 

“It’s good” Lexa took a smaller bit then a sip of her beer “ and you’re right I don’t usually eat this kinda stuff so it’s a welcomed treat” 

“I knew it “ Clarke laughed tapping at Lexa’s hand playfully as she took one of her fries “ so we sharing now?” 

Lexa nodded holding her burger out for Clarke to take, but clarke shook her head “ Go on live a little” 

“No way” 

Lexa was nothing if not persistent “ just a little, taste the goodness Clarke, you know you want too” 

“Fine” Clarke relented and took a hearty bite “ wow” she moaned “ That’s good” 

“Told ya” Lexa laughed “ you have a little mayo “ she pointed to the corner of the blonde’s mouth, Clarke completely missing it of coarse .. “let me” she offered using her thumb to remove the sauce, Clarke watched intensely as Lexa’s sucked the saved sauce off her thumb 

“ you notice sauce on my face but can’t feel it on your own?” Clarke teased 

“Where” Lexa asked feeling around her lips for any mess.

“Allow me” Clarke smirked leaning in to press a small kiss to Lexa’s mouth.

“Gone?” 

“Mmmm” Clarke smiled 

“Good cause so is this burger, I can’t eat no more” the brunette joked throwing it in the trash can “ gonna share them fries with me?” 

Clarke laughed handing over the cone she was holding.. “ knock yourself out “ 

Like any perfect ending to a date Lexa saw Clarke to her door where they shared a long lingering kiss and Clarke waited until Lexa drove away .. 

“ so how was it?” 

Clarke jumped at the voice behind her “ Raven you scared me” 

“Yeah whatever” the Little Latina grinned “ so?” 

“How come you're home?” 

“Never mind that” Raven waved her off “ how did your date go?” 

Clarke bit her bottom lip “ let’s just say I’m in big ass trouble” 

“That good Huh?” 

“Yup” Clarke popped the P “ it really was that’s good” 

Raven giggled wrapping her arm around her friends shoulder “ I want all the details” ..

 

.. 

“So can we go to the gym? Aden asked his big sister when she collected him from school. 

“Maybe” Lexa offered looking over at the same group of boys she had seen Aden with all them weeks ago “ those boys still give you trouble?” 

“Nope” Aden Answered “ if fact they don’t bother me at all” 

“Good” Lexa smirked to herself “ ok so let’s go get Niylah” 

Aden and Lexa arrived at Niylah’s school just as they were coming out the building “ you have to collect her from her teacher” Aden informed the brunette. 

“Oh” Lexa nodded getting out the car jogging over to where her little sister was stood . 

“Hey”

“Lexa” Niylah cheered “ Miss Ali this is my big sister Lexa” 

The kids teachers were aware of Lexa and knew she would be picking them up from time to time “ awesome” the women smiled holding her hand out “ Hi I’m Rebeca Ali it’s nice to meet you Miss Taylor” 

Lexa took the women’s hand in her own “ it’s Woods actually but Lexa’s Fine” 

Miss Ali smiled “ Niylah speaks highly of you”

“Oh she does” Lexa looked down winking at her little sister 

“ I told Miss Ali I have a new bedroom at your place” 

“You do and it’s all ready so let go look at it huh?” 

“Yay”Niylah jumper up and down “ bye Miss Ali” 

“Goodbye Niylah” Miss Ali smiled before turning to Lexa “ well I hope I’ll be seeing you again” 

Lexa narrowed her eyes a little , was she flirting with her? “Uh yeah I guess you will... bye” she waved 

“Good bye Miss Woods”

Lexa laughed to herself on the way back to the car “ You in your seat Niylah?” 

“Yup”

“Are you buckled up?” 

“Yes” 

“Ok then” Lexa nodded starting the car then looking to Aden when she giggled 

“What?” 

“Niylah said her teacher loves you” 

“No she doesn't “ Lexa laughed looking back at her baby sister “ she doesn’t” 

“She said she was all like “oh hello in a girly voice” Aden teased fluttering his eye lashes 

“She was not” Lexa argued “ Shut up or I won’t feed you” 

“ well it’s not like we can call child services on ya” Aden shrugged playfully 

“Don’t even joke” Lexa Warned “ So What Shell we eat ?” 

“In and out burger” Aden opted for 

“No” 

“ Taco Bell?” 

“Nope” 

Aden tutted “ are we gonna be those kids who only get that kinda food on birthdays and Christmas?”

“Probably” Lexa laughed “ how about we go to my place and you can play Xbox after you’ve done homework and I’ll cook something nice ?”

“Fine” Aden replied in defeat “ but so you know it’s my birthday in two months” 

Lexa laughed shaking her head.

“ what will I do then?” Niyiah asked from the back.

“ well you have your new room to inspect and then when you're done you can help me” 

“Ok” 

Niylah was much more easily pleased then her brother , Lexa earlier in the day had asked Octavia to help you with filling the little girls room with toys and things five year olds like, to which the women jumped at, Octavia was all for helping so with Lexa’s credit card and apartment key she was out reliving her princess years.. 

 

“ so I’m not sure if it’s completely finished yet “ Lexa explained as they entered her loft “ I’ve had lots of help”

“Hey” Octavia smiled as she stood in the middle of the loft “ nice to see you guys again” 

“Hey” Aden smiled slumping into the sofa grabbing the Xbox controller. 

Octavia and Lexa both smiled at each other .

“ everything ok?” Lexa asked 

“Yeah just finished” she winked “ so little Miss are you ready to see your awesome new bedroom?” 

“Yes” Niylah grinned jumping on the heels of her feet .

“Let’s go then” Octavia grinned holding her hand out for the little girl which she took. 

“ Aden come see” Lexa said 

“I’ll look later” 

“Now” Lexa said firmly “ show some enthusiasm” 

“Yes ma’am” the boy sulked getting off the couch and following his family .

“Tadaaaaa” Octavia sang “ what do you think?” 

Niylah’s little eyes almost popped out of her head “ woah, this is all for me?” 

Lexa laughed placing her hands on her sisters shoulders “ it is” 

The room looked amazing, it was painted in pink with gold writing, her bed had little fairy lights around the head board, she had a load of stuffed animals sitting at the end of the bed, a dolls house bigger then Niylah stood to the side with lots of dolls and furniture inside, there was also a rocking horse, a dolls buggy, and other girly toys, Lexa was pretty impressed at how hard her family had worked to make this as special for her little sister as she hoped .. 

“ thank you so much” Niylah gushed running over to the dolls house “ is this all really mine ?” 

“Sure is” Octavia laughed placing her arm around Lexa’s neck “ look at her face” 

“How much did this little lot set me back exactly?” Lexa whispered 

“You can afford it” Octavia joked “ it’s worth it I’m sure” 

“It is” Lexa Sighed happily “ thank you” 

“No worries” Octavia winked watching Niylah swoon over her new room .

“You like it Aden?” 

Aden nodded “ its great, and she loves it so thank you” 

Lexa was still amazed at her brothers maturity, and the fact he still only cared about his little sisters welfare.

“Your rooms next” Lexa winked “ but I think you’re old enough to choice what you want in it Ok?” 

“Thanks” Aden grinned for the first time since Lexa knew him he looked his age “ can I go now?” 

“Yes” Lexa rolled her eyes gently shoving her brother “ go play your Xbox,.. Niylah will you be ok in here while I start dinner?” 

“Mmmmm” Niylah nodded her attention fully on her dolls house .

“Job well done O” Lexa smiled as they reached the kitchen “ you wanna stay for dinner?” 

“I would love too but I’m meeting Clarke, she’s got me an interview so we’re meeting up so she can give me some tips” 

“ oh nice” 

“Yeah” O laughed “ I hear you’re date went well?” 

“She said that?” Lexa blushed 

“No” O laughed again “ Linc told me but I will However grill Clarke later” 

“Well make sure you tell her what an awesome person I am “ Lexa smiled 

“Of coarse, well you guys enjoy your evening and hopefully I’ll see you soon?” 

“Bye Octavia” Aden called out 

Octavia handed over Lexa’s credit card, keys and receipts “ have fun” 

..

“So you’ve basically been acting like a five year old all day?” Clarke laughed sipping on her glass of wine as Octavia explained about Niylah’s room.

“ yup and it’s been great, they have so many nicer toys then when we were little and it was awesome to shop without looking at the price tags” O laughed “ Lexa’s really going all out to make those kids feel at home” 

“I know, and it’s great how they’ve taken to each other, I’m feeling very optimistic about it” Clarke nodded. 

“Well it’s safe to say Aden has made himself at home, he walked straight in threw his back pack on the floor and jumped onto the couch like a typical teenager, he didn’t want to see Ni’s room he just wanted to Xbox” 

Clarke rolled her eyes “ I know I’ve seen it myself, in a lot of ways it’s great that he’s Thinking less of her and more of himself but I have a feeling that Xbox is gonna be an issue” 

“I wouldn’t worry about that Clarke” Octavia poured more wine “ I mean Lexa’s easing them in but she’s defiantly no push over, she’s successful for a reason, and I know for sure she will be the boss at home as well as Work, Aden’s gonna have to learn quickly, Lexa doesn’t do bullshit “

“Good” Clarke smiled “ it’s about time he started being a kid instead of Niylah’s parent” 

“Speaking of Lexa” 

“Oh god” Clarke placed her head in her hands .

“Cmon dish the dirt, How was your date?” 

Clarke took a deep breath in and blow it out “ it’s hard because the date was great, she was great, it was easy, we had no issues finding stuff to talk about, it was fun, it was romantic and now I’m panicking “

“Why?” O frowned

“Because I really like her “ Clarke sigh playing her her glass “ like I really like her and part of me keeps thinking it’s not a good idea because of the situation we’re in” 

“ can’t you just see how it goes? Take it slow? I mean I’m glad you like lex, cause she’s a great girl, and she is really in to you, I think her feelings for you have made her brave enough to feel like she can take big steps in her life, like taking the kids home,” 

“Yeah but thats Just it Octavia, the lines blur where the kids are concerned, I don’t want Lexa’s relationship with them to be based on where we go? I mean say we dated it didn’t work out, she shuts down and the kids suffer?” 

Octavia shook her head “ she wouldn’t do that Clarke, I know Lexa well and I know that no one or nothing would sway her to make this kinda decision, if she didn’t want the kids she wouldn’t care who was involved or how much someone tried to reassure her, she’s strong minded, I think she’s decided to open her home and her heart to the kids because she’s realised they belong to her, they’ve all been through something that has and so effect them forever, so I think all this is a healing process for her as well as them” 

 

Clarke nodded.” I just wish we met on different circumstances” 

“Well if you like her and she likes you why don’t you just try to forget everything else, I mean i know if things worked out between you that you would be dating someone with two kids but surely you can see beyond that?” 

“ of coarse” Clarke nodded “ I don’t care about the kids in that sense, I mean they would never be an issue for me, and it’s great that i know them so well, I just wonder if getting into a relationship or dating is what Lexa needs right now?” 

“Let her be the judge of that”O winked “ cause I gotta tell you Clarke, Lexa Woods is pretty much a fool for you” 

Clarke blushed “ Stop” 

“It’s true” 

“ ok well less talk of my pathetic love life and more talk about you getting this job, let’s go over some pointers?” 

“Alright” Octavia clapped “ let’s do this.”

.... 

Octavia got the job in Clarke’s office which the blonde was over the moon about, she agreed to go for celebratory drinks later along with Nia and Harper, she assumed her day was gonna go pretty well until she received a call from the coroner that Angela’s body had arrived in LA and was free to be handed over to her family for Burial.. 

 

“So much for a good day” she sighed leaning back into her chair .

“ you ok?” Nia asked as she walked past 

“Angie Taylor’s body’s arrived” 

“Oh... want me to deliver the news?” Nia offered 

Clarke shook her head “ I’ll do it, I’ll go and see Lexa and go from there” 

“Ok anything you or they need call me” now winked leaving Clarke alone to make a call.. 

 

.. 

Lexa was at her gym going through going through some maintainer issues she had on one of her buildings when her phone rang out, checking who was calling she smiled 

“Afternoon Miss Griffin” she smiled down the phone, it had been the first time they had spoken since their date. 

“Hi” Clarke spoke “ how are you?” 

“Well I have some damp issues in one of my gyms that I need to get fixed which is a bitch but my day just got better suddenly” 

Clarke blushed with a giggle “ Well in sorry to hear you have issues, I was wondering if your free but I gather now isn’t the right time?” 

“No it’s fine I can make time, why don’t you come over?” 

“Mmmm I was actually hoping to maybe go to your apartment?” Clarke bit at her bottom lip “ somewhere more... private?”

“Oh really?” Lexa teased “ and why is that Miss Griffin?” 

Clarke hated that she was about to change Lexa’s mood “ can you get away?” 

Lexa didn’t like the tone in Clarke’s voice and wondered if she was about to be told that their date was a mistake and wouldn’t be happening again “ everything ok?” 

“Uh yeah... I just wanted to check in that’s all” 

Clarke wasn’t giving nothing away so Lexa relented “Ok I’ll head home now then” 

“Cool, see you in a bit” 

Lexa cut off the call wondering what was happening “ Linc” she called out waiting for her cousin to appear “ can you do me a favour and start calling around for some quotes for this damp issue? I have to pop out for a minute” 

“Is this one of those times where you say help me but really you mean do all the work for me?” Her cousin teased “ cause I have a client in a hour” 

“No” Lexa shrugged “ I’ll be back, I have a list here so just mark the ones you call and write down the price and I’ll finish it when I’m back” 

“ you ok ?” Lincoln frowned 

“I’ll let you know when I get back” she answered grabbing her phone and keys “ won’t be long..

When Clarke arrived she could sense Lexa was nervous “ Hi” 

“Hello” Lexa Answered allowing Clarke to enter her home “ So is there where you tell me that you had a nice time on our date but it won’t be happening again?” 

Clarke was surprised at how quickly Lexa jumps the gun and how quickly she cuts to the chase. “No” and smiled pointing to the couch “ Shell we?” 

Lexa sat, her back stiff and her hands closed together on her lap “ when What?” 

“Firstly I wanna say that I did in fact have a great time with you the other night, and I am hoping that Maybe we can do it again” Clarke smiled instantly seeing Lexa’s whole body lose all its tension “ but that’s not why i asked you to meet me, i wanted us to be alone so I can tell you that Angela’s body’s arrived here in LA and it’s ready for release” 

Lexa’s expression didn’t change at all, Clarke couldn’t read any emotion so the only thing she could do was wait for her to speak.. 

“Well” Lexa swallowed “ I’m glad that you wanna go on another date and thanks for telling me, but you didn’t need to go out of your way, a phone call would have been fine” 

“Lexa” 

“What do you want me to say Clarke?” Lexa stood putting some space between them “ I’ll make some calls and get her buried” 

“Hey” Clarke stood taking Lexa’s hand “ you can feel something other then anger, you are allowed regardless of everything” 

“ can we tell the kids?” Lexa asked ignoring Clarke “ like asap, maybe we can pick them up from school? I mean I’m gonna need to know what they want?” 

Clarke nodded “ we can do that, now can we talk about you?” 

Lexa shook her head “ let’s just concentrate on the kids ok?” 

“How’s that gonna help?” Clarke asked “ you know what they’re like, they’re gonna ask for your input, Aden will ask how you feel?”

“I’m fine Clarke, so she’ll I pick them up or you or both of us?”

Clarke knew it was a losing battle “ we’ll go together” 

“Ok, so I have to get back to work, um I guess we can get them and come back here?” 

“ Ok well how about you leave your car here and I’ll drop you back to Work then pick you up later?” Clarke offered 

“Sure” 

The drive to the gym was mostly in silence, Clarke knew Lexa had some emotions over her mother’s death and she knew that Lexa wasn’t going to show them so she decided to leave her with her own thoughts, Lexa exited the car with a thank you and a wave leaving Clarke worried about her. Clarke headed back to the office to make plans for telling Aden and Niylah.. the next few days we’re going to be hard for the Taylor/Woods family and she hoped she could support them on a professional level and not let her own feelings get the better of her.


	15. Chapter 15

“What does releasing momma body mean?” Niylah asked “ I thought she went to live with angels” 

“ Niylah when someone dies it’s their spirit that goes to heaven, like it’s the person you are inside not on the outside” Aden explained before Lexa or Clarke had a chance..   
they had picked the kids Up together as planned, Clarke noticed Lexa’s mood was somber and she was quiet only really interacting with her when she spoke. 

“So where does the body go?” The little girl asked 

“ it’s buried” Aden shrugged 

Niylah’s eyes widened and the look of fear had Clarke stepping in “ Ok Honey, I know this is hard for you to understand but don’t be afraid.. it’s like you said your mom is with the angels but you, Aden and Lexa also need some place you can go to visit her and take flowers and stuff so that’s why Angela will be buried ok?” 

Niylah nodded “ but momma is defiantly in heaven right?” 

Clarke smiled lifting the little girl to her lap “ she is Honey I promise you that” 

Lexa smiled softly she like that Clarke knew her siblings really well so it was easy for her to sooth the little girl’s fears “ you can chose what ever you want Ok? She said looking between the two kids “ you can decide” 

“And you” Aden said 

Lexa gave a short nod forcing a smile .

“Momma liked blue .. can we have blue flowers?” Niylah asked 

“Sure” Lexa Answered “ So are we hungry?” 

Clarke gently kissed Niylah’s head and placed her back on the couch before standing “ Lexa?” She titled her head towards the yard doors for her to follow .

“ I miss momma” Niylah pouted curling into Aden’s side 

“I know” 

.. 

Once outside and out of full ear shot Clarke turned to Lexa “What was that?” She asked unamused 

“What?” Lexa shrugged 

“ are you hungry?” Clarke sassed “ Lexa we’ve just told them they have to bury their mommy and you're taking about food?” 

“Well what do you want me to do Clarke?” 

“I don’t know.. sit with them? Ask them how they feel? Comfort them” 

Lexa rolled her eyes 

“Listen you may not want to address your feeling forwards this but you can’t push theirs aside, Niylah’s a baby” Clarke fumed 

“I’m not” Lexa snapped “ I’m new to all this Clarke, I don’t know how be there for them” 

“Without having to show your own emotion you mean?” Clarke pushed “ all you have to do is be available “ 

“Well I still have to feed them” Lexa bypassed Clarke’s little speech. 

Clarke shook her head “ these next few days are gonna be some of the hardest times in their little lives, I’m gonna be here every step of the way, I’m gonna be there to hold their hands, to wipe their tears and tell them that it’s all gonna be ok.. and not because my job says i have too, but because I want too, I want them to know that they don’t have to be strong and that they can be sad because it’s ok to be... I get you don’t want to look back Lexa, I get it was hard for you back then too .. and I want you to know that what you’re doing for those kids is amazing.. I’m glad they have you now... but they need all of you, you have to put your feelings aside to be able to support them”

Lexa placed her hands on her hips and sighed heavily “ you’re right... “ 

Clarke looked into the window at the kids who were watching cartoons then back to Lexa taking her hand “ Hey.. as much as I want to be here for them, I’d like to be there for you too” she smiled “ even if it’s to help with the funeral and all.. or if you want to talk?” 

Lexa looked at their entwined hands then to Clarke’s face “ Whos talking here? Clarke the social worker? Or the Clarke I ate burgers with the other night?” 

Clarke took a step forward squeezing at Lexa’s hand “ I can be here for you how ever you need me... but off duty Clarke can drink wine” she teased with a wink 

“I like her” Lexa laughed biting her bottom lip “ I’m sorry” she sighed “ I’m still kinda learning” 

“I know” Clarke smiled releasing Lexa’s hand “ it’ll be ok?” 

Lexa nodded “ so do you think maybe once this is all over with I can take you out again?” 

“Maybe” Clarke teased 

“Good... then I can tell you all about what a hard ass my social worker is” Lexa joked pushing Clarke’s shoulder nodding towards the door.

“She sounds awesome” Clarke laughed 

When Lexa made her way back into the loft she could see her siblings sat closely watching tv and knew she needed to offer them some comfort “ Hey can I sit?” 

Aden nodded moving over so she could sit at his side 

“I was actually thinking between you both” 

Niylah lifted her head up off Aden’s shoulder and scooted over allowing Lexa to sit down, first thing she did was pat her lap for her little sister to take a seat, once she did she wrapped one arm around her and the other around Aden’s shoulder bringing them both in to her body “ Ok” she sighed “ I gotta be honest here, I’m not really sure how to handle this? Like I don’t know what to say to either of you, I don’t know how to make you feel better or stop you feeling sad, I’m still learning to be your big sister, I’m still learning that my life is different know and I have to adjust to that, I’m not my main priority anymore... you guys are” she smiled at Niylah who was watching her intensely “ and I’m ok with that, I like you guys being here, and soon enough you’ll both be here permanently... and that’s something that we... all three of us will have to get use to.. because it’s just us now... I know we have my family who are now your family too... but biologically speaking it’s just us.... and I’m here” she sighed again much heavier this time “ I’m just here ok? Whatever you need” 

 

Niylah placed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek and laid her head on her chest placing her thumb in her mouth, Aden sat up right to look at his sister “ we are here for you too “ he smiled but with sadness in his eyes “ I know mom didn’t do us any favours but.... she had you.. and I’m glad because I’m glad that your my big sister” 

Lexa felt her eyes fill with water and a lump formed in her throat “ she did make some pretty awesome kids huh?” 

Aden laughed under his breath leaning back into Lexa “ I guess so... can we have in and out burger tonight? 

Lexa tutted rolling her eyes “ firstly don’t think I don’t know what you just did there” she smiled “ but yeah you can... tonight you can have whatever you want” 

“Sleep over?” Niylah asked 

Lexa looked to a very tearful Clarke who nodded “ why not” 

“Ok then junk food and sleep overs” Lexa nodded placing Niylah on Aden’s lap “ I’ll get on that... and you guys can set up some movies huh?” 

“Yes” Aden cheered fist jumping 

“Great job” Clarke whispered as Lexa walked past her ... she knew Lexa had it in her to be supportive and she knew in days to come she was gonna see a different side to the brunette .. a side Lexa probably didn’t show often.. if ever. 

 

“So I was thinking maybe we could have mom cremated instead” Aden asked as the four of them ate dinner. 

“Oh?” Lexa frowned “ um I guess if that’s what you want?” 

 

“What’s cremated me?” Niylah asked Clarke Quickly shaking her head at Aden so he doesn’t blurt anything out like last time .

“ it just means something else” Aden Answered with a smile before looking to his big sister “ I think that mom needs to be set free, she’s been an addict for all her adult life, living her own kinda hell... I think that if we let her ashes go rather then the alternative it’s away of setting free from all her demons... and maybe a way for us to forgive her and let what happen to us go and then we can move on” 

Clarke looked at Lexa who was struggling to keep her tears at bay.. 

“I mean if you don’t want then it’s cool “Aden panicked when Lexa did Answer “ I mean it’s your choice too”

“I think” Lexa smiled stroking at the boys red hair “ that you are a really smart, kind and caring Kid, I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone as selfless as you... I think that your idea is great and that you’re right.. it’s time to let go of the past and concentrate on our new lives together” 

“So that’s a yes?” 

“Yeah” Lexa laughed with a sniff “ it’s a yes.” 

“Wait so what’s happening?” Niylah pipped up full of confusion making Clarke and her siblings laugh.. 

“We’re just gonna make sure that momma gonna be free Ok?” Aden smiled 

“I have no idea what your talking about” Niylah shook her head getting off the chair “ I’m going to play with my dolls in my room” 

Lexa smiled as Niylah walked out of the room “ so that’s settled?” 

Aden nodded looking to Clarke for more reassurance which he got in a wink .. “ can I Xbox?” 

“Sure” Lexa smiled once Aden left the table she looked to Clarke “ do you need to clear them staying over with Mrs Queen?”

“No it’ll be fine” the blonde Answered “ I’ll just call the Jaha’s let them know they won’t be back tonight “ 

Lexa smiled “ shouldn’t you be signed off by now?” She asked noticing it was gone six thirty pm.

“Trying to get rid of me?” Clarke teased 

“No, of coarse not” Lexa laughed “ I just don’t want you to feel you have to stay, you do have a life out side of Work” 

“ well I actually should have clocked off at five today, so I guess you could say I’m here as a friend” 

“I have friends” Lexa quipped with a smirk 

“Well now you have one more” Clarke sassed back picking up the kids plates “ you can wash” 

Lexa laughed under her breath “I must remember to buy paper plates”

..

Arranging Angela’s funeral wasn't easy for Lexa, she had no idea where to start, luckily for her Clarke and Nia where on hand to guide her through it as well as Indra and Gus. 

“So the kids want blue, orange, pink flowers” Lexa stated as her,Gus,Indra,Nia and Clarke sat around her dining table .

“Blue and orange and pink?” Gus frowned 

“Don’t ask” Clarke smiled 

“Niylah’s idea” Lexa informed her uncle “ she thinks they look nice together” 

Small laughs erupted around the table 

“Hey if she wants it then so be it” Indra smiled “ how they doing anyways?” 

“Fine for the most part” Clarke spoke “ helping with arranging the funeral is helping I think, Niylah doesn’t fully understand but she’s enjoying choosing flowers and songs “ 

“And Aden?” Gus asked 

“Aden’s being Aden” Lexa Answered “ speaking of... I wanted to ask if you and Lincoln.. well as long as it’s ok with child service .. I was hoping you guys could hang out with him for a day?...I feel like he needs some man time” 

Gus nodded “ sounds awesome to me” 

Nia nodded along “ I don’t see why that would be a problem.. in fact I think that would do him the world of good” 

“ I was thinking maybe the weekend? “ Lexa continued “ they’re coming Friday night so maybe Saturday?” 

“Sure I’ll call Lincoln and make some plans” 

“What about Miss Niylah?” Indra asked 

“I guess I’ll find something for us to do?” Lexa said 

“Or she could come with myself, Octavia and   
Anya? Indra offered “ we’re going shopping and making a girls day out of it.. I think it’s a must that she gets to know us away from you too.. I know once the children come to live here there will be times when you’ll need us to step in... surely it make sense for them both to be comfortable with us without your presence?” 

Lexa looked to Clarke and Nia “ well what do you think?” 

“Again I don’t see an issue” Nia Answered “ obviously Niylah and Aden need to be asked and we can go from there” 

“Ok” Lexa smiled “ oh and uh... where was my invite to this girls day out?” She asked her aunt .

“ oh please like you would of said yes” 

Lexa laughed “ good job really.. I could of had my feeling hurt” 

Gus’s laughter sounded out “ I’m sure Lexi... Ok so shell we get on and arrange this funeral so we can actually set a date?” 

“Yes” Indra said for everyone “ lex...Coffee?

Lexa rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen to make everyone some coffee.. with Clarke following behind .

“Need some help?” 

“Sure” Lexa sighs handing Clarke some mugs 

“You know” Clarke whispered looking over her shoulder to make sure no one at the table heard “ I’m off on Saturday “ 

“Oh really?” Lexa smiled biting her bottom lip as she took the milk from the fridge .

“Uh.huh” Clarke nodded “ so Uh, if the kids are busy and you’re not?” 

I’d love too” 

“Ok then” Clarke blushed taking the milk from Lexa’s hand “ it’s a date” 

“ sure is” Lexa winked nudging the social workers shoulder . 

 

... 

“Wait so I have to go with Miss Indra?” Niylah worried “ on my own?” 

“No” Lexa shook her head as she passed a bowl of popcorn to Aden “ Anya will be there and so will Octavia” 

“But not you or Clarke?” 

Lexa shook her head “ Aden’s going to hang out with Lincoln and uncle Gus on his own and he’s fine with that right Kid?” 

Aden nodded “ Ni, you don’t have to be afraid, they're your family now, like Aunts and Uncles” 

“Exactly” Lexa winked at her brother before placing Niylah on her lap “ you’ll go shopping and for a really nice lunch and they will let you order what ever you like” 

Niylah didn’t look to enthusiastic and as much as Lexa was dying to get some alone time with Clarke she knew she had to put her own needs on the back burner “ Ok look, you don’t have to go if you don’t want too, I just thought it would be really nice for you to do some girly stuff.” 

Niylah thought about it for a moment “ but how can I go shopping when I don’t have any pennies”?

Aden laughed while Lexa tried to keep her humour to herself “ well I know for a fact that Anya happens to have lots of pennies and she will be happy to spend them on you, but if you would like your own money then you can help with me the breakfast dishes in the morning and I’ll pay you” 

A wide toothy smile spread across the little girls face “ What so I’ll have some pennies thaw just mine?”

“ yeah”

“How many?” 

Lexa shrugged “ I don’t know what’s the going rate these days for washing dishes?” She looked to Aden 

“Twenty? Thirty dollars?” He tried causing Lexa to roll her Eyes 

“You’re a real hustler Huh? She laughed “ nice try Kid but you can’t hustle a hustler and I happen to be one of the finest you’ll ever meet “ 

“Worth a go” Aden laughed shovelling a mouthful of popcorn into his mouth only for the bowl to be taken from his hands by his big sister. 

“Yeah but better luck next time” she smiled handing the bowl to her little sister “ Niylah how about I’ll give you ten dollars? “

“Ok” Niylah shrugged not really knowing how much ten dollars was but nevertheless she was happy with it . 

“You wanna warn ten dollars to dry up?” She asked Aden who laughed shaking his head 

“I’m good thanks, I’ll never learn to hustle if I accepted silly offers like that” 

Lexa laughed ruffling up the boys hair, he really was her sibling that’s for sure ..

Once Niylah was in bed Lexa took a moment to speak with Aden “ so how ya doing?” 

“Fine” 

“Just fine?” She asked “ Angela’s funeral is in a few days and your fine?” 

“How are you?” He asked his tone letting her own it works both ways .

“ I have mixed emotions” she answered honestly laying her head back on the couch closing her eyes “ part of me wants it over and done with... and the other part “ she swallowed “ the other part of me doesn’t want the day to ever come” 

Aden nodded even though he knew Lexa couldn’t see him “ I keep telling myself she’s better off where she is, it’s kinda why I want to scatter her ashes, like I want her to be free even though sometimes I think she probably doesn’t deserve it... “ 

Lexa watched her brother closely as he spoke, he really was something else and suddenly something came over her that she hadn’t felt before, suddenly a warm feeling spread across her body and her eyes began to fill .. there in that moment she realised that she loved the young boy in front of her, she loved him and Niylah and right there and then she knew she wanted to protect them, care for them and provide for them “ Aden”

“Mmmmm” 

“I.....” her heart began to race and she almost lost her nerve but she knew she had to say it ... “ I love you” 

Aden looked directly into Lexa’s eyes looking for the lie.. looking for a reason not to trust her, but there wasn’t one... his eye also began to fill and before Lexa knew what was happening he had lunged into her arms, wrapping his arms around her neck gripping onto her like his life depended on it “ I love you too” she heard him whisper.. 

The two of them sat on the sofa embraced in a hug for a good while before Aden pulled away returning to his seat “ can we just keep this between us?” 

Lexa wiped at her eyes with a little laugh “ yeah I don’t want know one knowing how soft and sappy my little brother is “

“Hey” Aden groaned shoving Lexa’s arm “ you can talk” 

“ yeah well no one would believe you” Lexa teased “ I’m tough and badass” 

Aden rolled his eyes shaking his head” let’s just keep it behind close doors ok?” 

“Sure” Lexa agreed getting up off the couch “ the hugging we can.. but I meant it when I said I love you” 

Aden blushed a little “ me too” 

“Alright enough sappy shit I’m going to bed, don’t stay up on that to late Ok?” She Warned pointing to the tv where Aden’s game had been paused “ night kido” 

“Goodnight lex” 

 

Lexa Popped into Niylah’s room to check on her before she headed to bed, the little girl was going to sleep without Aden being in the room now which Lexa was happy about, it meant Aden had some time to himself, she gently pulled the blankets a little higher over Niylah’s little body and kissed her temple before brushing away her wide locks from her face “ I love you too little lady.. sweet dreams” she whispered before turning off the main light leaving the night light on just in case... 

..

“Am I crazy?” Clarke asked raven as they sat on the blonde’s couch drinking wine.

“Lexa is hot Clarke” Raven offered “ I mean who wouldn’t want to get all up on that?” 

Claude tutted “ Ray can we please just hand a normal adult conversation about this?” 

“Uggghh Fine” Raven sulked “ look I get it. You two are in an awkward position What with the kids and all the work related shit, but you can’t deny you and her have an attention and the longer you fight it the harder it will be to fight it yano?” 

Clarke nodded “ I just wish I had met her differently” 

“Yeah cause by now you would have defiantly jumped her bones “ raven laughed trying to clink her glass to Clarke’s who was way to quick for her and move the glass way, “ you know I almost forgot what a prick you are” 

“Yeah a prick I maybe.. but Im a prick who knows her shit and you princess have it bad for Sexy lexy” 

“ I don’t know why I even confide in you” 

“Because you want me to tell you the truth and I’m not gonna sit here and try taking you out of it babe. If those woods women are anything like each other you’re in for some serious mind blowing, hot freaking sex, Anya is an animal” 

Clarke laughed shaking her head, she can’t lie and say she hadn’t thought about being intimate with Lexa in the past and after their last little outing she knew she defiantly wanted to kiss her again “ I just don’t wanna mess up.. and why I have you here and on the subject of Anya what’s gives?” 

Raven shrugged “ what can I say, it is what it is, she’s fun and good in bed, I like her” 

“That’s it? You like her?” 

“Unlike you Clarke I don’t over think things” Raven rolled her eyes sipping her wine “ we just go with it yano? No pressure, maybe ya I should try it sometime”?

Clarke sighed with a nod, she knew Raven was right she was just trying it be cautious that was until her phone vibrated on the table and Raven beat her to it .. 

 

LEXA- Hey! The kids are happy to go with my family on Saturday so I’m defiantly free if you still want to go out?” 

Raven read the message whilst trying to fight Clarke off her “ awww how cute” 

“Shut up” Clarke warned grabbing her phone giving Raven a punch to her leg “ bitch” 

Raven laughed whist rubbing the pain in her thigh “ just text her back telling her you can’t wait” 

“I will” Clarke smiled typing a message back 

Clarke - see you then xxx


End file.
